Aftermath
by Calico17
Summary: Chase und die Nachwirkungen von 6-04 The Tyrant. Alle Charaktere. Eventuelle Spoiler für S7.
1. Prolog

**Aftermath**

Er verließ die Klinik früher als gewöhnlich.

Seine Kollegen würden wieder einmal ein Date wittern; eine Verabredung mit irgendeinem Mädchen in einem Café anstelle der üblichen Clubs und Bars, in denen er seit der Scheidung Stammgast geworden war.

Sollten sie. Es machte ihm nichts aus, wenn sie über sein Privatleben spekulierten.

Es war ihm lieber, sie hielten ihn für einen Playboy, als wenn sie den wahren Grund für seinen vorgeschobenen Feierabend herausfinden würden.

In der Ambulanz war er ihm aufgefallen.

Ein dunkelhäutiger Mann, offenbar afrikanischer Herkunft, der mit einer der diensthabenden Schwestern gesprochen hatte.

Eigentlich nichts Ungewöhnliches, und Chase wäre nicht einmal aufmerksam geworden, wenn der Mann nicht plötzlich in seine Richtung geblickt hätte.

Einen winzigen Moment nur, in dem sich sein Blick mit seinem traf, ehe er rasch wieder wegschaute.

Als sei es ihm unangenehm, bemerkt worden zu sein.

Als hätte er nicht vorgehabt, von ihm entdeckt zu werden.

Er war in das nächste Untersuchungszimmer gegangen, wo ihn ein Patient erwartete, und hatte sich eingeredet, er wäre nur paranoid.

Doch das Herz hatte ihm bis in den Hals geklopft dabei.

Als er wenig später wieder hinaus trat, war der Mann verschwunden, die Schwester in irgendeine Schreibarbeit vertieft.

Er hatte nicht gewagt, sie auf den mysteriösen Besucher anzusprechen, der höchstwahrscheinlich nur ein Patient war.

Er musste aufhören, Gespenster zu sehen.

Seit Wochen hatte er nicht mehr daran gedacht, hatte es mehr oder weniger erfolgreich aus seinem Gewissen gelöscht, doch der Mann hatte eine Reaktion in ihm ausgelöst, die einer Panikattacke glich.

Es war ihm nicht mehr passiert, seit er die ganze Sache verdrängt hatte.

Seit er sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass es keinen Sinn für ihn machte, sich mit Schuldgefühlen herumzuschlagen, die ihn nur zerstören würden.

Doch dieser seltsam ertappte und zugleich lauernde Blick des Mannes ließ ihn nicht los.

Ihm war übel und ein wenig flau zumute, und er war froh, als sein Klinikdienst beendet war.

Ohne noch einmal in den vierten Stock zu fahren, trug er sich aus, holte seine Sachen und beschloss, nach hause zu gehen.

Er hatte noch Überstunden gut von der Zeit nach seiner Scheidung.

Chase griff nach den Schlüsseln in seiner Manteltasche, während er über den Parkplatz zu seinem Wagen ging.

Es war lächerlich. Es war über ein Jahr her, und niemand konnte ihm etwas nachweisen.

Was er getan hatte, betraf House' Abteilung, nicht ihn allein.

Wenn jemals jemand etwas über den Tod des Diktators herausfinden sollte, dann würde es nicht mit seinem Namen in Verbindung stehen.

Foreman hatte das einzige Beweisstück verbrannt, das ihn direkt mit Dibala in Verbindung bringen konnte.

Du bist sicher, dachte er. Selbst House hat dich beschützt.

House würde die Sache in Griff bekommen, sollte sie wieder an die Oberfläche kommen.

Und es war ziemlich ausgeschlossen, dass das jemals passieren würde.

„Dr. Chase? Dr. Robert Chase?"

Eine Stimme scheinbar aus dem Nichts.

Ein schwerer, französischer Akzent, der seinen Namen fast unkenntlich klingen ließ.

Noch bevor er sich umdrehte, wusste Chase, wen er vor sich haben würde.

Sein Herz begann zu rasen, und ihn überkam plötzlich das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen, doch er wandte sich um und sah in ein dunkles, ausdrucksloses Gesicht.

Auf einmal ergriff ihn eine so überwältigende Panik, dass ihm beinahe übel wurde.

Er würde nicht die Nerven verlieren.

Er würde ruhig bleiben.

Es war nur ein Flashback. Nur eine Erinnerung.

Dass der Mann ihn hier und jetzt ansprach, musste überhaupt nichts bedeuten.

_Bleib ruhig. Gib ihm keinen Anlass, durchzudrehen. Sei klar und vernünftig und vor allem arglos. Lass ihn nicht wissen, dass du dir am liebsten in die Hosen machen möchtest vor Angst._

Ohne es zu wollen, trat er einen Schritt rückwärts. „Wenn Sie eine Konsultation brauchen, ich bin außer Dienst. In der Klinik werden Sie-…"

Die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken, als der Mann eine kleine Handfeuerwaffe aus seiner Jackentasche riss und auf ihn richtete.

Er hörte den rasch hintereinander folgenden Knall zweier Schüsse, und der Rückstoss ließ ihn taumeln.

Klebrige Wärme breitete sich auf dem Stoff seiner Kleidung aus.

Auch ohne hinzusehen, wusste er, dass sie von seinem Blut kam.

Flüchtig fragte er sich, weshalb er keinen Schmerz empfand, obwohl er die Antwort als Mediziner kannte.

Er würde kommen. In einer halben Minute, spätestens in einer.

Wenn der Adrenalinspiegel sank und sein Kreislauf zusammenbrechen würde.

Vor seinen Augen verschwamm der Parkplatz zu einem wirren Strudel aus Licht und grauen, wirbelnden Flecken.

Schock. Er verlor zu viel und zu schnell Blut.

Eigenartig, dass er seinen Zustand so gelassen diagnostizieren konnte.

Er brauchte Hilfe, bevor der Kerl ihm den Rest geben würde.

Jemand schrie, und er hörte die rasche Abfolge von schweren Schritten und laute Stimmen, die durcheinander redeten.

Zumindest eine davon schien einem Wachmann zu gehören, die das Gelände kontrollierten.

Von weit weg drang eine fremdartige Stimme durch – dem Klang nach ein Fluch -, und dann stieß sein Attentäter die heraneilenden Zeugen zur Seite und flüchtete zwischen den parkenden Wagen hindurch.

Sein Blick suchte nach Hilfe, bevor er in Ohnmacht fallen würde.

Um Hilfe rufen ging nicht. Da war viel Druck auf der Lunge. Er würde nicht einmal sprechen können.

Als er sich an dem hinter ihm stehenden Wagen abstützte, glitt er in seinem eigenen Blut aus.

Nur nicht fallen.

Aufgeregte Stimmen.

Zwei beherzte Wachmänner, von denen einer auf ihn zurannte, während der andere die Verfolgung des Schützen aufzunehmen schien.

Es spielte keine Rolle.

Er brauchte dringend Hilfe.

Die Notversorgung ging ausgesprochen langsam voran.

Und das, dachte er, in einem Krankenhaus. Das war beinahe komisch.

Doch er fühlte nichts, nicht einmal Schmerz.

Dafür kroch ein Gefühl in ihm hoch, dass sich von allem unterschied, was er bisher erlebt hatte.

Er würde sterben.

Wenn niemand kam, würde er auf der Stelle verbluten.

Vor einem Krankenhaus.

Er würde nicht mehr aufwachen.

Das hier war vielleicht das Letzte, was er sah, bevor er auf ein blendendes Licht zugehen würde.

Oder in einen finsteren Abgrund fuhr.

In ein paar Minuten wäre alles vorbei, und das Leben würde ohne ihn weiter gehen.

Er dachte an House und an Foreman, die ein paar Stockwerke über ihm waren und vermutlich nicht ahnten, was sich auf dem Parkplatz abspielte, die aber die einzigen sein würden, die einen Sinn aus dem Geschehen machen konnten.

Er würde sich nicht einmal von jemandem verabschieden können.

So wenig, wie er es von seinem Vater gekonnt hatte.

Endlich fiel er, doch er spürte keinen Aufprall, keinen Schmerz.

Der scharfe, metallische Geruch von seinem eigenen Blut drang in sein qualvoll geschärftes Bewusstsein.

Jemand berührte seinen Arm, sprach energisch auf ihn ein.

Er wollte antworten, doch sein Gehirn befand sich in Alarmbereitschaft und schaltete sämtliche klaren Gedanken ab, konzentrierte sich auf die wenige Zeit, die ihm blieb, um zu überleben.

Er hatte nicht vor, jetzt schon zu gehen.

Es war viel zu früh.

_Gott, hilf mir. _

„Wir brauchen einen Arzt hier! Schnell!"

Es war das letzte, was er hörte, bevor er ohnmächtig wurde.


	2. Wilson

Sein Gesicht, als die Nachricht sie erreichte, würde er so schnell nicht vergessen.

Er war mit House beim Lunch in der Cafeteria, als sie erfuhren, was sich auf dem Parkplatz abgespielt hatte.

Als Chase' Name gefallen war, wurde seine Miene völlig reglos, starr beinahe. Er war aufgestanden, ohne ihm Gelegenheit zu geben, überhaupt zu Wort zu kommen, und drängte sich durch die aufgeregte Menschenansammlung durch das Foyer hindurch bis zur Notaufnahme.

Wilson eilte hinter ihm her.

Von allen Seiten drangen Stimmen an sein Ohr, Wortfetzen, geäußert in atemloser Fassungslosigkeit.

Ärzte und Schwestern eilten hin und her, bleiche Gesichter überall.

Wie immer in einer Notsituation, fühlte er eine angespannte Konzentration, als würde alles um ihn herum zu Bedeutungslosigkeit werden.

Er folgte House bis zu den Sanitätern, und er war überrascht, dass Chase noch hier war und nicht im OP.

Er schien nicht bei Bewusstsein. Jegliche Farbe war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen, und er sah so leblos aus, dass Wilson einen Moment lang das Schlimmste befürchtete.

Es kam ihm vor wie ein Alptraum, als House den dunklen Mantel zurückschlug und die von Blut durchtränkte Kleidung zum Vorschein kam.

„Lungensteckschuss", ließ sie einer der Notärzte überflüssigerweise wissen. „Der andere ist glatt durchgegangen. Arterienriss, der Menge an Blut nach. Dr. Matayasi ist benachrichtigt."

Hinter ihm drängte sich Cuddy durch die aufgeregten Massen. „Was ist passiert?"

„Jemand hat auf ihn geschossen." Einer der Sicherheitsbeamten, groß und breitschultrig, trat vor. Auf seiner Uniform waren Spritzer von Blut. Chase' Blut, dachte Wilson, und er fragte sich, was House gerade fühlen musste, dessen Finger am Puls des jungen Mannes lagen, den Blick starr auf das bleiche Gesicht gerichtet. „Ich habe die Schüsse gehört und sah jemanden weglaufen." Er nickte in Richtung der Trage. „Ist mir buchstäblich in die Arme gefallen. Marv – mein Kollege - hat versucht, dem Kerl zu folgen. Hat ihn in Richtung Edgemere verloren."

„Bringen Sie ihn in den OP." Es war das erste, was House sagte, seit er von dem Überfall erfahren hatte.

Der Notarzt warf einen Blick auf Chase. „Er ist stabil. Dr. Matayasi ist in einer Minute-…"

„Ja, und Dr. Chase wird ihm den Gefallen tun, so lange am Leben zu bleiben, bis er seinen gelben Hintern hierher schwingt!" Rasch und entschlossen reichte House ihm sein Jackett. „Bringen Sie ihn rein, bevor er es sich anders überlegt und stirbt."

Mit einem Blick auf Chase wusste Wilson, dass die Entscheidung richtig war.

Chase' Lippen waren trotz Sauerstoffzufuhr bereits blau, die Haut feucht von kaltem Schweiß.

Der Schock und der rapide Blutverlust duldeten keinen Aufschub.

Mit einem kurzen Blick auf Cuddy begleitete er seinen besten Freund in den OP.

Sie folgte ihnen bis zur aufschwingenden Tür.

„Ich gebe Foreman Bescheid", brachte sie sichtlich erschüttert hervor.

Er blieb nicht im OP. Nachdem House die zerfetzte Arterie gefunden und abgeklemmt hatte, schleppte Wilson sich hinauf in die Galerie und zwang sich, die Notoperation über den Bildschirm mitzuverfolgen.

Es war Chase, der unter den Händen von House um sein Leben kämpfte.

Chase, der jahrelang zu seiner Abteilung gehört hatte und zurückgekehrt war.

Wilson fragte sich, ob es jemanden gab, den er informieren sollte. Verwandte gab es höchstens in Australien.

Ihm fiel auf, wie wenig er über Chase wusste, obwohl er ihn genau so lange kannte wie House. Es gab keine Berührungspunkte zwischen ihnen. Nicht wirklich.

Chase war zu raffiniert, zu verschlossen, um etwas über ihn zu erfahren. Nach seiner Scheidung war er ihm nicht anders erschienen als sonst.

Obwohl House ihn über das Privatleben seiner Mitarbeiter auf dem Laufenden hielt und offenbar Vergnügen aus ihren Verfehlungen und privaten Niederlagen zog, sprach er nie über Chase. Als würde er respektieren, dass Chase selbst nicht davon sprach.

Der Chefchirurg traf ein, verspätet um gute fünf Minuten.

Hätten sie auf ihn gewartet, Chase wäre womöglich tatsächlich verblutet.

In einem Krankenhaus. Die Vorstellung war absurd.

Wilson stellte fest, dass er House lediglich assistierte.

Der Anblick der Menge an Blut, das aus der Arterie stammte, war erschreckend, aber Wilson wusste, dass House es unter Kontrolle hatte.

Sie würden nach der zweiten Kugel suchen und sie entfernen, und wenn alles gut ging, war es in spätestens einer Stunde vorbei.

Wilson fragte sich, was dort draußen auf dem Parkplatz vorgefallen war.

Ein Attentäter? Ein Verrückter? Weshalb hatte er sich ausgerechnet Chase ausgesucht?

War er nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen, oder hatte es am Ende etwas mit seiner neuerdings sehr unbeständigen Lebensweise zu tun?

Seine amourösen Abenteuer waren innerhalb der Belegschaft nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Zwar verlegte er sie geschickt nach Feierabend, aber Foreman war eine verlässliche Quelle, was das anging.

Indirekt war das vielleicht sogar House zu verdanken. Das Speed Dating und die Wette mit Chase, allein mit seinem – zugegeben - hübschem Gesicht jede Frau zum Schmelzen zu bringen, schienen einen Teil dazu beigetragen zu haben, dass er seine optischen Vorzüge besser nutzte. Eigentlich vielmehr ausnutzte, wenn die Gerüchte stimmten.

Womöglich hatte er es wirklich zu wild getrieben. Nicht jeder One Night Stand blieb unbemerkt. Dem früheren Chase hätte er ein solches Benehmen nicht zugetraut. Wilson fand ihn unberechenbar, kühl, opportunistisch mitunter, aber er hatte ihn nie einen Nutzen aus seinem Aussehen ziehen sehen.

Eher im Gegenteil. Wäre er ein eitler, eingebildeter Don Juan gewesen, hätte House ihn niemals eingestellt.

House war von einem verbitterten Angehörigen angeschossen worden, der seine Frau verloren hatte. Bei Chase konnte er sich an keinen Fall erinnern, in dem etwas Ähnliches passiert war; nichts, was jemanden zu einem derartigen Schritt hinreißen lassen konnte.

Je mehr Wilson darüber nachdachte, desto wahrscheinlicher schien es ihm, dass sich ein gehörnter Ehemann in seiner Ehre gekränkt gefühlt und nach Rache gedürstet hatte.

Ein anderer Grund wollte ihm nicht einfallen. Eifersucht konnte ein starkes Motiv sein.

Der Alarmton der Vitalüberwachung ließ ihn hochfahren.

Angespannt starrte er hinunter in den OP und versuchte, die Lage einzuschätzen.

Hektisch wurde nach noch mehr Blutkonserven gerufen, während House mit bloßen Händen die zerfetzte Arterie abklemmte.

Kreislaufversagen, dachte Wilson. Innere Blutungen.

Wenn er daran geglaubt hätte, wäre jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt, um ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel zu schicken.

Für einen winzigen Moment traf sich sein Blick mit dem von House.

In den eisblauen Augen lag Bestürzung.

Als wäre es völlig unmöglich, dass ihm Chase unter den Händen wegstarb.

Als dürfte das schlicht und einfach nicht passieren.

Fast wartete Wilson darauf, dass er ihm befehlen würde, am Leben zu bleiben.

_Reißen Sie sich verdammt noch mal zusammen, Chase. Hören Sie, was ich sage? Strengen Sie sich an. Atmen Sie. Atme. _

Weil er immer getan hatte, was House ihm sagte.

Weil er sich immer angestrengt hatte.

Wilson spürte, wie sein Herz einen Sprung machte, als der anhaltende Piepton verstummte.

Er verliert ihn, formten seine Lippen lautlos. Lieber Gott, tu ihm das nicht an. Nicht jetzt.

Und er wünschte sich plötzlich, House wäre nicht mit ihm in den OP gegangen.

Mit brennender Scham ertappte er sich bei dem Gedanken, dass es besser gewesen wäre, wenn Chase dort draußen auf dem Parkplatz geblieben wäre, anstatt es bis in den OP zu schaffen.

Mit ihm selbst verblüffender Nüchternheit sah er zu, wie House sich nach der ersten Schocksekunde auf die fieberhafte Suche nach der Blutung machte.

Jeder seiner Handgriffe saß, war wie aus dem Lehrbuch.

Es würde ihn nicht trösten, wenn er ihm hinterher sagen würde, dass er alles richtig gemacht hatte.

Die Transfusion pumpte Blut in Chase' Kreislauf, nur um wieder aus ihm heraus zu sprudeln.

Mit scharfer Stimme befahl House, die Infusion zu stoppen.

„Er verliert zu viel Blut", entgegnete Matayasi erregt.

„Und Blut ist kostbar", schnappte House zurück. „Solange er den Wert davon nicht zu schätzen weiß, verdient er es nicht."

Hilflos warf der Chirurg die Hände in die Luft und tauschte einen augenrollenden Blick mit dem Anästhesisten.

Die Rücksichtslosigkeit, mit der er in Chase herumwühlte, wurde schließlich von Erfolg gekrönt.

Sobald er die Blutung gefunden und unter Druck zum Stillstand gebracht hatte, normalisierte sich der Sinusrhythmus allmählich, und Wilson atmete erleichtert auf.

Er bemerkte kaum, dass Cuddy in den verglasten Raum trat. Ihre Stimme zitterte, als sie in den OP hinunter blickte. „Wie sieht es aus?"

„Er könnte es schaffen." Es war das Optimistischste, zu dem er sich durchringen konnte, und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er House oder Chase meinte.

Sie presste die Handfläche gegen das Fensterglas. „Niemand kann genau sagen, was da draußen passiert ist. Offenbar war niemand in der Nähe, um mehr gesehen zu haben als einen flüchtenden Mann mit einer Pistole." Sie sah ihn an. „Wissen Sie, ob Chase in Schwierigkeiten ist?"

Er hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer. „Chase vertraut sich mir nicht an."

Sie seufzte. „Spielschulden?" schlug sie vor. „Er scheint viel auszugehen, wenn man dem Gerede glauben darf."

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte er ehrlich. 

_Eigentlich weiß ich überhaupt nichts über ihn_.

„Könnte es etwas mit der Scheidung zu tun haben? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er Feinde hat."

Ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass er Freunde hat, fuhr es Wilson durch den Kopf. „Es muss keinen Grund dafür geben. Vielleicht hat er nur einfach Pech gehabt. Vielleicht war es ein dummer Zufall, und der Kerl war geistig verwirrt."

Er stellte fest, dass ihm diese Version am liebsten gewesen wäre.

Durch den Lautsprecher drang House' Stimme zu ihnen hinauf. „Mehr Blut", sagte er im betont ärgerlichen Tonfall eines quengelnden Kindes.

Cuddy holte tief Luft und betätigte die Sprechtaste. „Chase ist B negativ."

Selten und nicht unendlich verfügbar. Blutkonserven waren kostbar. Und leider immer knapp.

Nach einer kurzen Pause meldete sich House wieder. „Foreman soll eine Transfusion vorbereiten."

Damit zog er die Handschuhe ab und nickte Matayasi zu, der die mühsame Aufgabe übernahm, die von der Kugel zerfetzte Arterie zusammenzuflicken.

Verwirrt sah Cuddy ihn an, nachdem House den OP verlassen hatte.

„House ist Null negativ", erklärte Wilson.

„Bei einer Vollblutübertragung wird das nicht ausreichen."

„Aber es ist einen Versuch wert", meinte er mit einem Blick auf den Bildschirm und griff nach seinem Pager, um Foreman zu informieren.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sich House' seltene Anwandlung von Opferbereitschaft auszahlen würde.


	3. Cuddy

Sie wartete zuhause auf ihn, weil der Babysitter nicht länger bleiben würde.

An seiner Stimme am Telefon erkannte sie, dass er die Nacht lieber in der Klinik verbracht hätte.

„Er ist stabil. Zumindest versichern mir das seine Ärzte", sagte er mit einem rauhen Anflug von Galgenhumor, doch sie konnte die Müdigkeit in seiner Stimme hören. „Und ich fühle mich wie nach einer Stippvisite von Graf Dracula."

„Ich habe Schinkensandwiches und Corned Beef gerichtet."

„Yummie."

„Ich möchte dich sehen."

„Blutleer, wie ich bin, würdest du keinen Spaß an mir haben."

„Es wird alles gut, oder?" fragte sie, sich bewusst, dass sie wie ein kleines Kind klang, das nach Trost verlangte.

Sie mochte Chase.

Er war ein guter Arzt, und er war einer der wenigen, die es mit House aushalten konnten, ohne tagtäglich an den Rand eines Nervenzusammenbruchs zu geraten.

„Er hat viel Blut verloren."

„Das du ihm ersetzt hast." Sie konnte nicht anders, als stolz auf ihn zu sein.

„Wenn er überlebt, stell' ihm eine verpasste heiße Nacht in Rechnung."

„Ich hoffe, dass sich die Gelegenheit ergibt."

Sie brachte Rachel zurück ins Bett und bekam die Frage nicht aus dem Kopf, warum es geschehen war.

Dinge passierten nicht einfach so.

Selbst Verrückte suchten sich ihre Opfer nicht wahllos aus.

Meistens gab es einen für den Verrückten ganz logischen Grund.

Chase war nie auffällig gewesen. Selbst nach der Trennung und der darauf folgenden Scheidung war er ihr immer gefasst und unverändert erschienen.

Sie kannte ihn nicht gut genug, um seinen Charakter zu beurteilen, aber sein Temperament erschien ihr eher zäh.

Er neigte zu Kurzschlüssen. Sie wusste von einem oder zwei, und es machte ihn ihr deswegen nicht weniger sympathisch.

House bezeichnete ihn gelegentlich als Schlitzohr, aber wenn er ihn so nannte, klang es beinahe anerkennend.

Es wäre ein harter Schlag für ihn, Chase zu verlieren, und an diese Möglichkeit zu denken, schnitt ihr ins Herz.

Er ließ kaum eine Gelegenheit aus, um ihn lächerlich zu machen, doch sie wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass es eine Art von Liebesbeweis war.

Menschen, die ihm nichts bedeuteten, machte er keine zweifelhaften Komplimente.

Vielleicht hätte sie besser auf ihn achten müssen.

Als Administratorin einer Klinik betrachtete sie ihre Mitarbeiter als ihre persönliche Verantwortung.

Er war ihr immer wie ein Mitläufer erschienen. Jemand, der Autorität akzeptieren konnte, sie sogar suchte.

Anders als Foreman, arbeitete er nicht gegen House.

Auf ihr nicht ganz erklärliche Weise schien er sich wohl zu fühlen in House' absurder Menangerie.

Andererseits, viel mehr als das schien er nicht zu haben.

Mit leichtem Bedauern dachte sie daran, dass sie niemanden anrufen könnte, dem er wichtig genug war, um informiert zu werden. Dazu wusste sie zu wenig über Chase.

Sie wusste überhaupt wenig über ihn.

In den letzen Monaten war er auf Pirsch gewesen, wie House es nannte.

Sie war mit einem ungläubigen Lachen darüber hinweg gegangen. Chase als Casanova? Er war jahrelang hinter einer einzigen Frau her gewesen.

Andererseits, zerstörte Illusionen waren immer niederschmetternd.

Das Klingeln an der Tür riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie musste bei Gelegenheit daran denken, einen Zweitschlüssel machen zu lassen.

Gott, er sah müde aus. Erschöpft und hundemüde.

„Hi." Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn kurz auf die unrasierte Wange, bemüht, Unbesorgtheit zu mimen. „Das Corned Beef steht im Wohnzimmer."

Er nahm sie in den Arm, fest.

Für einen Moment war sie zu ängstlich, zu fragen, ob es schlechte Neuigkeiten gab.

Sie lehnte sich zurück und fasste sich ein Herz. „Wie geht es ihm?"

„Den Umständen entsprechend."

Ärztejargon.

Er sprach nüchtern und distanziert, doch sie wusste, dass er getroffen war, vielleicht sogar unter einer Art Schock stand.

Im OP hatte er keine Zeit dazu gehabt. Vielleicht war er deswegen bereit gewesen, zu operieren.

Weil es ihn davon abhielt, herumzusitzen und abwarten zu müssen.

„Chase ist ein Überlebenskünstler", sagte sie mit mehr Zuversicht, als sie verspürte. Und hoffte, dass sie recht hatte. „Er schafft das."

Später, auf dem Sofa in seinen Arm gekuschelt, dachte sie daran, ob es doch kein Zufall gewesen war.

Ärzte wurden nicht einfach so niedergeschossen.

Angestrengt dachte sie nach und rief sich Chase' Beurteilungen ins Gedächtnis zurück. Unter House hatte es keine gegeben (er hasste Papierkram, und überhaupt fand er die Prozedur überflüssig). Sein späterer Chef in der Chirurgie hatte immer nur spitz angemerkt, dass Chase ein Schüler von House gewesen sei, was genug über ihn sagte.

Es war kein Kompliment, das war Cuddy bewusst.

Sie lehnte den Kopf gegen seine Schulter, während sie zuhörte, wie er in knappen Worten mit Foreman am Telefon sprach.

„Keine Veränderung", sagte er und klappte das Gerät zu.

„Wilson meint, es war ein Verrückter."

„Jeder, der mit einer geladenen Pistole loszieht mit der Absicht, jemandem eine Kugel in die Brust zu jagen, ist verrückt."

„Kam er dir verändert vor?"

House stieß ein kurzes amüsiertes Schnauben aus. „Außer seiner Verwandlung in Prinz Charming? Nein."

Aber sie ahnte, dass da mehr war.

Wenn jemand etwas über Chase wusste, war es House.

Sie wusste, dass er jeden um sich herum scharf beobachtete. „Der Wachmann war sich nicht sicher, aber er vermutet, dass der Schütze afrikanischer Abstammung gewesen ist."

Seine Hand hielt mitten in der Liebkosung ihres Haars inne.

Nach einer kaum merklichen Pause sagte er: „Das ist Foreman auch."

Ein Gedanke nahm in ihrem Kopf Gestalt an, den sie kaum greifen konnte.

Sie hatte sich nie wirklich gefragt, was zu Chase' Scheidung geführt hatte. Sie waren kaum ein halbes Jahr verheiratet gewesen, als Cameron ihn verlassen hatte.

Und seine Eskapaden hatten erst vor kurzem angefangen; Untreue konnte sie also mit ziemlicher Sicherheit ausschließen.

Irgendwie hatte sie immer den Verdacht, dass House etwas damit zu tun haben könnte, und ein natürlicher Instinkt hielt sie davon ab, danach zu fragen.

Andererseits führe enge berufliche Zusammenarbeit oftmals zu Unstimmigkeiten und Heimlichkeiten in einer Beziehung.

Etwas, das sie am eigenen Leib erfuhr, seit sie mit House zusammen war.

Sie überlegte. Welche Fälle hatten die beiden zusammen übernommen?

Einen todkranken Jungen, eine zwanghafte Lügnerin, einen Pornodarsteller.

Und einen afrikanischen Diktator.

„Warum haben die beiden sich getrennt?" fragte sie schließlich.

„Seelische Grausamkeit?" schlug House vor. „Unüberbrückbare Differenzen? Mein persönlicher Favorit ist körperliche Unreife. Gut, dass Cameron Ersatz auf der Spermienbank lagert."

Cuddy schüttelte den Kopf.

Eine Szene tauchte in ihrer Erinnerung auf, die vielleicht völlig unbedeutend war.

Foreman, der sich sträubte, den abschließenden Bericht über den Tod des Politikers zu einem Referat zu erarbeiten.

Chase, dessen Widerwillen deutlich sichtbar gewesen war, als er den geplanten Vortrag als müßige Neugier bezeichnet hatte.

Präsident Dibala war ein einflussreicher und mächtiger Mann gewesen in seinem Land. Einer mit Feinden, aber auch vielen Anhängern.

Das Regime war nach seinem unerwarteten Tod entmachtet worden; soweit sie informiert war, wurden immer noch Friedensverhandlungen geführt, und eine neue, moderate Regierung hatte übernommen.

Hatten die beiden Konsequenzen befürchtet?

Hatte Foreman richtig gelegen mit seiner Vermutung, dass eine Untersuchung zu Spekulationen anheizen würde?

Seltsam, dass sie darüber noch nie nachgedacht hatte.

Siedendheiß fiel ihr Chase' überraschendes Erscheinen in ihrem Büro ein. Bedrückt hatte er gewirkt und durcheinander, nervös sogar. So hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen.

Es war um die Konferenz gegangen.

Soweit sie sich erinnerte, hatte er sie gebeten, sie Foreman nicht abhalten zu lassen.

So sehr sie ihren Kopf anstrengte, sie konnte sich nicht mehr an die Begründung erinnern.

Aber sie wusste noch genau, was sie zu ihm gesagt hatte, bevor sie aus dem Büro gegangen war.

_Wenn Sie irgendetwas vermasselt haben, spucken Sie es aus._

Salopp, unbedacht, kurz angebunden, weil sie in Eile gewesen war.

Irgendwie hatte sie plötzlich das Gefühl, etwas versäumt zu haben.

Stirnrunzelnd griff sie nach seiner Hand und hielt sie fest. „Du hast nichts damit zu tun, oder?"

„Mit Camerons gefrorenem Sperma? Nicht, dass ich wüsste."

„Chase und Cameron", korrigierte sie geistesabwesend. „Ich habe nie darüber nachgedacht, weshalb es nicht gehalten hat. Sie haben für dich gearbeitet, als es passiert ist. Es gab schon vorher Spannungen, aber sie haben es immer ausgehalten."

„Ich bin schwul", sagte House todernst. „Ich wollte Chase behalten. Dazu musste ich erst mal Cameron vergraulen. Genügt das als Erklärung?"

„Du hast Chase behalten, weil du leichter mit ihm arbeiten kannst."

Er erwiderte nichts, und das machte sie misstrauisch.

Keine scharfe Bemerkung, keine Spöttelei auf Chase' Kosten.

„Ich hoffe, sie finden den Mann", murmelte sie. „Ich hoffe, er wird bestraft für das, was er getan hat."

House erhob sich. „Ich fahre zurück in die Klinik."

Cuddy setzte sich auf. „Du hast alles getan, was du konntest."

Er blickte auf die Uhr. „Ich habe Foreman gesagt, dass ich ihn ablöse. Jemand sollte da sein, wenn er aufwacht."

„Ja, und außer dir und Foreman gibt es keinen, der sich um ihn kümmern wird. Bleib die Nacht über hier. Chase wird sicher nicht vor morgen früh ansprechbar sein."

Doch sie wusste, dass sie ihn nicht umstimmen konnte.

Nachdenklich schlang sie die Steppdecke um sich und sah ihm zu, wie er seine Jacke anzog.

Auf dem Aufschlag entdeckte sie dunkle Flecken, die von Chase' Blut stammten.

„Wir sehen uns", sagte sie.

Er nickte kurz. Dann ging er.

Sie machte sich einen Tee und saß lange noch im Wohnzimmer, ehe sie endlich zu Bett ging.


	4. Foreman

Man hatte ihn von der Aufwachstation in die Intensivstation verlegt.

Chase atmete selbstständig, doch vorsichtshalber hatte man einen Tubus gelegt, um die verletzte Lunge zu entlasten.

Er saß seit zwei Stunden an seinem Bett, beunruhigt und bestürzt über das, was vorgefallen war.

Jemand hatte Chase angeschossen.

Jemand hatte versucht, ihn umzubringen.

Ein paar Minuten später nur, und er wäre rettungslos verblutet.

Bleich sah er aus und wächsern wie eine Puppe. Die Nasenspitze kam ihm noch spitzer vor als gewöhnlich, und er war weiß bis in die Lippen.

Unter dem Laken war seine Brust bandagiert.

Er würde den Verband erneuern müssen. Die Operationswunde desinfizieren.

Dinge, die eine Schwester oder ein Assistenzarzt erledigen konnten, doch es machte ihm nichts aus.

Besser, er blieb so lange hier, bis Chase aus der Narkose aufwachte.

Ein dunkelhäutiger Mann, hatte der Beamte gesagt. Afroamerikaner, vielleicht.

Sicher war er sich nicht gewesen.

Der einzige, der seinen Angreifer mit Sicherheit gesehen hatte, war Chase. Die beiden Schüsse waren frontal und aus unmittelbarer Nähe abgefeuert worden.

Es waren keine uneigennützigen Motive, weshalb er hier ausharrte.

Chase und er waren Kollegen, keine Freunde, und sie standen sich nicht nahe genug, um ihn nicht einer fürsorglichen Krankenschwester zu überlassen.

Aber es war besser, wenn er hier war – oder House.

Wenn er wach wurde, war es durchaus möglich, dass er in seinem Dusel etwas ausplauderte.

Etwas, was nicht viel Sinn machen, aber eventuell Verdacht erregen konnte.

Je sorgfältiger er die Sache in seinem Kopf herumgehen ließ, desto sicherer schien es ihm, dass das Attentat auf Chase kein Zufall gewesen war. Der Anschlag hatte gezielt ihm gegolten.

Foreman hatte sich unter der Belegschaft umgehört und von einer Schwester in der Ambulanz erfahren, dass sich ein Mann sehr bestimmt nach Dr. Chase erkundigt hatte.

Es sei um eine Nachfolgeuntersuchung gegangen. Sie konnte nicht sagen, ob er gegangen oder von Dr. Chase untersucht worden war.

„Meinen Sie, ich sollte das der Polizei melden?" hatte sie ihn mit ängstlich geweiteten Augen gefragt.

Er hatte abgewinkt und so getan, als ob es nichts zu bedeuten hätte, doch innerlich war er beinahe erstarrt vor Schreck.

Der Mann hatte es auf ihn abgesehen gehabt. In die Klinik gekommen war er nur, um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass er den Richtigen erwischte.

Einen aus House' Abteilung.

Einen der Ärzte, die Dibala behandelt hatten.

Foreman fragte sich, ob er zuvor bereits nach ihm, House oder Cameron gefragt hatte.

Sie alle waren in den Fall involviert gewesen, und bis auf Cameron hatte jeder von ihnen seinen Teil eines Vollstreckers gespielt.

Chase hatte ihn zu seinem unfreiwilligen Spießgesellen gemacht, der nichts weiter wollte, als seinen Hals aus der Schlinge zu ziehen, und House hatte ihnen beiden dabei geholfen.

House.

Foreman fragte sich, wie viel er eigentlich von der ganzen Sache gewusst hatte.

Sein Blick lag auf Chase, wanderte über das blasse Gesicht und die Kanülen, die in seinem Arm steckten.

In den Jahren bei House hatte er gelernt, mit der demonstrativen Distanz und der gelegentlich scharfen Bissigkeit umzugehen (eine Angewohnheit, die ihn House ein bisschen ähnlicher machte, aber sie alle neigten dazu, Eigenheiten von House zu übernehmen, auf die eine oder andere Weise).

Als Kollege schätzte er ihn, denn Chase legte keinen Wert darauf, die Führung in einem Team zu übernehmen. Dazu fehlte ihm der Ehrgeiz.

Foreman stellte fest, dass er das gern als Bequemlichkeit auslegte und sich offen darüber ärgerte.

Eigentlich sollte er froh sein, dass Chase nicht der Rivale war, den er anfangs befürchtet hatte.

„Er ist frisch und heiß." Taubs Arm tauchte in seinem Gesichtsfeld auf, einen Becher Kaffee zwischen den Fingern haltend.

Hinter seiner Schulter entdeckte Foreman das erschrockene Gesicht von Masters. Sie schien sich immer noch nicht von dem Schock erholt zu haben, dass sie in einer Abteilung arbeitete, in der das Niederstrecken von Ärzten zur Tagesordnung zu gehören schien.

„Es sieht alles bestens aus", bemerkte Taub mit einem prüfenden Blick auf die Monitore. „Du wirst dich früher wieder über ihn ärgern können, als dir lieb ist."

An dem brühend heißen Kaffee verbrannte er sich den Mund.

Rasch stellte er den Becher auf der Ablage ab und sah zu, wie Masters eine neue Infusion legte.

„Keine Spur von dem Täter", sagte sie mit schwacher Stimme. „Die Polizei weiß nicht mal, nach wem oder was sie suchen soll."

Irgendwie, dachte Foreman, war es vielleicht besser so.

Wenn es sich um einen Anhänger Dibalas handelte (und er war sich dessen ziemlich sicher), würden einige unschöne Wahrheiten ans Licht kommen.

Neue Untersuchungen.

Vielleicht sogar eine Exhumierung.

Er konnte gar nicht daran denken, ohne Übelkeit zu verspüren.

Es würde ihn seine Lizenz kosten, und Chase unter Umständen nicht nur seine Karriere, sondern ein paar Jahre seines Lebens hinter Gittern.

Man stellte keine absichtliche Fehldiagnose an einem Politiker, egal, was für ein Monster er war.

Als wäre das, was danach passiert war, nicht schlimm genug gewesen.

Er schrak zusammen, als er Taubs Hand auf seiner Schulter fühlte. „Masters und ich können hier übernehmen."

Foreman streckte die steif gewordenen Glieder. Sein Rücken schmerzte. „Ich bleibe hier."

„Es wird noch einige Zeit dauern, bis er aufwacht."

„Ich habe House versprochen, ihm den OP-Bericht vorzulegen. Er wollte nur kurz nach hause fahren und gleich wieder kommen."

Das entsprach nicht ganz der Wahrheit, aber er wusste, dass House dasselbe dachte.

Wenn Chase zu sich kam und redete, würde er vielleicht nicht wissen, was er sagte. Und zu wem.

Taub bohrte die Fäuste in seinen Kittel und schaute nachdenklich auf Chase herunter. „Ich kann mir keinen Grund vorstellen, warum jemand einen Arzt niederknallen sollte. Es ist nicht so, dass jeder von uns Leichen im Keller versteckt hält. Es sei denn, man heißt Dr. Kevorkian."

Wenn du wüsstest, dachte Foreman bitter amüsiert.

„Ihr mögt euch nicht besonders, oder?" fragte Taub unvermittelt.

Foreman knackte mit den Fingerknöcheln.

Er war müde und gereizt und stand am Rand einer Krise, und Taub erdreistete sich, Smalltalk am Krankenbett zu halten. „Wir arbeiten zusammen. Ich kenne ihn seit sieben Jahren. Ich habe keine Ehefrau, die zuhause auf mich wartet. Ich bleibe hier."

„Gut argumentiert", sagte Taub trocken.

Masters blickte auf Chase hinunter. Sie sah aus wie ein verschrecktes Lämmchen. „Gibt es wirklich niemanden, den wir informieren sollten?"

„Seine Eltern sind tot", erwiderte Foreman lakonisch. „Seine Ex ist Gott weiß wo. Er wird nicht viel Wert darauf legen, sie zu sehen."

Taub sah ihn durchdringend an. „Vielleicht legt sie darauf Wert."

Damit sie sehen konnte, welche Konsequenzen sein unmoralisches Handeln hatte.

Damit sie an seinem Bett sitzen konnte mit einem neuerlichen Beweis dafür, was für einen schlechten Einfluss House auf sie alle hatte, und welche Folgen sie dafür zu tragen hatten. War das Gerechtigkeit oder göttliche Strafe?

„Wir warten ab", entschied er bestimmt und merkte plötzlich, dass er wieder einmal den Boss gab. Die Gefahr bestand immer, wenn House nicht anwesend war. „Niemand ruft irgendwen an."

Die Wahrheit war, er wollte Cameron nicht sehen. Sie wusste so viel über die Sache wie er selbst und würde Eins und Eins zusammenzählen können.

Außerdem, die beiden waren geschiedene Leute. Kein Grund, alte Wunden aufzureißen.

Er wünschte sich, sie würden gehen.

Einfach nur gehen und ihm eine gute Nacht wünschen.

Die er ohnehin nicht haben würde.

Beinahe war er froh, als er das unverkennbare Geräusch von House' Stock auf dem Flur hörte. In der Stille der Nacht klang es noch lauter als gewöhnlich.

„Ich wollte Sie nicht stören bei Ihrer nächtlichen Orgie", begrüßte er sie gewohnt ruppig, und an Masters gewandt: „Nehmen Sie ihn nicht so hart ran. Das Fesseln und Knebeln würde ich auf das nächste Date mit Dr. Chase verschieben, wenn er Ihre Bemühungen zu schätzen weiß."

Taub schob sie an ihm vorbei. „Ich fahre nach hause", sagte er zu ihr. „Sie sollten das auch tun."

Mit einem letzten Blick über die Schulter ließ sie sich nach draußen führen.

Foreman dachte daran, House seinen Hocker anzubieten, aber er war zu müde, um seinem Körper den Befehl dazu zu geben.

Ohne weitere Umstände setzte House sich auf die Kante des Betts und überprüfte Chase' Puls und Pupillenreaktion.

„Etwas Neues?" fragte er dabei, als erkundigte er sich nach dem Wetter oder dem Stand eines Baseballmatchs.

„Nichts."

„Hm. Kein wildes Phantasieren über Fegefeuer und ewiger Verdammnis?"

„Sie müssen nur noch ein paar Stunden Geduld haben", erwiderte Foreman gereizt.

House antwortete nicht. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt Chase.

Wäre er bei Bewusstsein, dann wäre das einer der glücklichsten Momente seines Lebens, dachte Foreman verkniffen.

„Die Narkose wirkt noch", bemerkte er.

„Er sollte allmählich zu sich kommen", murmelte House abwesend und warf einen prüfenden Blick auf die Überwachungsmonitoren. „Wollen Sie es mit einem Kuss versuchen? Bei Dornröschen soll es funktioniert haben."

„Es war kein Zufall."

House hielt kaum in seiner Beschäftigung inne, während er kurz aufblickte. „Dann wissen Sie mehr als ich."

„Dieser Kerl, der auf ihn geschossen hat. Wir beide wissen, wieso er es getan hat."

„Natürlich, als professioneller Autoknacker und ehemaliger Delinquent kennen Sie sich mit Schießereien besser aus als ich. Und in die Psyche eines Schwerverbrechers können Sie sich ohne Frage leichter hinein versetzen als ich. Wollen Sie Ihr kriminelles Hintergrundwissen mit mir teilen?"

Er besaß nicht den Nerv, auf House' Bosheiten einzugehen. „Haben Sie noch gar nicht daran gedacht, dass der Mann ein Fanatiker sein könnte?", raunte er eindringlich, erfasst von der lächerlichen Furcht, jemand könnte ihnen zuhören.

„Die meisten Leute, die eine Knarre besitzen, sind welche. Ich habe auch eine. Zuhause in meiner Nachttischschublade."

„Das ist kein Spaß, House. Sie wissen genau, was ich meine. Sie, ich und Chase sind die einzigen, die die genauen Umstände von Dibalas Tod kennen. Was, wenn es noch jemand anderer herausgefunden hat?"

„Nah", machte House, nachdem er kurz so tat, als würde er überlegen. „Dazu waren Sie zu vorsichtig. Und Chase zu clever."

„Dann ist es Revanche gewesen. Jemand, der seinen Tod rächen will, egal wie. Jeder weiß, dass er hier gestorben ist. Es kann nicht schwer sein, herauszufinden, wer seine behandelnden Ärzte gewesen sind. Chase hat es erwischt, weil er das Pech hatte, Klinikdienst zu haben. Wären ich oder Sie in der Ambulanz gewesen, läge jetzt vielleicht einer von uns hier anstatt von Chase."

Auf House' hagerem Gesicht erschien tatsächlich so etwas wie ein belustigtes Lächeln. „Sie haben die Hosen voll", stellte er fest.

„Ja", stieß er hervor, froh, ein Ventil für seine angestaute Angst zu finden. „Ich habe verdammt noch mal die Hosen voll, wenn ein Kollege von mir auf dem Weg über den Parkplatz von einem Irren angeschossen wird, der genau so gut ein politischer Eiferer sein kann und berechnend handelt. Wird er gefasst, wird er reden. Wenn er weiterhin frei herumläuft, macht er uns unser restliches Leben zur Hölle. Wir haben die Arschkarte gezogen, House. Hier gibt es kein Rätsel zu knacken und keine Finten zu legen. Wir sind angeschmiert, egal, wie Sie es drehen und wenden."

„Uh", sagte House. „Sie sind knatschig. Besser, Sie fahren nach hause und legen sich aufs Ohr."

„Sie und ich stecken da mit drin", sagte er bemüht ruhig. „Chase hatte den Finger am Abzug, aber abgedrückt haben wir alle miteinander."

„Klingt markig, wenn Sie so etwas sagen. Besonders am Bett eines frisch operierten Schussopfers."

Gott, er war viel zu müde, um sich auf eine Debatte einzulassen.

Eine, die er ohnehin verlieren würde.

„Ich fahre nach hause", kündigte er an.

„Falls Sie morgen früh nicht rechtzeitig da sind, soll ich die Polizei alarmieren?" rief House ihm nach. „Nur, falls Sie unterwegs ein Heckenschütze niederstreckt."

Mistkerl.

Foreman kämpfte sich energisch aus seinem Kittel und zerknüllte ihn zwischen seinen Händen, während er zum Spindraum ging.

Erst dort fiel ihm auf, dass er nicht mehr auf Chase geachtet hatte, bevor er den Raum verlassen hatte.


	5. House

Bleich war er und still.

Einen irrationalen Moment lang war er beinahe überzeugt, er würde nicht mehr aufwachen.

Aber der Monitor zeigte beruhigende Werte. Geradezu erschütternd positive Werte sogar.

Dabei sah er mehr tot als lebendig aus.

Wimpern, Brauen und sein Haar hoben sich stärker als sonst von seiner Haut ab, aus der alle Farbe gewichen war.

Selbst seine Lippen waren kreideweiß, und um die Augen lagen tiefviolette Schatten.

Die Haut seines Innenarms war blau von den Nadeleinstichen und Kanüleneintritten. In der Hektik und der Dringlichkeit, zu operieren, hatte man beim Einspritzen nicht allzu viel Sorgfalt walten lassen.

Zur Sicherheit hatte man ihm einen Tubus gesetzt, den er jetzt nicht mehr brauchte.

Er schaltete den Ventilator ab und holte den Schlauch aus seiner Kehle, was ihm ein gurgelndes Geräusch entlockte und das irgendwie beruhigend war, denn es war immerhin ein Lebenszeichen.

Der Anblick von postoperativen Patienten war ihm keineswegs neu, aber bei Chase kamen ihm die typischen Veränderungen alarmierend vor.

Als sei es nicht richtig, dass er nun hier lag, angeschlossen an Maschinen, die er normalerweise beherrschte und nicht sie ihn.

Die Mullverbände waren noch frisch und jungfräulich weiß. Mit Unbehagen stellte er sich vor, mit welcher Wucht die Geschosse seinen Körper durchschlagen hatten, und dachte an die schiere Panik, die ihn im OP überfallen hatte, als sein Blut ungehindert über seine Finger geronnen war. Die Sekunden, in denen er nach der Blutung gesucht hatte, würde er am liebsten aus seinem Gedächtnis löschen.

Foreman hatte recht. Die Heimsuchung in Form eines Fanatikers hatte Chase niedergestreckt, nicht der Zufall. Die wenigen Hinweise sprachen eine deutliche Sprache.

Und darum war es besser, wenn er hier blieb.

Es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, Chase wäre unter Foremans unfreiwilliger Aufsicht aufgewacht, doch andererseits schien sein Neurologe mit der Situation überfordert.

Er war so sicher gewesen, alle Eventualitäten bedacht zu haben.

Woran er nicht gedacht hatte, waren politische Fanatiker und Wirrköpfe.

Aber, lieber Himmel, wer zog solchen Irrsinn in Betracht? Wer dachte daran, wie persönlich der Verlust eines mordenden und skrupellosen Staatschefs werden konnte?

„Keine Veränderung." Wilsons Stimme hinter ihm ließ ihn hochschrecken. Er hatte ihn nicht einmal hereinkommen hören. In der Hand hielt er einen Becher Kaffee, den er ihm wortlos reichte, ehe er sich auf den einzigen Hocker im Zimmer setzte und den sorgenvollen Blick auf Chase richtete. „Wenn du dich für eine Weile aufs Ohr hauen willst-… Ich gebe Bescheid, sobald er blinzelt."

Einen flüchtigen Moment lang überlegte er, was passieren würde, wenn er Wilson berichten würde, was er wusste.

Dass Chase einen zweiten Hitler aus dem Verkehr gezogen hatte, mit einer Raffinesse und Eleganz, die er bewundern musste.

Dass Chase, den jeder für lenkbar und gleichgültig hielt, eine uneigennützige Entscheidung getroffen hatte, die ihn nicht nur seine Ehe, sondern jetzt vielleicht sogar das Leben kosten würde.

Er selbst hatte ihm die Waffe dafür in die Hand gelegt.

Zum Teil machte ihn das mitverantwortlich. Zum Teil fühlte er sich mitschuldig.

Auch darin hatte Foreman recht gehabt. Sie waren zu seinen Komplizen geworden, und er hatte sich nicht einmal schuldig gefühlt dafür.

Gehandelt hatte Chase allein, aber die Idee in seinen Kopf gepflanzt hatten andere.

Er fragte sich, wie das Attentat auf Dibala in der Klinik auf ihn gewirkt hatte. Ein junger verzweifelter Mann, der alles riskiert hatte, um sein Land zu schützen.

Welchen Einfluss hatte das auf ihn gehabt?

War es der letzte Tropfen gewesen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht hatte?

Was war mit seiner Frau, die so offen ihre Abneigung gezeigt hatte und mehr als bereit gewesen war, den Diktator sterben zu lassen?

Was hatte er selbst in Chase bewirkt, als er mutwillig auf Sklerodermie getippt hatte?

Am Ende hatten sie beide gewusst, dass eine falsche Behandlung ihn umbringen würde. Er war bereit gewesen, sich dafür mit Foreman anzulegen. Nicht, weil er sicher war, dass seine Vermutung stimmte. Sondern weil sie den Patienten eventuell töten würde.

Und wie konnte man einen Henker vornehmer aus dem Verkehr ziehen als mit einer falschen Diagnose?

Chase hatte sie untermauert, mit den falschen Mitteln, doch er fragte sich, wie sicher er sich dabei gewesen war.

Wenn er geahnt hatte, dass es Dibala umbringen würde, musste er davon ausgegangen sein, dass er, House, falsch lag.

Es gab keinen anderen Grund für seine Tat. Sie war rational gewesen, aber nicht kalt.

_Besser ein Mord als eine Fehldiagnose. _

Nicht für Chase.

Der Preis, den er bezahlt hatte, war hoch genug gewesen. Dies hier war eindeutig zu viel.

„Du hast ihn gern", stellte Wilson fest. „Du liebst das Gefühl, ihm ständig das Gegenteil zu versichern, aber du respektierst ihn. Du hast ihn am längsten behalten und als einzigen entlassen, weil er zu dem geworden ist, was du aus ihm machen wolltest. Es war keine Laune von dir. Du hast ihn bewusst gefeuert, weil er dir zu ähnlich geworden ist. Konkurrenz in den eigenen Reihen erträgst nicht mal du. Und du hast ihn zurückgenommen, als seine Ehe zerbrochen ist. Nicht, weil du ihn gebraucht hättest. Sondern weil er dich gebraucht hat. Du redest dir ein, dass du Veränderung hasst. Aber du kannst erkennen, wann sie notwendig ist. Und auch danach handeln. Dass du ihm dein Blut gegeben hast, hat beinahe etwas Symbolisches. Deine Mitarbeiter sind mehr als das. Sie sind ein Teil von dir. Eine Familie, die du jederzeit vor die Tür setzen kannst, wenn sie anfängt, dich zu nerven. Metaphorisch gesprochen."

House stieß ein unwilliges Schnauben aus. „Können wir den Psychoquatsch überspringen und zum sinnvollen Teil deiner Rede kommen?"

„Du würdest nicht hier sein, wenn Chase dir absolut nichts bedeuten würde."

„Ich hätte auch die Hände in den Schoß legen und abwarten können, bis er auf dem Tisch verblutet wäre."

„Nur, weil jetzt dein Blut in seinen Adern fließt – wieder metaphorisch gesprochen -, bedeutet das nicht, dass du dir die Nacht an seinem Bett um die Ohren schlagen musst."

_Wenn du etwas unternimmst, weil du es nicht länger ertragen kannst, zuzusehen… Wenn du dich dafür schuldig machst und den Rest deines Lebens damit leben musst… Es genügt nicht, dass jemand – ein Freund, ein Priester, Gott - dir Absolution erteilt. Du musst von jemandem hören, dass du es getan hast, weil du keinen anderen Ausweg mehr wusstest. Jemand sollte dir versichern, dass er dein Handeln versteht. _

Wilsons Worte auf dem Kongress, nachdem er sich mit einem verhinderten Vortrag über Sterbehilfe beinahe selbst massakriert hätte.

Sie trafen genau so auf Chase zu.

House kniff seinen Nasenrücken und fragte sich, ob es ihm geholfen hätte.

Es hätte ihn jedenfalls nicht davor bewahrt, eine Kugel einzufangen. Oder zwei.

„Es geht dir nahe", fuhr Wilson mit seiner hartnäckigen Pseudoanalyse fort. „Hier gibt es kein medizinisches Rätsel zu lösen wie bei Foreman, wohinter du deine Besorgnis verstecken konntest, als er dein Patient gewesen ist. Das komische kleine Gefühl, das du gerade hast, nennt sich übrigens Anteilnahme. Nur für den Fall, das du es nicht identifizieren kannst."

Er hob die Hand. „Scht."

„Ich weiß, dass du es nicht gern hörst, aber es ist das normalste-…"

„Scht!" unterbrach er ihn ein zweites Mal, den Blick fest auf Chase' bleiches Gesicht gerichtet.

Wilson beugte sich vor. „Er wacht auf. Es wird höchste Zeit."

Chase' Augenlider flatterten, und er zog ein wenig die Brauen zusammen, bevor er ein kleines, jämmerlich schwaches Stöhnen ausstieß.

Seine rechte Hand glitt fahrig über seine Brust; ein Anzeichen, dass er Schmerzen dort verspürte.

House hielt ihn davon ab, sich weiter zu bewegen, bevor er die Infusionsschläuche durcheinander bringen konnte.

„Chase." Wilson zog sein Lichtstäbchen aus der Kitteltasche. „Sind Sie bei uns? Können Sie mich hören? Sie sind im Krankenhaus. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

Nichts war in Ordnung. In seinem Blick, der nur allmählich klar wurde, flackerte unverkennbare Panik auf.

„Es ist alles gut, Robert", versicherte Wilson noch einmal. Er hatte ihn noch nie bei seinem Vornamen angesprochen. Es war seltsam, es zu hören. „Alles ist gut. Sie sind in Sicherheit."

„… tut - weh", brachte Chase heraus und griff sich erneut an die Brust. „Kann nicht…"

„Sie können atmen", mischte House sich betont schroff ein und regulierte die Zufuhr des Schmerzmittels. „Ihre zusammengeflickte Lunge muss sich nur erst wieder daran gewöhnen, ihre gewohnte Arbeit zu tun."

Aber die Angst in seinen Augen wurde deutlicher. Es waren nicht die Schmerzen, die ihn beunruhigten.

„Posttraumatischer Stress", vermutete Wilson, während er besorgt auf die rasant ansteigenden Vitalwerte blickte. „Nicht ungewöhnlich nach dem, was passiert ist."

Chase wandte den Kopf, und sein panischer Blick hielt ihn fest.

Er hatte ihn noch nie so außer sich gesehen, und es war sonderbarerweise erschreckend.

Die Lippen bewegten sich stumm, ehe er endlich einen Laut hervorbrachte. Mit etwas gutem Willen konnte er seinen Namen erkennen.

„Nicht reden", befahl er rauh und dachte dabei nicht nur an Chase' zerschossene Lunge.

Stattdessen griff Chase nach seiner Hand. Die Finger umspannten sein Handgelenk mit beinahe schmerzhaftem Druck.

Er brauchte nicht zu reden. In seinen Augen stand alles, was er lieber nicht von ihm hören wollte.

„Ich gebe Lorazepam", entschied Wilson. „Das ist eine Panikattacke."

Besser, als wenn er redet, dachte House und erwiderte den Blick aus den weit geöffneten Augen, die stumm um Hilfe flehten.

Sein Atem flog, und House fragte sich, ob etwas von dem, was ihm gerade durch den benebelten Kopf schoss, irgendeinen Sinn machte.

Es war das erste Mal, dass er ihn in schierer Angst erlebte.

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals eine derart intensive emotionale Regung an ihm gesehen zu haben, und sie schnürte ihm die Kehle zu.

Unmöglich, etwas zu sagen. Unmöglich, zu handeln.

Er saß da und sah in sein verzweifeltes Gesicht und wartete, bis das Medikament zu wirken begann.

Als er ihn endlich losließ, hinterließen seine Finger weiße Abdrücke auf seiner Haut.

House griff nach dem Regulator des Sedativs. Er stellte fest, dass er ihn nicht wach haben wollte.

Verrückt.

„Wow." Wilson schüttelte den Kopf, den Blick auf dem Monitor. „Das war ziemlich beeindruckend."

Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er Chase beeindruckend nicht mochte.

Mit einem Gefühl der Erleichterung sah er zu, wie er wieder in betäubenden, narkotischen Schlaf versank.

Bis auf weiteres.

Bis zur nächsten Panikattacke.

Zum ersten Mal seit langem fühlte er sich ratlos.

Er hasste dieses Gefühl.


	6. House Teil 2

Als er sich gegen Morgen wieder in sein Zimmer wagte, war er allein – und wach.

Den Kopf wendend, sah er ihm entgegen. Zwar sehr blass, aber gefasst.

Er war wieder der Chase, den er kannte.

Wenigstens für den Moment.

Ein Blick auf die Monitore bestätigte das, was er sah. Es ging ihm besser. Er hatte sich beruhigt.

Wenn auch nur deswegen, weil er über die Nacht eine zusätzliche Dosis Avitan angeordnet hatte.

Mit dem Stock zog er den Hocker an sein Bett heran. „Wie fühlt sich so ein Beinahe-Heldentod an?"

Chase sah ihn ausdruckslos an. „Jemand wollte mich erschießen."

„Jemand hat Sie in letzter Sekunde gerettet."

Seine Finger spielten nervös mit dem Saum der Bettdecke. „Das waren Sie, nehme ich an."

„Mir zu Füßen sinken dürfen Sie später. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Ihnen gerade nicht so danach ist, mit den ganzen Nadeln in Ihrem Arm und alles."

„Jemand wollte mich umbringen", wiederholte er, und sein Blick wurde flackernd, unstet.

Als sei ihm die Ungeheuerlichkeit seiner Worte erst beim Aussprechen bewusst geworden.

„Wer?" fragte er knapp und hielt seinen Blick fest. _Konzentriere dich, _bedeutete er ihm damit_. _Keine Zeit für Panik. „Kannten Sie den Kerl? Haben Sie ihn schon einmal gesehen?"

Verwirrt, aber ein wenig ruhiger schüttelte er den Kopf. „Kurz bevor ich gegangen bin. In der Ambulanz. Er könnte dort nach mir gefragt haben. Ich hatte jedenfalls den Eindruck."

„Beschreiben Sie ihn mir."

Chase schluckte. Er sah unruhig zum Fenster und wieder zurück. „Ist er-… Hat niemand ihn aufgehalten?"

„Sie lagen in Ihrer eigenen Blutlache herum und waren mehr tot als lebendig. Der Wachmann, der Sie gefunden hat, hielt es für wichtiger, Sie im Arm zu halten, bis ein Versorgungsteam eingetroffen ist. Sie sind ein Glückskind. Wenn man sich eine Arterie zerfetzen lässt, sollte man es in der Nähe von einem Krankenhaus tun."

Er hob die Hand und rieb sich das Gesicht.

Verletzlich sah er aus und erschreckend jung und so bleich, als würde er jeden Moment in Ohnmacht fallen.

„Oh, Gott", murmelte er undeutlich, immer noch unter dem Einfluss des erlittenen Traumas. „Großer Gott."

„Beschreiben Sie mir den Mann. Es ist wichtig."

Er riss sich sichtlich zusammen. „Groß. Kräftig. Er trug ein kariertes Hemd und eine dunkle Jacke darüber. Er sprach mit einem Akzent."

„Er hat mit Ihnen gesprochen?"

„Nur meinen Namen. Glaube ich. Ich erinnere mich nicht genau."

„Sie erinnern sich auch nicht daran, dass er schwarz gewesen ist. Interessant."

Seine Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, und die Finger gruben sich in die Bettdecke. „Woher wissen Sie das?"

„Reine Spekulation." Er behielt den Monitor im Auge. Der Blutdruck war leicht angestiegen. „An was erinnern Sie sich sonst noch?"

Die großen Kinderaugen blickten hilflos zu ihm hin. „Nichts sonst."

House verlagerte unbehaglich das Gewicht. „Als Sie aus der Narkose aufwachten, hatten Sie eine Panikattacke. Können Sie mir darüber etwas sagen?"

Sein Gesicht verschloss sich.

Er schnaufte ein paar Mal, bevor er sich abwandte. „Davon weiß ich nichts mehr."

„Die Polizei wird hier auftauchen und Ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen wollen. Wenn Sie ihnen das erzählen, was Sie mir gesagt haben, müsste das ausreichen. Ich gebe Cuddy Bescheid, dass Sie vernehmungsfähig sind."

Chase blieb erstaunlich gefasst. Als er aufstand und die Tür erreichte, hörte er ihn seinen Namen rufen.

House drehte sich um und wartete.

Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe Chase sein Anliegen in Worte fassen konnte.

„Ich kann denen nicht mehr sagen als Ihnen."

„Dazu würde ich Ihnen auch nicht raten."

Seine Finger zupften nervös an der Bettdecke, während er ihn unverwandt ansah.

Er sagte nichts mehr, aber er wusste, dass sie beide dasselbe dachten.

Und dass er Angst hatte.

Panische, grauenhafte Angst.

Er konnte es ihm nicht einmal verdenken.

Sanfter als beabsichtigt sagte er: „Sagen Sie ihnen das, was Sie mir gesagt haben. Alles andere ist zweitrangig und rein hypothetisch."

„Sie wissen es", sagte er dumpf. „Und Foreman? Hat er irgendwas gesagt?"

House zog die Tür auf. „Zählen Sie nicht die Küken, bevor sie geschlüpft sind."

„House!"

Er drehte sich noch einmal herum.

Chase' Augen hatten einen flehenden Ausdruck angenommen.

Noch schlimmer war die beginnende Panik darin.

Plötzlich überkam ihn der Wunsch, ihn wieder schlafen zu legen. Er befand sich im Fluchtmodus, einem Zustand von Kopflosigkeit, in dem er zu Fehlern und Kurzschlüssen neigte.

Keiner konnte voraussagen, was er den Beamten erzählen würde, wenn er sich in die Enge getrieben fühlte.

Chase war ein schlechter Lügner.

Besonders, wenn er dabei die Nerven verlor. Besonders, wenn ihm sein katholisches Gewissen im Weg stand.

„Ich kann das nicht", flüsterte er tonlos.

„Da müssen Sie jetzt durch, wenn Sie weiterhin ein Held sein wollen."

„Ich bin kein Held."

„Für zwei Millionen gesichtsloser Afrikaner wären Sie es."

„Reden Sie mit denen an meiner Stelle. Sagen Sie, ich bin nicht so weit. Sagen Sie ihnen, ich könnte mich an nichts erinnern."

„Sie werden das erzählen, was Sie mir gerade so überzeugend berichtet haben. Es macht nichts, wenn Sie dabei in Schweiß ausbrechen oder anfangen, mit den Zähnen zu klappern. Die Hauptsache ist, Sie lassen den Teil mit dem Fegefeuer und der göttlichen Strafe aus. Denn damit wird niemand etwas anfangen können. Jedenfalls nicht in der Bürokratie."

Er ging, bevor Chase ihn noch einmal aufhalten würde, und machte sich eine mentale Notiz, ihm kurz vor der Befragung ein Beruhigungsmittel zu setzen.

**oOo**

Er war fahrig und den Tränen nah, als er am späten Nachmittag in das Krankenzimmer trat.

Man hatte ihn vor dem Gespräch mit den zwei Beamten von der Intensivstation auf ein normales Zimmer verlegt; die äußeren Wunden heilten gut, die inneren weniger.

Cuddy, die bei der kurzen Befragung anwesend gewesen war, machte ein besorgtes Gesicht.

Als sie ihn sah, stand sie auf und nahm ihn beiseite. „Es war nutzlos. Er konnte überhaupt keine eindeutigen Angaben machen. Keine, die weitergeholfen hätten."

„Nichts Neues für Chase."

„Das ist ernst", sagte sie eindringlich, ohne auf seine Ironie einzugehen. „Jemand hat auf ihn geschossen. Das entstandene Trauma wird er verarbeiten müssen. Er braucht jemanden, der sich darum kümmert. Ich werde einen Psychologen einschalten."

„Fein", sagte er. „Einverstanden. Es wird ihn ungeheuer aufmuntern, wenn alle ihn für psychotisch halten."

„Allein der Gedanke ist absurd. Er hat Angst, es könnte wieder passieren. Der Kerl läuft immer noch frei herum. Wie psychotisch muss man sein, um darüber eine Panikattacke zu erleiden?"

Mitleidig sah sie zu Chase, der matt und unentwegt an dem Saum seines Ärmels zupfte.

Den Blick hielt er starr auf das Fenster gerichtet.

Es war, als würde er sie überhaupt nicht wahrnehmen.

House wünschte sich, er besäße außer seinem Wissen über Chase' mentalem Status Wilsons seelsorgerliche Fähigkeiten. Er würde keine zehn Minuten brauchen, um Chase von seinem Schuldkomplex zu befreien.

Die in ihm verankerte Furcht vor göttlicher Vorsehung machte ihn verrückt, nicht das Trauma.

Was er getan hatte, verlangte Buße.

Sie hatte ihn eingeholt, auf die drastischste Weise, die jemand sich vorstellen konnte.

Als er ihr stumm bedeutete, den Raum zu verlassen, seufzte sie lautlos. „Sei vorsichtig."

„Das ist meine Spezialität."

„Ich weiß."

Sobald sie gegangen war, ließ er sich auf die Kante des Betts nieder. „Sie machen es nicht ungeschehen, wenn Sie sich in Schweigen hüllen. Oder in Sack und Asche."

Chase sah immer noch zum Fenster. „Was interessiert Sie das."

„Es interessiert mich, weil Sie in Katatonie und Schuldgefühle verfallen, die absolut unnötig sind. Was Sie getan haben, lässt sich damit nicht rückgängig machen. Wenn Ihr Gott Sie bestrafen wollte, hätte er Sie da draußen verbluten und ohne Rückfahrkarte in die Hölle fahren lassen. Machen Sie die Rechnung, Chase. Darin waren Sie gut. Zwei Millionen Leben gegen eines. Stauffenberg ist weniger erfolgreich gewesen als Sie, und er hat einen Hollywoodfilm dafür bekommen."

Chase schnaubte. „Genau das, was ich mir wünsche."

„Sie dachten also, Sie kämen unbeschadet aus der Sache heraus. Sie dachten, Sie müssten nur aus dem Sandkasten aufstehen und sich den Dreck von den Hosenbeinen klopfen, nachdem Sie einen Schläger auf die Nase gehauen haben, und könnten ungerührt zur Tagesordnung übergehen."

Endlich sah er ihn an. „Haben Sie schon einmal ein Leben genommen?"

„Drei-, viermal. Wilson tut es vermutlich alle zwei Monate."

Chase schien nicht schockiert. „Mit dem Einverständnis des Patienten."

„Ihr geistlicher Leitfaden macht da keinen Unterschied. Ich kann mich täuschen, aber das Gebot heißt ‚Du sollst nicht töten'. Es heißt nicht ‚Du sollst nicht töten, es sei denn, dein Opfer erlaubt es dir'."

„Es ist ein Unterschied."

„Nicht in den Augen Ihrer Kirche."

Eine Weile war es still.

Er sah zu, wie sich Chase' Hände zu Fäusten ballten und dann wieder locker ließen.

Als er wieder sprach, klang seine Stimme gepresst und dunkler als sonst.

Entschlossen beinahe und so, als müsse er sich selbst überzeugen von dem, was er sagte. „Ich habe das Richtige getan."

„Dann brauchen Sie niemanden, der Ihnen Absolution erteilt."

Als er aufsah, konnte er die Angst wieder in seinen Augen sehen. „Ich will nicht dafür büßen."

„Keine Notwendigkeit dafür", erwiderte er so leichthin wie möglich. „Gott ist mit Zahlen leichter zu beeindrucken, als Sie glauben. Erinnern Sie sich an die Geschichte von Sodom und Gomorrha? Er war bereit, eine ganze Hurenbande zu verschonen, wenn sich dafür drei Gottesfürchtige finden lassen."

„Was soll ich tun?" fragte er leise.

„Das, was Sie längst hätten tun sollen, nachdem Sie Idi Amin Junior kaltgestellt hatten. Reden Sie mit jemandem."

„Es hilft nicht."

Was implizierte, dass er es zumindest versucht hatte.

Wider Willen interessiert hakte er nach. „Wem haben Sie es gesagt? Das Geständnis an Cameron ausgenommen."

Chase presste kurz die Lippen aufeinander, als wäre ihm die Antwort peinlich, und er sah an die Decke. „Es spielt keine Rolle."

Vielleicht log er.

Vielleicht war er auch einfach nur zu erschöpft, um diese Art von Unterhaltung zu führen.

House erhob sich. „Ich gebe Ihre Beschreibung an Cuddy weiter. Als Ihr Arzt darf ich mir die Freiheit herausnehmen, in Ihrem Interesse zu handeln, wenn Sie geistig nicht dazu in der Lage sind. Sie wollen doch nicht, dass der große schwarze Mann weiterhin frei herumläuft und versucht, Sie noch einmal über den Jordan zu schicken."

Er starrte immer noch an die Decke über sich. „Ich wünschte, Sie würden aufhören, ständig biblische Metaphern zu benutzen."

House zuckte die Achseln. „Ich dachte, die verstehen Sie leichter als welche über Baseball."

Chase zog die Bettdecke höher und schloss die Augen.

Fürs Erste war die Unterredung beendet.

Vermutlich würde es nicht die letzte sein.

House konnte wirklich nicht sagen, dass er sich darüber freute.


	7. Chase

_Glaubst du wirklich, du kannst jemanden töten, ohne Konsequenzen für dich selbst?_

Nächte ohne Schlaf.

Tage in Agonie.

Das wochenlange Ringen mit sich selbst, bis die Tat allmählich völlig und mit ganzer Härte in sein Bewusstsein gedrungen war.

Es war wie ein Schock gewesen.

Es hatte ihm gezeigt, wozu er fähig war.

Er hatte eine Zeitlang Angst vor sich selbst gehabt.

Ich habe eine Grenze überschritten, und ich habe Schwierigkeiten, auf die andere Seite zurückzufinden.

Das bist nicht du, hatte sie fassungslos gesagt.

Wer dann? House? Sie würde es vermutlich so gesehen haben.

Schließlich das Finale, die endgültige Trennung. Und irgendwie war er erleichtert gewesen.

Nicht, weil sie ihn verurteilte und ging.

Sondern weil er eine Konsequenz trug.

Weil sein Handeln etwas bewirkt hatte, dem er sich stellen musste. Es schien gerecht zu sein. Er würde damit fertig werden.

Es würde eine Weile weh tun, und er würde sich eine Zeitlang regelmäßig nach Feierabend betrinken, und er würde sich selbst leid tun und sich fragen, was zum Teufel er falsch gemacht hatte.

Aber es war ihn richtig so erschienen.

Als wäre es eine Art Buße, die er auf sich nahm.

Das Scheitern seiner Ehe hatte er mit unverbindlichen Verabredungen und Gelegenheitssex kompensiert. 

_Wie du mir, so ich dir. _Es lag eine gewisse Ironie darin, dass er die Methoden seiner Exfrau anwendete.

Eine Zeitlang hatte es ihn davon abgehalten, über die Gründe nachzudenken.

Bis vorgestern.

Bis dieser Mann ihn daran erinnert hatte, dass er nicht einfach nur eine falsche Diagnose gestellt hatte.

Er blickte stundenlang an die Decke, den Kopf voll von Bildern und alptraumhaften Szenen.

Kurz danach war er nicht fähig gewesen, sich dem zu stellen. Jetzt ließ er sämtliche Details Revue passieren, analysierte sie, drehte und wendete sie hin und her. Zwang sich, das blutüberströmte Gesicht des Diktators zu sehen. Harmlos hatte er ausgesehen und hinfällig, angewiesen auf die Hilfe von Ärzten wie jeder andere Patient. Seine ganze Macht war unsichtbar, verschwunden, als er dort auf dem Tisch lag und das Leben aus ihm wich.

Leben, das ihm heilig sein sollte.

Anfangs war da sogar so etwas wie Sympathie gewesen. Er wunderte sich immer noch darüber, wenn er daran dachte, wie geschickt sich das Böse in einem Menschen verbergen konnte.

Die jovial klingende Stimme, der wache Blick, das unverhohlene Interesse an seiner Person.

Es klang seltsam, aber er fühlte sich zu Menschen hingezogen, die Autorität besaßen. Menschen, die Dominanz zeigten, ganz einfach deswegen, weil es für sie selbstverständlich war.

Es fesselte ihn, weil er selbst nicht so war.

Es erklärte sein Steckenbleiben bei House – zweimal war er kurz vor dem Absprung gewesen und hatte es dann doch nicht geschafft -, und es gab ihm eine gewisse Sicherheit, sich dieser Autorität anzuvertrauen.

Aber House war kein Tyrann. Kein Monster. Jeder, der das annahm, hatte noch nie in die grässliche Fratze eines Massenmörders geschaut.

_Was hätte ich tun sollen? Was hätte ich denn tun sollen, wenn es nach Dir gegangen wäre?_

Wie immer, gab Gott keine Antwort. Chase hätte ein Menetekel an der Wand begrüßt. So wie es bei König Belsazar passiert war.

Es lässt sich nicht ungeschehen machen.

Das waren House' Worte, nicht die von Gott.

Von Gott erwartete man Trost und verzeihende Gnade.

Oder ewige Verdammnis.

Er versuchte zu beten, doch es kam nichts. Keine Worte, die das ausdrückten, was er fühlte. Er wusste es selber nicht.

Schuldgefühle hatte House ihm diagnostiziert, doch er war sich dessen nicht sicher.

Vielleicht machte ihn das zu einem gewissenlosen Menschen.

Aber wie hätte er es mit sich vereinbaren sollen, wenn dieser Mann loszog und tausende von unschuldigen Menschen massakrierte?

Es passierte jeden Tag, überall auf der Welt.

Du hast einen Eid geschworen.

_Pfeifen Sie auf den Eid_, hörte er House' scharfe Stimme in seinem Kopf. _Als ob Sie jemals Wert darauf gelegt hätten._

Wenn er nichts weiter in ihm hätte sehen können als einen Menschen. Am Ende war Dibala nicht einmal mehr das gewesen.

Eine Bestie mit geifernden Fängen wäre eine treffendere Beschreibung.

Du hast dich mit ihm auf eine Stufe gestellt.

_Ja, aber Ihre Gründe waren besser als seine. Um knappe zwei Millionen Mal._

Ich habe ihn getötet, sagte er stumm. Es wäre die Aufgabe von anderen gewesen, ihn zu hindern. Und vielleicht hätten sie es getan. Wie kann ich sicher sein, dass er nicht zur Umkehr gekommen wäre?

_Glauben Sie wirklich, Hitler hätte sich seinen Hass auf die Menschheit ausreden lassen? Mittels Psychoanalyse? Durch radikale Persönlichkeitsveränderung? Tyrannen bleiben Tyrannen, Chase. _

Halten Sie den Mund, sagte er zu dem imaginären House in seinem Kopf. Sie sind keine Hilfe.

_Und Sie sind ein armseliger Jammerlappen. _

Chase bohrte die Handflächen in die Augenhöhlen, bis er Sterne sah. Das hier führte zu nichts.

Höchstens zu einer weiteren Panikattacke, die er allmählich in sich aufsteigen spürte.

Blind tastete er nach dem Rufgerät. Er würde die Nachtschwester um ein Schlafmittel bitten.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Er fuhr hoch.

Wilson stand an der Tür und lugte herein, die Brauen fragend hochgezogen. „Ich dachte, ich hätte Sie rufen hören."

Hoffentlich hatte er nicht laut mit sich selbst geredet.

Chase schüttelte den Kopf und deutete auf seine Brust. „Nur Schmerzen."

Wilson kam herein und regulierte die Zufuhr der Infusion. „Was ganz normal ist nach dem, was Sie hinter sich haben."

Unschlüssig blieb er neben dem Bett stehen, die Hände in den Kitteltaschen. „Cuddy sagte mir, sie wollte einen Psychologen für Sie hinzuziehen. Ich habe es ihr ausgeredet. Vorerst. Ich denke, das war in Ihrem Interesse."

Danke", erwiderte er ein wenig verdutzt, nicht sicher, was er sonst sagen sollte.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie es nicht wollen", fuhr er zögernd fort, „aber Sie sollten mit jemandem reden. Was Ihnen passiert ist, kann zu einer hochgradigen psychischen Belastung werden. Immerzu Ängste und Gefühle zu vergraben und zu unterdrücken, ist auf Dauer keine gute Lösung. Sie haben bei House gesehen, wohin es führen kann."

Schlug er ihm vor, mit ihm zu reden? Worüber?

Einen kurzen Moment lang fürchtete er, House könnte ihm etwas erzählt haben.

Seine nächsten Worte bestätigten das Gegenteil.

„Sie haben eine schwere Zeit hinter sich. Eine Ehe zu lösen, hinterlässt immer das Gefühl des Versagens. Ganz egal, wie einvernehmlich man sich getrennt hat und sich verspricht, Freunde zu bleiben. Es zerstört eine kleine Illusion in uns. Sie haben es noch nicht überwunden. Jetzt dieser Angriff auf Sie. Es ist schwer genug, das zu verkraften, wenn man psychisch stabil ist. Sie werden Hilfe brauchen. Sie können das nicht allein bewältigen, Chase."

„Es geht mir gut."

„Sie hatten eine Panikattacke."

„Es geht mir gut", wiederholte er monoton.

Wilson setzte sich auf die Bettkante und faltete die Hände.

Chase fragte sich, ob das die Pose war, die er einnahm, wenn er einem seiner Patienten beibrachte, wie lange er noch zu leben hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie Freunde haben. Menschen, mit denen Sie reden können. Jemand, der sich um Sie kümmert, ob Sie das nun zulassen wollen oder nicht. Manchmal helfen Freunde, indem sie ihre Freunde zu etwas bringen müssen, was diese nicht einsehen wollen oder können. Das nennt sich Besorgnis. Mitgefühl. Stoßen Sie das nicht von sich, Chase. Es ist das Wertvollste, zu dem wir fähig sind."

„House muss Sie oft vor den Kopf gestoßen haben." Es war ihm herausgerutscht, ehe er darüber nachgedacht hatte. Betreten biss er sich auf die Lippen und sah zur Seite.

„Ja", gab Wilson mit einem kleinen Seufzer zu. „Deswegen ist er nie weniger mein Freund gewesen." Er strich seinen Kittel glatt und erhob sich. „Möchten Sie jemanden anrufen?"

„Nein."

„Ich kann ein paar Minuten bei Ihnen bleiben", schlug Wilson nach einem kurzen Zögern vor.

„Das ist nicht nötig." Er schluckte. „Danke für das Angebot."

Wilson drückte kurz seine Schulter. „Ich habe Nachtdienst. Wenn etwas ist, rufen Sie mich."

Als er gegangen war, spürte Chase heiße Tränen über seine Wangen laufen, doch er fühlte nichts dabei.

**oOo**

Nach Feierabend brachte Masters ihm einen Blumenstrauß. Er konnte nicht sagen, dass er sich in den wenigen Wochen ihrer Anwesenheit im Team mit ihr angefreundet hatte (mit wem hatte er das schon? Gott, er war wirklich wie House), doch er fand es nett, als sie eigenhändig eine Vase holte und die Blumen auf den Nachttisch abstellte.

„Taub und Foreman schauen später vorbei", sagte sie.

Nicht, dass er wild auf Besuch gewesen wäre.

Es lenkte ihn ab, aber der Gedanke, mit Foreman zu sprechen, hing wie eine Gewitterwolke über ihm.

Ein wenig linkisch setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl und klemmte die Hände zwischen ihre Knie. „Ich habe nie bemerkt, wie wichtig Sie für das Team sind. Ohne Sie fehlt etwas. House ist anders als sonst. Nicht bei der Sache. Und Foreman grübelt über irgendetwas, nur nicht über unseren derzeitigen Fall."

„Würden Sie mir die Unterlagen bringen?" Es würde ihm etwas zu tun geben.

Masters zog eine Akte aus ihrer Tasche. „Ich dachte mir, dass Sie danach fragen würden."

Verblüfft nahm er die Dokumente entgegen.

Sie zuckte kurz und verlegen die Achseln. „Sie sind alle wie House. Foreman, Taub, Sie. Es war nicht schwer, das zu erraten."

Er legte die Akte zur Seite und wusste nicht so recht, was er zu ihr sagen sollte. „Sie machen es gut."

„Ich habe die Kündigung eingereicht."

Ganz so verwundert, wie er vorgab, war er nicht.

In vielem glich sie Cameron, doch sie hatte einen entscheidenden Nachteil, was den Job anging: sie war nicht in House verliebt.

Sie betrachtete ihren Chef nicht als jemanden, den es vor sich selbst zu retten galt.

Trotzdem fragte er. „Sie haben ihn beeindruckt, sonst hätte er Sie gleich am ersten Tag gefeuert. Und das hier ist einer der renommiertesten Jobs, die Sie in Ihr Resümee eintragen können. Warum geben Sie auf?"

Sie lachte ihr kleines, ärgerliches Lachen, das so unsicher und verlegen und seltsam kindlich war. „Oh, er hätte mich drei Mal gefeuert, wenn Cuddy nicht gewesen wäre. Aber das ist nicht so wichtig. Ich möchte meinen Doktor machen. Ich möchte Menschen helfen. Nicht sie auseinander nehmen."

„Es hilft, wenn Sie in der Diagnostik arbeiten. Und in der Psychologie sowieso." Ihr Fachgebiet, wie er sich erinnerte.

„Ich schätze." Sie sah auf ihre Hände nieder. „House ist ein besserer Arzt, als ich es jemals sein werde. Und ein besserer Psychologe. Aber ich möchte nicht so werden wie er."

„Dann können Sie sich mit Foreman zusammentun."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso?"

„Nur so ein Gedanke." Plötzlich bedauerte er, dass sie ging. Es war amüsant gewesen, wenn sie versuchte, sich gegen House zu behaupten.

Manchmal gelang ihr das sogar.

Er konnte nicht sagen, dass er in seinen ersten drei Jahren die Courage dazu aufgebracht hatte.

„Er verändert Menschen", fuhr sie fort. „Er bewirkt etwas in ihnen. Er holt etwas aus einem heraus, dessen man sich nicht für fähig gehalten hat."

Chase wunderte sich, weshalb sie plötzlich so offen zu ihm war.

Bisher hatten sie kaum mehr als drei Sätze miteinander gewechselt, und auch dann war es nur um Berufliches gegangen. „Es ist nicht nur negativ, oder?"

„Es macht mir Angst", gestand sie. „Vielleicht können Sie und Foreman und Taub besser damit umgehen, weil Sie Männer sind. Oder weil Sie andere Ideale haben und sich an einer Quote orientieren. Für mich ist ein Patient nicht nur ein Fall. Es ist ein Mensch mit Gefühlen und Ängsten, der sich mir anvertraut. Sie halten das wahrscheinlich für dumm und einfältig, aber ich möchte das nicht verlieren."

Ihre Worte trafen ihn, obwohl er es nicht wollte. „Sie sind nicht einfältig."

Masters lächelte schwach. „Es ist nett, dass Sie nett sind. Bisher wusste ich nicht, dass Sie es sein können."

Allmählich dämmerte es ihm. „Sie halten mich für eine Kopie von House."

„Sie sind ihm ähnlich", wich sie aus. „So wie alle, die für ihn arbeiten."

„Sie würden nicht werden wie er", sagte er mit so viel Überzeugung, wie er aufbringen konnte.

„Doch", erwiderte sie schlicht. „Entweder das, oder er wird so lange an mir arbeiten und mich erniedrigen, bis ich mir nicht mehr anders zu helfen weiß. Ich will mich nicht ständig mit Sarkasmus verteidigen müssen oder mir witzige Schlagfertigkeiten ausdenken müssen. Alles, was ich will, ist, zu arbeiten. Aber nicht nach seinen Regeln. Sie sind nichts für mich."

Chase fühlte sich merkwürdig durchschaut. Von einer Medizinstudentin. Es war ein sonderbares Gefühl. „Wann werden Sie gehen?"

„Zum Ende dieses Monats."

„Es tut mir leid", sagte er und meinte es auch so.

„Ich wünschte, das wäre nicht passiert", sagte sie nach einer Weile Schweigen und deutete vage seine derzeitige Situation an. „Wenn Sie darüber mit jemandem reden wollen-… Ich kann noch nicht mit einem Titel angeben, aber ich kann zuhören. Das konnte ich schon immer, schätze ich. Ich bin gut darin."

„Danke", sagte er verblüfft.

Sie kam ihm rührend vor in ihrer Naivität, aber zugleich bewunderte er sie um ihre Fähigkeit, Konsequenzen zu ziehen.

Vielleicht war es wirklich besser für sie, wenn sie ging.

House würde sie so lange schleifen, bis sie ihren Idealismus verlieren würde.

Und Idealismus war nicht immer schlecht.

Auch wenn House das anders sah.

Er fragte sich, ob ihr Idealismus ausreichen würde, um zu töten.

Vorstellen konnte er es sich nicht, doch er hatte es von sich selbst genau so wenig erwartet.

Beinahe war er enttäuscht, als sie aufstand und sich linkisch den Rock gerade strich, bevor sie sich verabschiedete.

Jede Gesellschaft war besser, als alleine zu sein.

Alles war besser, als an Dibala denken zu müssen.


	8. Foreman Teil 2

Die Klinik wurde quasi sein neues Zuhause.

Unfreiwillig. Eher notgedrungen.

Taub zog ihn damit auf, Chase zu bemuttern, weil er sich erbot, Nachtschichten zu übernehmen.

„Läuft da was zwischen euch beiden, von dem ich nichts mitgekriegt habe?" frotzelte Taub.

House mischte sich ein. „Glauben Sie im Ernst, jemand wie Foreman lässt sich auf unkonventionellen Sex ein? Mit Chase? Sie überschätzen ihn."

„Ich bleibe nicht wegen Chase", sagte Foreman missmutig, obwohl er genau wusste, dass sie ihn durchschauten und House sogar den Grund dafür kannte.

„Sie bleiben, weil Ihnen zuhause langweilig ist, verstehe", sagte House. „Oder ist es, weil Sie Angst vor dem bösen schwarzen Mann haben? Oder haben Sie tatsächlich so etwas wie ein Herz in Ihnen entdeckt, das für ein Schussopfer schlägt?"

„Chase ist traumatisiert", sagte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Jeder an seiner Stelle wäre das."

„Und Sie halten ihn im Arm, sobald er anfängt zu weinen. Ausgesprochen edelmütig von Ihnen. Nehmen Sie eine Kamera mit, wenn es so weit ist. Für das Beweisfoto."

Mistkerl, dachte Foreman nicht zum ersten Mal. Du weißt genau, warum.

Taub sah zwischen ihnen hin und her. „Gibt es etwas, das ich wissen sollte?"

„Ihre Frau hat vor zwei Stunden angerufen", ließ House ihn wie nebensächlich wissen. „Sagte, Sie sollten nicht mit dem Abendessen auf sie warten. Aber das war vermutlich nicht das, was Sie gemeint haben."

„Oh Gott." Taub griff hastig nach seinem Mantel. „Wir waren verabredet!"

Eine weitere Ehe am Abgrund, dachte Foreman.

Sobald Taub aus dem Raum war, begann House, seinen Rucksack zu schultern, bereit, in den Feierabend zu gehen. „Wenn Sie ein bisschen Zeit erübrigen können und der kleine traumatisierte Quengler Ihnen Luft zum Atmen lässt, auf meinem Schreibtisch liegt ein hübscher Stapel Akten zum Abzeichnen. Wie meine Unterschrift aussieht, wissen Sie ja. Aber halt, Sie dürfen ja selbst ran. Gleichberechtigung hat auch seine Vorteile, was, Foreman?"

„Warum habe ich den Eindruck, es geht Ihnen am Arsch vorbei?" fragte Foreman angriffslustig.

House' scharfer Blick erfasste ihn durchdringend. „Warum habe ich den Eindruck, Ihrer geht gerade auf Grundeis?"

„Es lässt Sie also völlig kalt, was passiert ist."

„Wenigstens einer von uns sollte einen kühlen Kopf bewahren, finden Sie nicht?"

„Kommen Sie mir bloß nicht auf die Tour. Sie spielen uns den Überlegenen vor, dabei stecken Sie genau so drin wie ich. Chase hat allein gehandelt, aber wir waren es, die seinen hübschen Kopf aus der Schlinge gezogen haben."

„Hm. Das letzte Mal, als ich nachgecheckt habe, hing Ihrer noch genau so drin. Es war Ihre Abteilung. Ihre Entscheidung, seine Diagnose als die richtigere anzusehen."

„Weil ich keine Ahnung hatte, woher er die Ergebnisse bekommen hat. Chase hat einen Bluttest vertauscht. Wie zum Teufel hätte ich darauf kommen sollen?"

„Mit klarem Menschenverstand, Foreman. Und ein bisschen medizinischem Hintergrundwissen."

Foreman richtete sich in seinem Stuhl auf. „Sie wussten also, dass es nicht Sklerodermie sein konnte. Und trotzdem haben Sie es vorgeschlagen. Sie wussten, dass die Behandlung darauf Dibala umbringen konnte. Wie kommt es, dass Chase es genau so wusste?"

„Oh, Foreman." Er zog ein gespielt tragikomisches Gesicht. „Kommen Sie mir jetzt nicht mit abstrusen Verschwörungstheorien. Als nächstes wollen Sie mir weismachen, Charles Manson hätte im Auftrag der CIA gehandelt."

Sein Pager hielt ihn davon ab, eine Retourkutsche geben zu müssen.

Rasch zog er das Gerät aus seiner Tasche.

„Es ist Chase", sagte er knapp und setzte sich in Bewegung.

„Vergessen Sie nicht die Kamera!" hörte er ihn hinter sich herrufen.

Bastard.

Zwei Schwestern versuchten, ihn im Bett zu halten. Er schrie, doch es war ein erstickter, gedämpfter Laut. Foreman konnte sich nicht erinnern, Chase jemals laut werden gehört zu haben. Das Geräusch zog ihm die Eingeweide zusammen. Es klang wie das Klagen eines verwundeten Tiers, das in einer Falle festsaß.

Als Foreman näher kam, konnte er das durchsickernde Blut der Operationswunde auf dem Mull sehen.

Er schlug um sich, blind und taub für das, was um ihn herum vorging.

Eine der Schwestern wandte sich ihm atemlos zu. „Er hat sich die Stiche gerissen, nachdem er draußen gewesen ist. Ich weiß nicht, was ihn so aufgeregt hat. Es war nichts auffälliges-…"

„Chase." Foreman zerrte eine Schublade auf und zog eine Dosis Lorazepam auf. „Chase! Hör auf. Hör auf damit!"

Geweitete, blaue Augen richteten sich auf sein Gesicht.

Er war schweißnass.

Blut an seinen Händen. Sein eigenes.

Foreman brauchte nicht erst zu fragen, ob es einen Flashback in ihm ausgelöst hatte.

Fast war er erleichtert, als er House' knarrende Stimme hinter sich hörte.

„Sie beide. Raus", sagte er zu den beiden Frauen. Und zu ihm: „Setzen Sie ihm schon das Sedativ. Er reißt die Wunde wieder auf, wenn er weiter herumzappelt."

Schwitzend suchte er nach einer Vene.

Die Infusion war abgerissen, und Chase hielt immer noch nicht still.

Ehe er sich versah, riss House ihm die Spritze aus der Hand und rammte die Nadel durch den Stoff hindurch in Chase' Schulter.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah er zu, wie Chase die Pupillen verdrehte und nach einem kurzen vergeblichen Versuch von Widerstand in die Kissen zurückfiel.

House schlug die Decke zurück und entfernte den Verband.

„Ihn im Arm zu halten, wird wohl nicht ausreichen", bemerkte Foreman grimmig.

„Klammern Sie die Wunde", sagte er nur. „Die Naht ist nicht gerissen."

„Das sollte in-…"

„Tun Sie, was ich sage!" fuhr er ihm über den Mund.

Innerlich kochend begutachtete er die rote schmale Wunde über Chase' Brustbein.

House hatte recht. Verkleben würde sogar ausreichen.

Stumm saßen sie links und rechts vom Bett, während Foreman einen frischen Verband anlegte.

Chase war immer noch weggetreten. Besser so.

„Es kann so nicht weiter gehen", sagte er gepresst.

„Was wollen Sie machen? Ihm den Gnadenschuss geben, damit Sie aus dem Schneider sind?"

Foreman schluckte eine scharfe Erwiderung herunter. „Es geht nicht nur darum, dass ein rachesüchtiger Wirrkopf mit einer Waffe frei herumläuft."

„Für Sie schon."

Foreman straffte sich. „Ich denke hin und wieder daran, dass der Typ unsere ganze Abteilung im Visier hat und nicht nur Chase. Und ich frage mich, wie wir die Sache handhaben sollen. Diesmal reicht es nicht, ein paar Akten aufzustöbern und uns damit rein zu waschen, House. Selbst, wenn wir sie ihm vorlegen würden, würde ihn das kaum davon abhalten, uns über den Haufen zu knallen. Der Kerl ist wahnsinnig. Ein Fanatiker. Solange er nicht gefasst ist, ist keiner von uns sicher. Wahrscheinlich weiß er längst, dass Chase überlebt hat. Glauben Sie, damit gibt er sich zufrieden? Er wird wieder kommen."

„Ihre Besorgnis ist rührend."

„Und Ihre Ignoranz geradezu lachhaft."

„Rufen Sie mich, wenn er noch einmal ausflippt." House erhob sich. „Damit ich ihn in den Arm nehmen und ihm ein Schlaflied vorsingen kann. Sie scheinen es nicht fertig zu kriegen."

„Weil ich mir nicht nur um ihn Sorgen mache, sondern um die ganze Abteilung?" schnappte Foreman.

„Sie sind nicht um ihn besorgt", erkannte House mit überraschender Belustigung. „Sie ärgern sich über ihn. Wann haben Sie das eigentlich einmal nicht getan?"

„Chase hat Mist gebaut", entfuhr es ihm unbeherrscht. „Sollen wir etwa dafür geradestehen?"

„Ich bin drei Jahre lang für Ihre Dummheiten geradegestanden", versetzte er knapp.

„Ich habe nie unethisch gehandelt!"

„Ja", erwiderte House nachdenklich. „Und das macht Sie so reizlos, Foreman."

Sein Blut brodelte, während er House nachblickte.

Er hasste es, wenn House ihn provozierte.

Und wie er es hasste.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er dasaß und ins Leere starrte und sich bemühte, wieder Herr über sich selbst zu werden.

Mitunter fiel es ihm schwer, sich House gegenüber zu zügeln.

Er zuckte zusammen, als er das Bett quietschen hörte.

Chase sah ihn an. In seinen Augen stand eine merkwürdige Leere. Folgen des Beruhigungsmittels.

„Was war los?" fragte er mit schwerer Zunge.

„Du hattest einen Alptraum", erwiderte er ungewohnt schroff.

Es half niemandem, wenn er seinen Unmut an Chase ausließ.

Aber irgendwie hätte er gern ein Ventil gefunden.

„Ist House hier gewesen?"

„Er wollte dich in den Schlaf singen. Ich habe es ihm ausgeredet."

Chase lächelte nicht einmal. „Tut es dir leid?"

Foreman fühlte, wie ihm unbehaglich zumute wurde.

Man konnte über Chase denken, was man wollte, eines war er mit Sicherheit nicht, nämlich dumm.

Hinter der glatten Fassade verbarg sich ein scharfer Verstand. Er zeigte es nur nicht übermäßig oft.

„Wir müssen eine Lösung finden", sagte er nachdrücklich.

„Es gibt keine."

„House hat damals eine gefunden, mit der keiner von uns gerechnet hat."

„Dann verlässt du dich jetzt also auf House", sagte Chase. „Beinahe komisch."

Foreman fühlte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen stieg. Was erwartete er? Dass House in Wirklichkeit von Krypton zur Erde gekommen war und übermenschliche Kräfte besaß?

Dass er sich schützend vor sie stellen und die Kugeln an sich abprallen lassen würde? Nicht einmal wenn er dazu fähig wäre, würde er ihnen den Gefallen tun.

„Wir müssen einen Weg finden", sagte er eindringlich. „Sprich' mit der Polizei. Sag' ihnen, was du gesehen hast. Erzähl' ihnen meinetwegen, dass du einen Zusammenhang mit einem früheren Fall vermutest. Wenn es so ist, finden sie ihn leichter."

Chase starrte an die Decke und begann, schwerer zu atmen.

Foreman bemühte sich, ruhig zu bleiben, und merkte doch, dass seine Stimme bebte. „Niemand kann sagen, was der Kerl weiß. Was, wenn er gar keine Ahnung hat, warum Dibala gestorben ist? Und woher sollte er es wissen? Was, wenn er nur diese wahnwitzige Vorstellung hat, dass wir als Ärzte dafür verantwortlich sind?" Und nicht als Verbrecher, setzte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Chase sah ihn fest an. „Willst du es darauf ankommen lassen?"

„Verdammt, Chase."

„Es gibt keinerlei Beweise. Du hast das Papier vernichtet. Das Formular mit meiner Unterschrift darauf."

Es hörte sich an, als wollte er sich davon überzeugen, ob er es wirklich getan hatte. „Ich habe es verbrannt."

Chase schluckte und schloss die Augen. „Versprich es."

„Dass ich den Mund halte, nach allem, was passiert ist? Die Sache eskaliert, Chase. House kann dich nicht retten. Wenn sie den Kerl schnappen und er etwas über dich wissen sollte, hast du mit einem guten Anwalt eine reelle Chance, davon zu kommen. Du hast nicht aus Habgier oder Eifersucht gehandelt."

„Ich will nicht, dass es irgendjemand erfährt."

Foreman erkannte, dass es eine von Chase' bevorzugten Taktiken war.

Die Realität zu ignorieren, war ein Talent von ihm. Dass House ein Ekel war, zum Beispiel.

Oder der Versuch, seine Tat vor seiner eigenen Frau zu verheimlichen.

Es war typisch Chase, zu glauben, dass er damit durchkommen würde.

„Du kannst nicht dein Leben lang so tun, als wäre nichts passiert."

Chase verzog den Mund. Einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als würde er die Beherrschung verlieren, doch seine Stimme klang gefasst, als er sprach. „Wenn du es verrätst, sind wir beide dran. Nicht nur ich. Wenn du denen irgendetwas sagst, ziehe ich dich mit rein. Ich werde nicht allein ins Gefängnis gehen, wenn es so weit kommt. Ich kann dafür sorgen, dass du alles verlierst, was du hast."

Bestürzt wich Foreman zurück. „Chase-…"

„Es liegt an dir", sagte er erstaunlich ruhig. „Ich habe einen Menschen getötet, und du hast es abgedeckt. Wir hätten beide unsere Approbation verloren ohne House. Keiner von uns wäre noch hier, wenn er nicht gewesen wäre."

Er war und blieb das, was Foreman in ihm immer schon gesehen hatte.

House' gefühllose, berechnende Musterkopie.

Es hätte ihn nicht überraschen sollen.

„Du bist verdammt noch mal ein Idiot", stieß er hervor.

„Deswegen behält House uns beide. Weil wir Idioten sind."

Foreman erstarrte. „Ich bin nicht wie du."

„Nein." Chase schloss die Augen. „Du bist nicht einmal wie House."

Als ob das erstrebenswert wäre.

In Chase' verdrehter Welt war es das wohl.

Er stand auf und ging aus dem Zimmer, zu aufgewühlt, um länger zu bleiben.


	9. Cuddy Teil 2

Sie liebte es, sich mit ihm in seiner Wohnung zu treffen.

Es barg immer noch ein aufregendes Element, in einer Junggesellenwohnung zu sein.

Ohne Kinderzimmer.

Ohne die Gefahr, dass Rachel schlaftrunken zur Schlafzimmertür hereinkam und sich fragte, was ihre Mom eigentlich gerade machte.

Nicht, dass sie es jemals getan hatte, und selbst wenn, glaubte Cuddy nicht, dass sie sich diese Frage tatsächlich stellen würde.

Aber es war entspannender, sie zuhause mit einem Babysitter zu lassen und den Wagen zu nehmen.

Für zwei, drei Stunden dem Alltag zu entfliehen und alles hinter sich zu lassen.

Es war unaufgeräumt und staubig in seiner Wohnung, und in der Luft hing immer das Aroma von Moschus und getragener Baumwollkleidung.

Die Wohnung roch nach ihm. Sie mochte es.

Dummerweise hatte sie nicht bedacht, dass heute die Play Offs in der Major League begannen.

Als sie hereinkam, lief der Fernseher, und auf dem Tisch stapelten sich eine Tüte Chips und eine halb leere Pizzaschachtel.

Zu seinen Füßen entdeckte sie ein Sixpack.

„Dann werden wir wohl heute einen anregenden Abend haben", bemerkte sie. „Aus welchem anderen Grund hättest du mich auch anrufen sollen, als mit mir ein Baseballspiel anzusehen?"

„Wir können immer noch Sex haben, wenn es fad wird." Er streckte die Beine lang aus und zog die Lasche von einer Bierdose. „Eigentlich solltest du dich geschmeichelt fühlen. Normalerweise säße Wilson jetzt hier."

„Hoffentlich gilt für ihn nicht dasselbe wie für mich." Cuddy zog ihre Schuhe aus und machte es sich neben ihm auf der Couch bequem.

„Ich hatte ihn vor dir angerufen. Er konnte nur keinen Babysitter kriegen. Halt. Ich verwechsle etwas. Er sagte was von ‚keine Lust'. Was meist zu frustrierenden, weil unergiebigen Männergesprächen führt. Ich habe aufgelegt, bevor er zu sehr ins Detail gehen konnte."

„Und da hast du an mich gedacht", sagte sie. „Nett."

Eine Weile sah sie den Schläger schwingenden Männern in ihren lächerlich bunten Trikots zu.

Sie hatte sich nie für Baseball erwärmen können.

Abgesehen davon, dass sie die komplizierten Regeln einfach nicht behalten konnte.

„Chase wurde heute nach hause entlassen", sagte sie in einer Werbepause.

„Die Wunde heilt gut."

„Er heilt bemerkenswert schnell."

House sah sie von der Seite an. „Sprechen wir in Metaphern oder ist das Doktorslang?"

„Ich weiß nicht." Sie seufzte. „Ich versuche mir vorzustellen, wie er in dieser großen Wohnung sitzt. Jemand, der einen Anschlag auf sein Leben hinter sich hat, sollte nicht allein sein."

„Schick' ihm deinen Babysitter. Ist sie hübsch?"

„Du weißt, was ich meine. Ich habe ihn gefragt, ob er jemanden hat, der zu ihm ziehen kann. Nur vorübergehend. Er ist mir ausgewichen. Scheinbar hat er nicht viele Freunde."

„Verwundert dich das bei Chase?"

„Du hast immerhin Wilson."

„Hm. Ich könnte Wilson an ihn ausleihen. Für ein paar Tage."

Ihr war nicht zum Lachen zumute. „Er sollte jetzt nicht allein sein."

House schaltete den Ton wieder lauter, als die Pause zu Ende war. „Ich habe ihm angeboten, in der Klinik zu bleiben."

Erstaunt sah sie ihn an. Nicht einmal sie hatte daran gedacht.

Manchmal bewies House ein Zartgefühl, das sie ihm viel zu selten zutraute. „Und er hat abgelehnt?"

„Er sagte, zuhause würde ein Stapel Wäsche auf ihn warten."

Sie lehnte den Kopf gegen seinen hinter ihr aufgestützten Arm. „Was würdest du an seiner Stelle tun?"

„Nach hause gehen und mich um die Wäsche kümmern."

„Ja", seufzte sie. „Das würdest du wirklich."

Er spielte mit einer ihrer Locken und rollte sie um seine Finger, ohne den Blick vom Bildschirm zu nehmen. „Vermutlich schaut er sich die Play Offs an und fragt sich, warum zum Teufel niemand weiße Knieschützer trägt und kein Kommentator die gepflegten Worte ‚Oh, du verdammter Mistkerl!' ausstößt."

Cuddy lachte rauh und fühlte sich bereits ein wenig entspannter.

Die Tatsache, dass Chase Australier war, prädestinierte ihn dafür, dass House stereotype Witze über ihn riss.

Immer noch.

Dass er es auch jetzt tat, rückte die Perspektiven wieder ein wenig gerade.

Sie neigte dazu, sich zu viele Gedanken zu machen. Sie musste wirklich damit aufhören.

„Es ist seltsam", sagte sie, „aber von allen deinen Mitarbeitern kenne ich Chase eigentlich am wenigsten. Vielleicht mag ich ihn deswegen."

„Das macht Sinn", sagte er, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Für dich vermutlich nicht. Du musst alles auseinander pflücken, um deine Meinung bestätigt zu kriegen. Hast du es bei Chase geschafft? Ich meine, ist er so, wie du ihn in den ersten Minuten seines Vorstellungsgesprächs eingeschätzt hast?"

Er antwortete nicht, und sie wusste, dass sie ihn zum Nachdenken gebracht hatte.

Sie betrachtete sein Profil. „Du magst ihn."

„Ich mag, wie er riecht. Und wie er spricht und mit den Augen rollen kann. Und manchmal mag ich ihn, weil er als einziger guten Kaffee kochen kann."

„Du magst ihn, weil er dir ähnlich ist", sagte sie geradeheraus. „Du bist stolz auf ihn, weil er es ist. Gib zu, dass du ein kleines bisschen narzisstisch bist, House."

„Sicher. Ich würde auch mit ihm schlafen, wenn er mich ließe. Das wäre die beste Masturbation meines Lebens."

Manchmal fand sie seinen Humor immer noch gewöhnungsbedürftig. „Hättest du Cameron behalten, wenn er an ihrer Stelle gegangen wäre?"

Sie glaubte schon, er würde die Frage übergehen, denn er erwiderte lange nichts.

Schließlich sagte er: „Chase hätte nirgendwo hingehen können."

„Das beantwortet nicht meine Frage."

Er sah sie kurz an, und in seinen blauen Augen stand ein Ernst, den sie nicht oft an ihm bemerkte.

Einen Moment lang überfiel sie ein ungutes Gefühl, das sie rasch abschüttelte.

Was immer der Grund für die Trennung gewesen war, sie hoffte, House hatte nicht unmittelbar damit zu tun.

Sie schluckte. „Es tut mir leid. Es geht mich nichts an, und du hattest recht mit deiner Entscheidung. Ich bin nur verwundert, weil es so schnell und… unerwartet kam."

Nicht wirklich, dachte sie.

Nicht nach allem, was selbst sie als Außenstehende mitbekommen hatte.

Das Telefon klingelte und löste die Spannung, die so plötzlich zwischen ihnen aufgekommen war.

In manchen Dingen war sie nicht vorsichtig genug.

Vielleicht war Cameron nach wie vor ein wunder Punkt für ihn.

Das Wenige, dass er ihr erzählt hatte, wies darauf hin, dass sie nicht im Guten gegangen war.

Er würde Chase verderben. Als sie ihn gefragt hatte, wie sie es gemeint hatte, schlug er nur vor, sie selbst danach zu fragen.

Wortlos griff sie nach dem Telefon und reichte es ihm.

Sie konnte nicht verstehen, was am anderen Ende gesprochen wurde, doch sie war überrascht, als House aufstand und in die Küche hinkte, um dem lauten Ton des Baseballspiels auszuweichen.

Verdutzt und ein wenig alarmiert zugleich drehte sie die Lautstärke herunter.

Bei einem Notfall in der Klinik hätte er anders reagiert.

„Bleiben Sie, wo Sie sind", hörte sie ihn sagen. „Drehen Sie alle Lichter an, wenn Sie das fertig bringen. Und schalten Sie den Fernseher ein oder das Radio. Haben Sie Valium im Haus?"

Beunruhigt betätigte Cuddy die Standby-Taste.

Ihre Beklemmung wuchs, als House ihr einen kurzen Blick zuwarf und zur Garderobe ging, den Hörer fest ans Ohr gepresst.

Als er nach seinem Mantel griff, streife sie sich rasch ihre Schuhe an.

„Sie hyperventilieren. Halten Sie sich die Nase zu und atmen Sie durch den Mund", sagte er gerade, und sie ahnte, mit wem er sprach. Wen sonst hätte er auch anrufen sollen.

Während er in seinen Mantel schlüpfte, nahm er das Telefon in die andere Hand, um die Verbindung nicht unterbrechen zu müssen.

„Sie ruinieren mir einen Abend. Ich hoffe, das macht Ihnen jetzt auch ein bisschen Angst. Ich bin in zehn Minuten bei Ihnen. Versuchen Sie, so lange bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben."

„Chase", sagte sie leise, als er das Gerät zuklappte.

„Sitzt in seinem schönen großen Apartment und heult. Daddy fährt vorbei und besticht ihn mit einem Lolly." Er nickte in Richtung Fernseher. „Ich will die Ergebnisse nach Spielende wissen."

„Ich komme mit", sagte sie entschlossen.

„Es wäre ihm peinlich."

„Ich bin Ärztin", erwiderte sie fest. „Ich habe Peinlicheres gesehen als einen erwachsenen Mann mit einer Panikattacke."

„Wirklich? Darüber sollten wir bei Gelegenheit reden. Das heißt, wenn keine Play Offs sind oder wir gerade Sex haben."

Sie schob ihn ein wenig ungeduldig zur Tür. „Lass uns gehen, bevor er durchdreht."

**oOo**

Er öffnete nicht.

Die Lichter in der ebenerdigen Wohnung brannten, wie House es ihm aufgetragen hatte, doch er schien es nicht über sich zu bringen, die Tür aufzumachen.

Erschrocken kniff sie die Augen zu, als House die verglaste Butzenscheibe kurzerhand mit dem Griff seines Stocks einschlug und von innen den Türgriff drehte.

Auf dem Flur war es dunkel.

Er betätigte die Klingel und sah sie dabei mit einer fast komischen Miene an. „Ich hoffe, du hast deinen Dietrich mitgebracht."

Sie lehnte sich gegen die Tür. „Chase. Ich bin es, Dr. Cuddy. House ist bei mir. Machen Sie die Tür auf. Es ist alles gut jetzt. Sie müssen uns nur öffnen."

Das Türschloss drehte sich, und sie dachte, dass sie ihn noch nie so aufgelöst gesehen hatte.

Nicht einmal, als er eine Patientin verloren hatte oder entlassen worden war.

Den sonst so kühlen Chase in solcher Aufregung zu erleben, war beinahe schockierend.

Sein Atem roch nach Alkohol.

Offenbar hatte er versucht, die Angst mit den falschen Mitteln zu bekämpfen.

Seine Augen wirkten riesig in dem schmalen Gesicht, und er sah sie an, als würde er durch sie hindurch sehen, ehe sein Blick House erfasste.

„Oh, Chase", sagte sie, und sie spürte ein mütterliches Gefühl in sich, das sie beinahe dazu getrieben hätte, ihn in die Arme zu schließen.

House schob sich an ihr vorbei in die Wohnung.

Der Fernseher lief; irgendein obskures Video von einer lärmenden Rockband auf MTV, die plärrend über den bevorstehenden Untergang der Zivilisation lamentierte.

House schaltete das Gerät ab.

„Können Sie nicht Nickelodeon empfangen?" fragte er grob. „Weniger aufregendes Programm für Sie."

Chase lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen, und für einen Moment glaubte Cuddy, ihn schwanken zu sehen.

Die Angstattacke war heftig gewesen, aber sie schien abzuklingen.

Fürsorglich legte sie den Arm um ihn und zwang ihn sanft, zur Couch zu gehen. „Sie sollten sich hinsetzen. Atmen Sie ruhig und gleichmäßig. So ist es gut. Alles ist gut."

Er zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Immer noch hatte er kein Wort gesprochen, aber sein Blick hing an House wie der eines Ertrinkenden an einer Boje.

Cuddy strich ihm instinktiv durch das Haar, das sich ein wenig feucht anfühlte und weich wie das Fell eines kleinen Pelztiers.

So richtig gewöhnt hatte sie sich immer noch nicht daran, dass er es jetzt kurz trug.

Er sah aus wie ein verstörter kleiner Junge, der noch nicht so recht aus seinem Alptraum aufgewacht war.

Ihre Mutterinstinkte gingen mit ihr durch, doch es schien ihm gut zu tun.

„Sie können hier nicht bleiben", sagte sie fest zu ihm. „Sie sollten jetzt wirklich nicht allein sein."

„Es tut mir leid", sagte er kaum verständlich, den Blick immer noch auf House gerichtet.

Der Himmel wusste, was er damit meinte.

„Sie brauchen sich nicht zu entschuldigen." Sie sah zu House. Was tun? „Wir können ihn nicht hier lassen."

„Bring ihn zurück in die Klinik."

„Wir sind voll belegt."

„Er kann im Aufenthaltsraum schlafen. Das Sofa ist er gewohnt."

„Ich werde ihn nicht allein lassen."

Chase lehnte sich zurück, entzog sich ihrer Umarmung. „Es tut mir leid. Ich bin okay. Nur… müde."

„Sie sind nicht okay, und Sie werden die Nacht nicht hier verbringen", sagte sie entschlossen zu ihm. „Nicht allein."


	10. Chase Teil 2

_Für das folgende Kapitel ist es gut, wenn man Ep 6-04 und die nachfolgenden gut kennt. Sorry also schon mal, falls es etwas kompliziert wird. Ich habe mir das meiste, was House und Chase besprechen, nicht nur so ausgedacht. Es gibt Hinweise in der Ep, dass einiges davon zumindest andeutungsweise so stattgefunden hat. Meine Freundin habe ich sie anschauen lassen, und sie hat die Hinweise auch gefunden. Was zumindest zeigt, dass noch jemand außer mir darauf aufmerksam geworden ist und ich nicht die einzige bin, die Gespenster sieht, lol! Tut mir leid, wenn es etwas schwer zu lesen ist, aber ich glaube wirklich, dass da einiges ungesagt geblieben ist. _

_Danke an Chris und Nel für die netten Reviews!_

_

* * *

_

„Haben Sie einen großen schwarzen Mann hinter dem Fenster stehen sehen?"

„Nein."

„Knarrende Stufen? Schritte auf dem Flur?"

Matt schüttelte Chase den Kopf. Es machte keinen Sinn, ihm etwas zu erzählen.

Er wusste selbst nicht, was die Angst hochkochen ließ und warum er sich so irrational benahm.

House anzurufen, war die dümmste Idee gewesen, auf die er kommen konnte, und er schob es darauf, dass er nicht mehr klar gedacht hatte in diesem Moment.

Es war die erste Ruftaste, die er in seiner Panik gedrückt hatte; eigentlich auch die einzige, von der er erwarten konnte, dass der Anruf beantwortet wurde.

Alle anderen Kurzwahlen waren Freunde von seiner Exfrau, die jetzt nicht mehr seine waren.

„Ich muss Sie irgendwo unterbringen", sagte House. „Bei mir können Sie nicht bleiben."

„Bringen Sie mich zurück in meine Wohnung."

„Das würde drei Tage Sexentzug bedeuten."

Chase seufzte lautlos und ließ sich tiefer in das Polster sinken.

Cuddy war vor ein paar Minuten gegangen. Ihre Anwesenheit hatte ihm gut getan.

Es war ungewohnt gewesen, sie außerhalb der Klinik zu erleben, und die Fürsorglichkeit, mit der sie ihn behandelt hatte, hätte ihn unter normalen Umständen verlegen gemacht.

„Ich könnte Sie zu Wilson abschieben", überlegte House. „Bei ihm steht ein Schlafzimmer frei."

„Fahren Sie mich einfach zurück nach hause."

Er hätte den Bus genommen, wenn es nicht zu spät in der Nacht dafür gewesen wäre. Er wollte nicht hier sein und House auf die Nerven gehen.

Es war alles schon schlimm genug.

Sie waren in seinem Apartment.

Wie benommen war er in House' Wagen gestiegen, zitternd und nur froh, nicht mehr allein zu sein.

Vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand eine Tasse mit kalt gewordenem schwarzem Bohnenkaffee.

Außerdem die traurigen Überreste einer Pizza und eine Tüte Chips.

Unter dem Tisch standen zwei leere Bierdosen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich Ihnen den Abend verdorben habe."

„Cuddy kommt wieder, im Gegensatz zu den Play Offs. Ich hoffe, Sie wissen meine Opferbereitschaft zu schätzen." House blickte auf die Uhr. „Bis ich Wilson aus dem Bett geholt habe, ist es Morgen. Wenn Sie wollen, bleiben Sie hier. Die Nacht ist sowieso beinahe um. Und kommen Sie nicht auf die Idee, mich aus meinem Schönheitsschlaf zu reißen. Da werde ich ungemütlich."

Chase sah beinahe erschrocken auf. „Ich möchte wirklich nicht-…"

„Ich weiß, dass Sie es nicht möchten", unterbrach er ihn. „Sie können tun und lassen, was Sie wollen. Im Schrank finden Sie eine Decke, falls Sie noch eine brauchen. Aber Finger weg von meinen M&Ms."

Damit griff er nach seinem Stock und ging in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Überrumpelt sah Chase ihm nach. „Ich soll hier übernachten?"

„Sie können auch Staubwischen oder das Geschirr spülen, wenn Ihnen das sinnvoller erscheint." Er drehte sich im Gehen zu ihm um. „Vor neun Uhr will ich nichts von Ihnen hören."

Er saß eine Weile da und wusste nicht so recht, wie ihm geschah.

Schließlich zog er die Decke von der Rückenlehne der Couch, schüttelte ein Kissen auf und machte es sich bequem.

Alles war besser, als allein zu sein.

Bevor er sich hinlegte, nahm er die Kapsel Valium, die House ihm angeboten und die bislang unbeachtet auf der Untertasse gelegen hatte.

Innerhalb weniger Minuten war er eingeschlafen.

**oOo**

„Mit wem haben Sie geredet?" fragte House ihn am nächsten Morgen, während er den Teig in das Waffeleisen laufen ließ.

„Mit niemandem."

Es war seltsam, mit ihm zu frühstücken. House saß in Jeans und T-Shirt am Tisch in der Küche, ungekämmt und unrasiert wie üblich.

Er selbst hatte sich komplett angezogen, lange bevor House aufgestanden war.

Im Bad hatte er eine zweite Zahnbürste gefunden (Cuddys, dachte er) und sie schamlos benutzt.

Es war ihm unangenehm, bei ihm zu sein. Bei Tageslicht erschien es ihm unerklärlich, dass er gestern komplett die Nerven verloren hatte.

Doch irgendwie empfand er es auch als schön, nicht alleine aufzustehen und allein zu frühstücken.

In den letzten Wochen war er oft nüchtern aus dem Haus gegangen.

Nur, um keine Minute länger in dem Apartment zu sein, in dem er sich nicht zuhause fühlte.

Sein Lebensstil hatte sich verändert, war unregelmäßig und unbeständig geworden.

Er würde das ändern müssen. Zum ersten Mal dachte er daran, umzuziehen.

„Glauben Sie, es würde Ihnen helfen? Reden?"

Chase setzte sich ihm gegenüber. „Ich war bei einem Priester."

Er wusste nicht, weshalb er ihm das gesagt hatte.

Sobald die Worte heraus waren, verzog House den Mund zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Kaum weichen Sie vom Pfad der Tugend ab, bricht der Chorknabe in Ihnen durch. Nett."

„Er sagte, ich sollte mich der Polizei stellen."

„Was haben Sie anderes erwartet?"

Chase spielte mit dem Kaffeelöffel. „Es war unüberlegt. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass er das sagen würde. Ich wollte von jemandem hören, dass ich nichts Falsches getan habe. Zur Beichte geht man nicht, wenn man ein reines Gewissen hat."

„Das Konzept ist mir geläufig", sagte House. „Sie hatten also kein reines Gewissen."

„Ich war durcheinander. Ich hatte Angst, es Cameron zu sagen."

„Weil Sie wussten, dass sie Ihnen ganz sicher keine Absolution erteilen würde. Aber von einem Priester haben Sie es erwartet. Sie sind ein Idiot, Chase."

Er hob den Blick und sah ihn an. „Was hätten Sie an meiner Stelle getan? Sich gestellt und die Sache publik werden lassen?"

„Ich wäre nicht dumm genug gewesen, um ein Formular zu unterzeichnen, mit dem Sie jeder überführen kann."

„Foreman hat es gefunden, und er hat es verbrannt."

„Da hat der liebe Gott wohl ein Einsehen mit Ihnen gehabt."

Brachte er jetzt göttliche Fügung ins Spiel? Ein erklärter Atheist wie House? Es konnte sich wohl nur um einen Witz handeln.

House lehnte sich zurück und sah ihn scharf an. „Wir haben also einen Priester, der ans Schweigegelübde gebunden ist, dann Cameron, Foreman und ich. Wer von uns könnte ein Interesse haben, Sie ans Messer zu liefern?"

Chase schnaubte. „Keiner. Hoffe ich."

„Dann gehen Sie zur Polizei. Geben Sie denen eine Täterbeschreibung."

Erschrocken hob er den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht tun."

„Dieser Typ, der auf Sie geschossen hat, hat keine Ahnung, dass Sie seinen mordlustigen politischen Helden mit voller Absicht um die Ecke gebracht haben. Es gibt keinen Grund, zu vermuten, dass er genau so viel wissen könnte wie ich oder Foreman."

„Und wenn sie ihn erwischen?" fragte er zurück. „Er muss nichts Genaues wissen, um jemanden misstrauisch werden zu lassen. Der Fall könnte neu aufgerollt werden."

„Das Schlimmste, was Ihnen dabei passieren kann, ist die Entdeckung, dass unsere Abteilung eine Fehldiagnose gestellt hat. Die wir leicht mit Fakten untermauern können. Niemand kann Ihnen die vertauschte Blutprobe nachweisen. Es sei denn, Sie lassen sich von Ihrem Schuldgefühl überrollen und platzen mit der Wahrheit heraus. Aber so dumm sind nicht einmal Sie."

„Ich kann das nicht." Chase umfasste die Kaffeetasse. „Ich kann nicht vor ein Gericht treten und lügen."

„Sie müssen nicht lügen. Sie verschweigen nur die Wahrheit. Einen Teil davon."

Chase stützte die Stirn in die Hand. „Ich weiß nicht mal, warum ich es getan habe."

„Sie hatten die Gelegenheit, Geschichte zu schreiben. Mal ehrlich, wer von uns möchte das nicht hin und wieder tun?"

Warum war es für ihn so einfach? Er redete, als ob er ein Spiegelei verbrannt hatte. „Es war nicht meine Aufgabe. Ich bin Arzt. Nicht Richter und Henker in einem."

„Ja. Und Georg Elser war Uhrmacher. Hätte er nur einem Soldaten die Aufgabe überlassen, die Welt von einem Tyrannen zu befreien. Oh, warten Sie. Es gab einen. Der genau so gescheitert ist wie er selber. Ihr Beruf spielt keine Rolle bei dem, was Sie tun. Sie sind nicht Arzt geworden, um das Denken aufzugeben."

Er fuhr sich heftig durch das Haar. „Ich bin fähig, jemanden umzubringen, wenn ich es nur will."

„In Extremsituationen wachsen wir über uns hinaus", sagte House ein wenig spöttisch.

Dann klang seine Stimme geduldiger, als er weitersprach. Als würde er einem kleinen Kind einen komplizierten Sachverhalt erklären.

„Es war keine leichtfertige Entscheidung. Sie wussten, dass Sie nichts gewinnen konnten. Sie haben geahnt, dass es Sie für den Rest Ihres Lebens verfolgen würde. Sie haben mich ernsthaft überrascht, Chase. Ihnen hätte ich Altruismus am wenigsten zugetraut. Sie mit Ihrem angeborenen Selbsterhaltungstrieb. Hätte Ihre Frau das sehen können, Sie hätte stolz auf Sie sein müssen."

„Lassen Sie Cameron aus dem Spiel."

„Immer noch knatschig, weil sie Sie verlassen hat? Ihr Leben wäre das eines Waschlappens, wenn Sie bei ihr geblieben wären. Sobald Sie Ihr Vergehen gestanden hatten, fing sie an, Sie zu manipulieren. Keine Lust, den Müll herunter zu tragen? Eine kleine Erinnerung an den bösen Diktator, und Sie wären losgeflitzt. Sie wollen die Aussie Rules-Übertragung sehen, während auf dem anderen Kanal Gilmore Girls läuft? Raten Sie, wer gewonnen hätte." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Andererseits, vielleicht wären Sie ihr auch ohne Ihr schlechtes Gewissen zu Füssen gelegen. Sie neigen ohnehin dazu."

„Danke für das Kompliment."

„Gern geschehen", erwiderte er völlig humorlos.

Chase rieb sich die Augen.

Er fühlte sich zerschlagen und fehl am Platz.

Mit House zu diskutieren, würde nichts bringen.

Er würde ihm nicht sagen, was richtig oder falsch gewesen war. „Ich werde nicht zur Polizei gehen."

„Die Fahndung läuft mit oder ohne Ihre Mithilfe. Einen Arzt niederzuschießen, ist kein Kavaliersdelikt. Jedenfalls nicht in diesem Staat. Machen Sie eine Aussage. Sie werden keine ruhige Minute mehr haben, bis der Kerl gefasst ist."

„Und dann?" Er sah ihn an. „Die Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen, dass man mich eventuell hinter Gitter bringt?"

House machte ein tragikomisches Gesicht. „Ihre Mitgefangenen würden sich so über Sie freuen."

Oh, sicher. Er hatte die Blicke der anderen Häftlinge bemerkt, als er mit Taub und Foreman eine unbequeme Nacht in einer Zelle verbracht hatte.

Für die beiden war es lediglich unangenehm gewesen; er hatte sich gefühlt wie im Vorhof zur Hölle.

„Die Diagnose ist stichhaltig", sagte House, als er in grübelndes Schweigen versank. „Wir können sie Schritt für Schritt belegen. Es liegt an Ihnen. Wenn Sie die Nerven verlieren und ein Geständnis Ihr Gewissen erleichtert, gestehen Sie. Erzählen Sie einem Gericht, dass Sie einen Massenmörder ausgeschaltet haben. Wenn Sie Glück haben, ist der Richter Jude und hat ein paar Familienmitglieder während des Holocaust verloren. Dann verlieren Sie Ihre Zulassung und die Möglichkeit, je wieder als Arzt zu arbeiten. Wenn Sie aber den Mund halten, kann Ihnen kein Mensch auf der Welt das Gegenteil beweisen."

Den Druck würde er nicht aushalten.

Er fühlte sich nicht einmal gewachsen, sich mental damit auseinanderzusetzen.

Monatelang hatte er es erfolgreich verdrängt.

Jetzt brach es über ihn herein wie eine Flutwelle. Er spürte, wie Panik ihn ergriff, und schlang unwillkürlich beide Arme um sich.

„Ich hätte es nicht-… Ich weiß nicht mal, warum ich es getan habe", stieß er hervor. „Ich hätte das nie tun dürfen."

„Katzenjammer", diagnostizierte House nüchtern. „Sie fangen an zu heulen, sobald die Gefahr besteht, jemand könnte Ihnen auf die Schliche kommen. Kommen Sie mir nicht mit der Jammerlappen-Nummer."

„Ich habe ihn umgebracht. Ich habe Gott gespielt."

Seine Stimme wurde schärfer. „Gott hat mit Ihnen gespielt, Chase. Wir sind alle nur Schachfiguren auf Seinem großen Plan. Ist es nicht das, was man Ihnen von Kind auf gepredigt hat? Sie als ehemaliger Seminarist müssten das doch als Trost empfinden."

„Es funktioniert nicht so."

„Dann lassen Sie mich das Vertrauen in Ihren Glauben ein wenig auffrischen. Die Diagnose musste glaubwürdig sein. Es musste eine Leiche mit dem richtigen Blut im Keller liegen. Foreman musste das Kommando haben, weil er zu unsicher ist, seine eigene Meinung durchzusetzen. Glauben Sie, ich hätte Ihnen das durchgehen lassen, wenn ich den Mann hätte retten wollen? Foreman musste derjenige sein, der den Zettel mit Ihrer Unterschrift gefunden hat und ihn aus Angst verbrennen würde. Für mich haben Sie einfach nur Glück gehabt. Gott sieht das möglicherweise anders als ich."

_Wenn ich den Mann hätte retten wollen. _

Es war der Satz, der ihn Hoffnung schöpfen ließ. „Sie wollten ihn nicht retten."

„Cameron wollte ihn nicht retten. Foreman war zu ignorant, um mehr als einen Patienten in ihm zu sehen. Sie und ich wissen, dass Leben retten kein barmherziger Akt ist. Sie und ich handeln nicht nach vorgegebenen moralischen Grundsätzen. Was Sie getan haben, war gegen alle Prinzipien. Sie haben eine Regel gebrochen und haben alles dabei riskiert. Es war dumm und leichtsinnig. Es hätte Sie Kopf und Kragen kosten können. Vielleicht kostet es Sie einen Teil Ihres bequemen Seelenfriedens. Vielleicht empfinden Sie Schuld, was Sie verletzlich und angreifbar macht. Es macht Sie weder zu einem besseren noch zu einem schlechteren Menschen. Sie haben getan, was Sie für richtig hielten. Es ist besser, Fehler zu machen, als sich an Moral und Ethik zu halten, nur weil uns jemand sagt, dass es schon immer so gewesen ist. Wichtig ist, dass Sie Ihren Kopf benutzt haben. Sie waren nicht gleichgültig. Sie haben abgewogen und sich entschieden, zu handeln."

„Wenn jeder seine eigenen Regeln aufstellen würde, hätten wir eine Anarchie."

„Sagen Sie mir nicht, dass Sie nicht ab und zu Gefallen daran finden."

Sie tauschten einen Blick, der ungewöhnlich war, weil Chase plötzlich Verständnis und so etwas wie Anerkennung darin zu lesen glaubte.

Aber vielleicht bildete er sich das nur ein.

„Woher wussten Sie, dass meine Diagnose auf Sklerodermie ihn umbringen würde?" fragte House plötzlich geradeheraus.

Er hatte es nicht gewusst.

Eher gehofft.

Und dann begriff er, dass er House eine Fehldiagnose zugetraut hatte. Er hatte sie verwendet und bestätigt, und Dibala war daran gestorben.

„Deswegen habe ich Sie behalten", sagte House, nachdem er ihm Zeit gegeben hatte, darüber nachzudenken. „Weil Sie mithalten können. Hätte Foreman nicht darauf bestanden, auf Blasto zu behandeln, der Mann wäre in die Grube gefahren, ohne Ihre kriminelle Intervention."

„Und damit wären Sie okay gewesen."

„Besser ein Mord als eine Fehldiagnose", wiederholte House seine Worte von damals, nachdem er die Umstände vom Tod des Patienten erfahren hatte. „Das Blut klebt jetzt an Ihren Händen. Nicht an meinen. Eine nette Abwechslung."

Chase konnte kaum begreifen, was er andeutete. „Dann war es Ihre Idee, und ich habe sie ausgeführt?"

Also doch House' Marionette.

„Sie haben sie weiterentwickelt. Sie haben meine Diagnose benutzt, um zum Ziel zu gelangen. Das erfordert Kreativität und eine gewisse Skrupellosigkeit." Er zuckte die Achseln. „Sie waren konsequent. Das verdient Respekt."

Chase schluckte. „Ich habe also Ihren Plan perfektioniert, indem ich die Blutprobe gefälscht habe?"

„Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass die Behandlung den Diktator umbringen würde. Was Sie daraus gemacht haben, steht auf einem anderen Blatt."

Sein Kopf schwirrte. Immer noch war er sich nicht sicher, ob er ihn richtig verstanden hatte. „Haben wir zusammengearbeitet, ohne es zu wissen?"

In seinem Mundwinkel erschien ein kleines, kaum merkliches Lächeln. „Jetzt werden Sie anmaßend."

Aber er spürte, wie die Spannung ein wenig von ihm abfiel. „Sie konnten nicht wissen, dass ich es tun würde."

„Cameron ist zu moralisch, und Foreman zu phantasielos. Wenn es jemand fertig bringen würde, waren Sie es. Es hat mich nicht so sehr überrascht wie Sie selber."

„Dann wussten Sie die ganze Zeit, dass Dibala nicht wegen eines medizinischen Fehlers gestorben ist?"

„Das war der Grund, weshalb ich Foreman in die Leichenhalle geschickt habe. Dummerweise war die Leiche bewacht. Sie hatten Glück, dass Ihr Patient übergewichtig und auf Betablockern war. Das nächste Mal achten Sie darauf, bevor Sie Ihren Kopf in die Schlinge legen."

Camerons Worte hallten in ihm nach, als er daran dachte, was sie besprochen hatten, nachdem er ihr gestanden hatte.

Sie hatte die Klinik (und House) sofort verlassen wollen.

_House vergiftet dich._

Er fragte sich zum ersten Mal, ob sie vielleicht bis zu einem gewissen Grad recht gehabt hatte.

Ob er zu einem solchen Schritt fähig gewesen wäre, wenn er nicht vier Jahre unter House verbracht hätte.

Er hatte ihren Vorwurf mit einem Kopfschütteln abgetan, damals, und war doch bereit gewesen, mit ihr zu gehen.

Nicht, weil House ihn vergiftete. Sondern weil sie es so wollte.

House hatte recht.

Sie hatte die Leine gestrafft, sobald sie die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen hatte.

Und er würde immer noch daran liegen, wenn er mit ihr gegangen wäre.

Plötzlich fragte er sich, ob House auch das vorausgesehen hatte.

Er wurde ihm allmählich unheimlich.

„Es war meine Entscheidung", sagte er leise, wie zu sich selbst. Als bekäme es mehr Gewicht, wenn er es aussprach.

„Gut, dass wir darüber gesprochen haben", sagte House leichthin.

„Wie machen Sie es?" fragte er unvermittelt und sah ihn an. „Wie schaffen Sie es, in anderer Leute Köpfe zu sehen und dabei nie falsch zu liegen?"

„Zwei, drei weitere Jahre bei mir, und Sie lernen auch das. Sie sind nicht gänzlich hoffnungslos."

„Manipulieren Sie mich?"

House zwinkerte ihm zu. „Sie sind zu entzückend, um es nicht wenigstens zu versuchen."

Ohne es zu wollen, spürte er ein Lächeln über seine Züge gehen.

Seit langem fühlte er so etwas wie Zuversicht.

Er hätte nicht geglaubt, jemals mit House ein ernsthaftes Gespräch zu führen.

Es hatte ihn ausgelaugt, und er fror und schwitzte gleichzeitig, doch zugleich war ihm zumute, als hätte jemand sich die Mühe gemacht, die unsichtbare Last ein Stückweit hoch zu stemmen, die wie ein Mühlrad auf seiner Brust lag.

„Danke", sagte er.

„Wofür", entgegnete House lässig.

Bevor er ging, warf er ihm einen Zettel mit einer Telefonnummer zu. „Falls Sie in Panik geraten, rufen Sie an."

Er faltete das Blatt auseinander. „Die Telefonseelsorge?"

„Wilson", antwortete er mit einem schlauen Grinsen und verließ die Wohnung.

Chase sank in den Stuhl zurück und fragte sich, wie er einen weiteren Tag mit House überstehen sollte.


	11. House Teil 3

Er war offener mit ihm gewesen, als er es vorgehabt hatte.

Hatte sich den Mund fusselig geredet und ihn mit Dingen konfrontiert, die vielleicht nicht unbedingt hilfreich waren.

Er würde viel Zeit zum Nachdenken haben jetzt, wenn er den ganzen Tag in seinem Apartment herumsaß und grübeln konnte über das, was er zu ihm gesagt hatte.

Nein, er hatte niemals ernsthaft daran gedacht, Dibala zu heilen.

Um ehrlich zu sein, es war ihm ziemlich egal gewesen.

Sie machten einen Job, und diesmal hatte er es größtenteils seinem Team überlassen.

Der Fall hatte ihn einfach nicht gefesselt.

Nicht einmal der Mann hatte ihn interessiert.

Er hatte ihn nie kennen gelernt.

Wozu auch? Brutalität und Leutseligkeit gingen oft Hand in Hand; vermutlich war er beeindruckend gewesen und sich seiner Macht wohl bewusst. Selbstsicher. Jovial. Leicht reizbar, wenn man es wagte, ihn in Frage zu stellen.

Mit Tyrannen kannte er sich aus.

Er hatte sich zurückgelehnt und mehr oder weniger zugeschaut, wie die Emotionen überkochten.

Foreman zunehmend nervöser, Cameron entschlusslos wie immer, Chase mit einem undurchdringlichen Pokerface.

Foreman war pflichtbewusst gewesen, angreifbar in seiner Position als Chef der Abteilung.

Cameron moralisch entrüstet.

Und Chase? Wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, war er lange Zeit unbeteiligt gewesen.

Wo war der Punkt für ihn gewesen, Partei zu ergreifen? Was hatte ihn dazu veranlasst, Gott zu spielen, wie er es genannt hatte?

Es lag nicht in ihm. Er selbst besaß es, Foreman sicherlich, und ginge es nach Cameron, die Welt wäre ein rosaroter Spielplatz mit Zuckerwatte gratis dazu.

Der Wendepunkt war eindeutig das Attentat gewesen.

Es musste etwas in Chase bewirkt haben, einen Damm zum Überfließen gebracht haben; er war viel Druck ausgesetzt gewesen in diesem Fall, und es war leicht vorauszusehen gewesen, dass er dem nicht ohne Weiteres standhalten konnte.

Er fragte sich, ob er seinen Plan so kaltblütig ausgeführt hatte, wie es im Nachhinein aussah.

Er stellte sich Chase in der Leichenhalle vor, schwitzend und schnaufend die Lade aufziehend, in der die Sklerodermie untergebracht gewesen war, eine Kanüle griffbereit in seiner Kitteltasche.

Vermutlich hätte er sich vor Angst dabei am liebsten die Hosen nass gemacht.

War so nervös gewesen, dass er das Anwesenheitsformular unterzeichnet hatte, ohne nachzudenken. Unter Stress neigte er zu Fehlern.

Der junge Afrikaner, den man verhaftet hatte, weil er ins Krankenhaus eingedrungen war und auf Dibala geschossen hatte – was hatte er mit Chase zu tun?

Er wusste, dass er die Erstversorgung übernommen hatte.

Weil er wie ein Blödsinniger in das Zimmer gerannt war, nachdem Kugeln durch die Luft geflogen waren.

Nur Chase konnte so dämlich sein, sich aus Gedankenlosigkeit selbst in Gefahr zu bringen.

Vermutlich hatte er nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht.

Bei Gelegenheit würde er mit ihm darüber sprechen müssen. Der Magen zog sich ihm zusammen, wenn er nur daran dachte.

Wilson wäre besser gewesen für den Job, aber Wilson schwebte in seliger Ahnungslosigkeit, und er würde ihn nicht darüber aufklären.

Je weniger Personen von der Sache wussten, desto besser.

Er fuhr an Chase' Apartment vorbei.

Seine Schlüssel hatte er bei sich – er hatte sie gestern vom Schlüsselbrett mitgehen lassen, weil Chase nicht daran gedacht hatte, sie mitzunehmen.

Die eingeschlagene Scheibe in der Haustür war mit ein paar Brettern behelfsmäßig verbarrikadiert worden.

Als er nach dem Schlüsselbund in seiner Manteltasche griff, fiel ihm auf, dass die Wohnungstür angelehnt war.

Seltsam.

Er könnte schwören, dass er sie gestern Abend hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

House tippte die Tür leicht mit dem Stock an und ließ sie aufschwingen, und ein mulmiges Gefühl überkam ihn, als er das zerkratzte Metall am Schloss bemerkte.

Drinnen war es still und, soweit er es überblicken konnte, unverändert.

Die Luft roch nach Staub und dem typischen Junggesellenaroma: kalte abgestandene Essensreste aus Papiertüten, verschütteter Wein, Moschus.

Vorsichtig warf er einen Blick ins Schlafzimmer.

Das Bett war zerwühlt (wie erwartet), und auf dem Nachttisch fand er ein Röhrchen Rohypnol. Er ließ es in seine Manteltasche gleiten und blickte sich weiter um.

Auf dem Teppichboden bemerkte er schließlich die hässlichen Dreckspuren, die ihm sagten, dass noch jemand außer ihnen hier gewesen war.

Es hatte geregnet gestern, der Boden war aufgeweicht und matschig.

Sie waren nicht im Schlafzimmer gewesen, und Chase, von Cameron gut erzogen, stellte seine Schuhe im Flur ab. Er wusste es, weil er sie paarweise unter der Garderobe stehen bemerkt hatte.

Trotz dem aufflammenden Schmerz ließ er sich in die Hocke nieder und fuhr mit den Fingern über die Flecken.

Der Schmutz war frisch. Keine paar Stunden alt.

Sein Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren, obwohl die Lage eindeutig war.

Nachdem sie Chase gestern aus der Wohnung geholt hatten, war jemand hier eingebrochen.

Einen Raubüberfall schloss er aus; die Schubladen waren geschlossen, genau so wie die Schranktüren.

Der Eindringling hatte nach etwas gesucht, das er auf den ersten Blick nicht gefunden hatte.

Den Bewohner des Apartments, vermutlich. Chase.

Der Kerl hatte seine Adresse ausfindig gemacht und ihm einen unergiebigen Besuch abgestattet.

Als er sich aufrichtete, merkte er, dass seine Knie zitterten.

Er holte eine Reisetasche vom Schrank und warf wahllos ein paar Kleidungsstücke hinein, füllte den Inhalt des Bords im Badezimmer in eine leere Papiertüte von Li Yuns Take Away und merkte, dass er die Wohnung lieber früher als später verlassen hätte.

Er schloss die gekippten Fenster und drehte den Schlüssel zweimal im Schloss herum, bevor er die Tasche in den Kofferraum stellte und in die Klinik fuhr.

Cuddy erwischte ihm im Foyer. Ausnahmsweise ging es nicht um eine Levitenlesung.

„Wie geht es ihm?"

„Um beim Doktorslang zu bleiben, den Umständen entsprechend."

„Ich mache mir Sorgen", sagte sie. „Es hat schlimm ausgesehen gestern."

„Wir haben das Spiel nicht mal zu Ende angeschaut."

Cuddy blies die Luft aus den Lungen, ohne auf sein Ablenkungsmanöver einzugehen. „Ich habe ein Zimmer für ihn gefunden. Er würde es mir Mr. Appleby teilen müssen, aber er sagte, er sei einverstanden, solange Chase nicht schnarcht oder Hip Hop hört."

„So intim sind wir noch nicht, um das eindeutig feststellen zu können."

„Ich sage nur, dass er für die nächste Zeit hier bleiben kann."

„Er bleibt bei mir."

Er wusste selbst nicht, weshalb er das sagte. Es schien ihm plötzlich das einzig Logische zu sein; in der Klinik war er genau so leicht zu finden wie in seiner Wohnung.

Besonders von einem wild entschlossenen Psychopathen, der Witterung aufgenommen hatte.

Cuddy blieb stehen. „Bei dir?" echote sie. „In deinem Apartment?"

„Ich lasse ihn eine Hundehütte im Vorgarten bauen. Zweistöckig."

„Er braucht nicht nur einen Platz zum Schlafen. Es sollte sich jemand um ihn kümmern. Er sollte die Möglichkeit haben, mit jemandem sprechen zu können über das, was passiert ist. Dr. Harper hat sich bereiterklärt, ihn bei den Gruppensitzungen von traumatisierten Patienten teilnehmen zu lassen. Wenn er es möchte, kann er Einzeltherapie beantragen. Die Klinik würde das abdecken."

„Danke, aber nein", sagte er lakonisch und ging unbeirrt zum Fahrstuhl.

Sie packte ihn am Arm. „Du könntest ihn wenigstens fragen."

„Ich kenne die Antwort."

„Was ist los?" fragte sie misstrauisch. „Gestern warst du kaum dazu zu bewegen, ihn für eine Nacht auf deinem Sofa übernachten zu lassen."

House zuckte die Achseln und hoffte, sie würde von selbst aufgeben. „Er hat mir versprochen, meine Wohnung zu putzen. Ohne Kleider."

„Du wirst nicht viel davon haben, wenn du ihn dabei allein lässt."

„Bis zu meinem Feierabend ist er sicher noch nicht fertig."

„Was ist, wenn er eine Panikattacke bekommt? Es muss nicht einmal einen Auslöser dafür geben. Es könnte jederzeit passieren, während du hier bist."

Er zwinkerte ihr zu. „Deswegen mache ich heute früher Schluss."

„House." Sie sah nicht so aus, als wäre sie damit einverstanden. „Das hier ist kein Spiel. Er braucht Hilfe."

_Die du ihm nicht geben kannst._

Es ärgerte ihn plötzlich, dass sie es nicht einmal in Erwägung zog.

Sie hielt ihn erneut am Arm zurück, bevor er in den Aufzug entkommen konnte. „Ich habe mir die Akte von Präsident Dibala noch einmal vorgenommen. Chase hat fast sämtliche Untersuchungen und Prozeduren durchgeführt. Er hatte den meisten Kontakt zu ihm. Die Tests, die Aktenführung… Es ist überall seine Handschrift darauf. Jemand könnte ihn mit Dibala in Verbindung bringen."

Jetzt blieb er doch stehen. Seine Kopfhaut begann zu kribbeln.

„Foreman ist als behandelnder Arzt eingetragen, aber Chase hatte permanent direkten Kontakt zu dem Patienten. Seine Schergen könnten ihn als Hauptverantwortlichen für Dibalas Tod gesehen haben. Der Mann, der auf ihn geschossen hat, war mutmaßlicher Afrikaner. Es wäre denkbar, dass da ein Zusammenhang besteht."

Zum einen bewunderte er sie für ihren Scharfsinn, zum anderen wünschte er sich, sie wäre weniger wissbegierig.

Ihre Art, zu denken, war das, was ihn am meisten an ihr anzog (zugegeben, sie besaß auch andere Qualitäten), doch diesmal wäre es ihm lieber gewesen, sie könnte die Sache auf sich beruhen lassen.

Er bemühte sich, unbesorgt zu klingen. „Um so wichtiger, dass der böse schwarze Mann schnell gefasst wird. Was wären wir ohne unsere Freunde und Helfer in Uniform?"

„Da ist noch etwas."

Was konnte schlimmer sein? Er wartete.

„Kurz vor der Konferenz über Dibalas Todesursache kam Chase zu mir ins Büro. Wir wurden unterbrochen, bevor er mit dem Grund dafür herausrücken konnte. Aber ich erinnere mich, dass er mich gebeten hat, Foreman den Vortrag nicht halten zu lassen. Die beiden waren von Anfang an auffallend widerwillig, und ich hatte den Eindruck, dass Chase es nicht getan hat, um Foreman vor einer Blamage zu retten, weil der Patient nicht überlebt hat. Du weißt besser als ich, dass er Foreman nicht aus Mitleid in Schutz nehmen würde. Er hätte es genossen. Normalerweise würde er keinen Finger rühren, um Foremans Ego vor einer Niederlage zu schützen."

„Und du behauptest, du würdest ihn nicht kennen", knurrte er, nur teilweise amüsiert.

„Wir sollten das der Polizei mitteilen."

„Okay."

Sie sah ihm ins Gesicht, und er konnte die Besorgnis und Aufregung in den blauen Augen sehen.

Es war, als würde sie sich nicht mit seiner Reaktion zufrieden geben, doch sie sagte nichts mehr, bevor sie sich umwandte und entschlossen davon ging.


	12. Wilson Teil 2

Es war nicht so, dass er zum ersten Mal in House' Apartment war, ohne dessen ausdrückliche Erlaubnis eingeholt zu haben.

Er besaß einen Schlüssel dafür, lange schon.

Trotzdem kam es ihm komisch vor, ihn zu benutzen, und er betätigte vorsichtshalber die Klingel.

Wenn Chase da war und sich nicht gerade im Schrank eingeschlossen hatte, würde er öffnen.

Cuddy hatte ihn darum gebeten, nach ihm zu sehen, nachdem sie ihm berichtet hatte, dass House ihn allein in seiner Wohnung gelassen hatte.

„Er wird kaum die Bücher aus den Regalen zerren und ein Freudenfeuer anzünden", hatte er gesagt.

„Sie haben nicht gesehen, was gestern passiert ist. Er war vollkommen starr vor lauter Panik. Ich möchte nur sicher gehen, dass er in Ordnung ist."

„Besorgen Sie ihm einen Babysitter", schlug er vor.

„Eigentlich ist es genau das, was ich hier versuche."

Er hatte nach seinem Mantel gegriffen und war in die Baker Street gefahren, widerspruchslos.

Es würde sowieso nicht viel nützen.

Je eher er das hinter sich brachte, desto schneller konnte er sich wieder seinen eigentlichen Patienten widmen.

Chase war tatsächlich da. Verwunderlich genug, dass House ihn offenbar für eine Nacht aufgenommen hatte; noch erstaunlicher fand er, dass Chase nicht bereits wieder weg war.

Er öffnete ihm die Tür, barfuss und in Jeans.

Anstelle seiner üblichen förmlichen Pullunder trug er ein T-Shirt mit einer aufgedruckten Bulldogge, das er als eines von House erkannte.

Sein Haar war verstrubbelt, und er fuhr sich verlegen mit der Hand darüber, als er Wilsons Blick bemerkte.

„Ich muss eingeschlafen sein", sagte er.

„Was nach der aufregenden Nacht kein Wunder sein dürfte."

Er kam ihm so jung vor.

In Hemd und Krawatte sah er zumindest ein wenig nach einem Arzt aus.

Jetzt wirkte er kaum älter als ein Teenager.

„Darf ich reinkommen?"

Chase trat von der Tür weg. „Hat House Sie geschickt?"

„Nicht direkt. Ich hatte eine Minute Zeit und dachte, ich schaue bei Ihnen vorbei."

Ein wenig unschlüssig ging Chase zurück ins Wohnzimmer, offenbar unsicher, was er davon halten sollte. Schließlich fragte er: „Kaffee?"

„Warum nicht?"

Er hörte ihn einen Moment lang in der Küche rumoren.

„Die Tassen stehen links in dem kleinen Wandschrank", rief er.

Es war ein bisschen seltsam, Chase in House' Küche zu sehen. Er hätte nicht geglaubt, dass er so etwas jemals erleben würde.

Mit einer Kanne und zwei Bechern kam Chase zurück.

Er bewegte sich mit der Vorsicht eines Fremden in einer ihm unbekannten Wohnung, ein wenig schüchtern fast.

Wilson fand es sehr einnehmend.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?" fragte er ihn, nachdem er auf der Couch Platz genommen hatte.

„Besser."

Wilson wusste nicht so recht, was er erwartet hatte. Dass Chase ihm sein Herz ausschüttete? Er schien noch schwerer zu durchschauen als House.

„Was Sie durchmachen, ist ganz normal und kein Grund, sich deswegen zu schämen", fing er vorsichtig an. „Solange die Erinnerung frisch ist, sollten Sie das mit psychologischer Unterstützung verarbeiten. Es ist leichter, wenn man nicht zu lange wartet."

„Ich komme zurecht."

„Ich weiß, dass es mich im Grunde nichts angeht", fuhr er mutiger werdend fort, „aber wenn Sie jemals das Bedürfnis haben sollten, zu reden-… Ich kann zuhören. Und ich weiß, wie es sich anfühlt, allein zu sein. Nach einer Scheidung ist es besonders hart. Plötzlich fehlt der wichtigste Mensch, den man geglaubt hat, zu haben. Und gerade jetzt bräuchten Sie jemanden wie Cameron. Jemand, der bei Ihnen ist."

Chase' Miene verschloss sich.

Er fragte sich, ob er zu forsch gewesen war.

Trotzdem konnte er es nicht lassen. „Auf mich geschossen hat noch niemand, da könnte House Ihnen eventuell eine größere Hilfe sein. Wenn man so etwas von ihm überhaupt voraussetzen darf. Aber wenn Sie über Ihre Scheidung reden wollen-… Um die Erfahrung bin ich ihm immerhin voraus. Und es könnte Sie ein wenig erleichtern. Ich weiß genau, was Sie hinter sich haben. Reden hilft manchmal."

„Cameron hat damit nichts zu tun", sagte Chase unvermittelt.

„Sie vermissen sie immer noch, nicht wahr?"

„Würden Sie jemanden vermissen, der Sie dann verlässt, wenn Sie ihn brauchen?"

Es klang nicht einmal bitter.

Ernüchtert, vielleicht.

Desillusioniert.

Auf einmal merkte Wilson, dass keiner wirklich wusste, weshalb die beiden sich getrennt hatten.

Weshalb Cameron gegangen und Chase geblieben war.

Es gab keinen schlüssigen Grund dafür.

Sie glaubt, ich vergifte ihn, hatte House leichthin gesagt, als er ihn einmal danach gefragt hatte.

Mehr hatte er nicht aus ihm herausgebracht.

Aber wollte Chase wirklich lieber vergiftet werden, als mit seiner Ehefrau ein neues Leben zu beginnen – ein Leben außer Reichweite von House' Einfluss?

Denn das war das, was er machte mit seinen Untergebenen – er beeinflusste sie.

Er zeigte ihnen Mittel und Wege, die nicht immer mit dem Hippokratischen Eid oder menschlicher Vernunft zu vereinbaren waren, aber sie sahen, dass er gut damit durchkam.

Sogar Leben dabei rettete.

Am Ende zählte das Ergebnis, nicht der Weg dorthin.

Entweder sie bewunderten es, oder es stieß sie ab – aber die wenigstens ließen sich nicht von seinem Charisma einfangen.

„Weshalb sind Sie geblieben?" fragte er. „Sie wollten mit Cameron die Klinik und House' Abteilung verlassen. Warum haben Sie es nicht getan?"

Hatte es Meinungsverschiedenheiten gegeben? Was hatte ihn dazu gebracht, den Job bei House seiner Ehe vorzuziehen?

Und war sie gegangen, weil er House vor ihr wählte?

Das passte weder zu Cameron noch zu Chase.

Sie war entschlossen gewesen, zu gehen.

Chase nicht.

Und er hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen, die völlig unerklärlich war.

Er konnte sehen, wie Chase die metaphorischen Schranken herunter ließ. Sein Gesicht wurde ausdruckslos und leer.

Schließlich sah er zu ihm auf. „Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht. Es hätte mich überall hin verfolgt. Ich konnte nicht weg, ohne mich dabei wie ein Feigling zu fühlen."

Das kam unerwartet. Trotzdem fragte er: „Wollen Sie darüber sprechen?"

Verwirrt zog er die Brauen zusammen. „Hat House nicht mit Ihnen geredet?"

„Er spricht nicht mit mir über Sie."

Chase sank in das Polster zurück. „Er hat Ihnen nichts gesagt?"

Es klang, als wollte er sich vergewissern.

Als ob es etwas zu bereden gab.

Wilson kam sich vor wie ein dummer Schuljunge. „Nein. Sollte er?"

Jetzt zeigte sich deutliche Erleichterung auf seinem Gesicht.

Wilson fragte sich, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Gab es etwas, das er wissen sollte?

Chase stand auf. „Danke für den Besuch", sagte er.

Eine deutliche Aufforderung an ihn, zu verschwinden.

Wilson zögerte. „Ihre Trennung hat nichts mit ihm zu tun, oder? Mit House. Ich weiß, dass Cameron sich zu ihm hingezogen gefühlt hat…"

„Jetzt nicht mehr", erwiderte er knapp. „Es war nett, dass Sie vorbeigekommen sind. Sagen Sie House, dass ich ihm dankbar bin für die Übernachtung."

„Sie wollen gehen?"

„Es macht keinen Sinn, wenn ich hier bleibe."

„House sagte, Sie würden vorübergehend bei ihm wohnen."

Eigentlich hatte Cuddy es ihm gesagt, doch es gab keinen Grund, daran zu zweifeln.

Tief im Inneren besaß House tatsächlich ein Herz. Er zeigte es nur ungern.

Chase schnaubte. „Er hat Sie veralbert."

„Ich glaube, diesmal nicht", entgegnete Wilson trocken.

Und er fragte sich, was Chase falsch gemacht hatte, um sein Leben dafür auf den Kopf zu stellen.

Aufgewühlt und vollkommen ratlos fuhr er zurück in die Klinik.

**oOo**

Erst in der Cafeteria erwischte er ihn.

Es kam ihm so vor, als würde House ihm absichtlich aus dem Weg gehen, doch vielleicht war das nur eine Folge seiner überreizten Nerven.

Das kurze Gespräch mit Chase hatte ihn den ganzen Tag über von seiner Arbeit abgelenkt.

Dafür war House ihm eine Erklärung schuldig. Mindestens.

Bedeutungsschwer setzte er sich zu ihm an den Tisch. „Ich hatte eine Unterredung mit Chase."

House verzog keine Miene. „Ist er brav?"

„Er verhält sich seltsam."

„Hm."

Seine Einsilbigkeit ärgerte Wilson. „Du willst nicht wissen, warum?"

Lässig pickte House eine Cherrytomate von seinem Salatteller. „Wenn ich jedes Mal wissen wollte, warum sich jemand seltsam verhält, hätte ich einen Fulltime-Job."

„Ich wollte mit ihm reden. Ein bisschen Konversation betreiben. Er war nicht gerade begeistert."

House lehnte sich zurück und sah ihn leicht amüsiert an. „Nur Cuddy weiß, dass er bei mir ist. Sie hat dich als Aufpasser geschickt, stimmt's?"

„Den er vielleicht nötiger hat, als er glaubt."

Wachsamkeit schlich sich in seinen Blick. „Hat er mit dir gesprochen?"

„Da liegt das Problem." Wilson beugte sich über den Tisch und senkte die Stimme. „Ich will gar nicht ins Detail gehen, weil es mich wahrscheinlich in Teufels Küche bringen würde, aber eines möchte ich zu gern herausfinden. Kannst du mir hoch und heilig schwören, dass du nichts mit Chase' Entscheidung, hier zu bleiben, zu tun hattest?"

Er zuckte die Achseln und nahm sich eine weitere Tomate. „Ich habe ihn nicht dazu gezwungen."

„Natürlich nicht. Du hast andere Wege, dir deine Leute gefügig zu machen."

Mit einem humorlosen kurzen Lachen schüttelte er den Kopf. „Kann ich es ändern, wenn Cameron mich plötzlich für einen schlechten Einfluss auf ihren manipulierbaren Ehemann hält? Sie war nicht mehr einverstanden mit meiner Art, zu arbeiten. Er war weniger voreingenommen."

„Und das hat sie aus seinen Armen getrieben. House, wenn diese Geschichte einen Sinn machen soll, müsste sie jetzt hier sein und nicht er. Cameron war diejenige, die dich angehimmelt hat."

„Weil ich ein Krüppel bin." Er hob den Stock, um seine Bemerkung zu unterstreichen. „Nicht, weil ich gut und edelmütig und die Reinkarnation von Albert Schweitzer bin."

„Was hast du getan?" fragte er unbeirrt. „Bevor sie ging, sagte sie, du würdest alle vergiften. Auch Chase. Du steckst tiefer in dieser Sache drin, als du zugibst."

House seufzte und sah sich kurz um, als wollte er sich vor unliebsamen Lauschern absichern. „Cameron ist ein naives, entzückendes Ding. Zu schade für Chase. Sie sollte einen Onkologen heiraten oder Martin Luther King oder einen Ritter in glänzender Rüstung. Er war nie der richtige für sie."

„Aber du bist es", sagte Wilson spitz. „Du bist richtig für ihn."

„Chase ist da, wo er sein will."

„Er sollte bei seiner Frau sein."

„Seiner Exfrau. Und bevor du mir dein nächstes Argument um die Ohren schlägst, nein, sie war keine große Hilfe. Sie wäre es jetzt, vielleicht. Sie wäre es vielleicht gewesen, wenn sie nicht davongerannt wäre."

Wenn er darüber nachdachte, fiel ihm auf, dass Chase tatsächlich schon vor der Trennung nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst gewesen war.

Es passte gar nicht zu Cameron, ihn in einer schlechten Phase – was immer sie verursacht hatte – im Stich zu lassen.

„Wovor ist sie davongerannt?" fragte er. „Du weißt etwas darüber, nicht wahr?"

„Fällt unter das Beichtgeheimnis", sagte er in gespieltem Bedauern. „Isst du das hier noch?"

Wilson schob ihm die Schale mit der Creme Brulée zu.

Irgendwie war ihm der Appetit vergangen. „Ich soll dich von ihm grüßen. Er fährt nach hause."

Alarmiert ließ House den Löffel sinken. „Was?"

„Er sagte, ich sollte dir danken für die Übernachtung. Mehr nicht."

Plötzlich schien er es eilig zu haben.

Wilson hasste diese Geheimniskrämerei.

Irgendetwas entging ihm.

„Wo gehst du hin?" rief er ihm nach.

„Ich fange einen Wombat ein, bevor er unter die Räder kommt", rief House über die Schulter zurück, ehe er im Laufschritt die Cafeteria verließ.

Seufzend stocherte Wilson in seinem Salat. Er schmeckte wässrig und nach Mayonnaise.

Alles in allem ein äußerst frustrierender Tag.

Wenigstens war ihm heute noch keiner seiner Patienten gestorben.


	13. Chase Teil 3

Er verließ House' Apartment, kurz nachdem Wilson gegangen war.

Ging zur nächsten Bushaltestelle und stieg ein, um nach hause zu fahren.

Als sich ein Afroamerikaner ihm schräg gegenüber niederließ, beglückwünschte er sich zu seiner Kaltblütigkeit.

Es bewirkte nichts in ihm. Es wäre auch zu lächerlich, wenn Foremans Anblick in Zukunft ein Trauma bei ihm auslösen würde.

Chase lehnte die Stirn gegen das kühle Fensterglas und sah hinaus, ohne wirklich etwas wahrzunehmen.

Es war früh am Nachmittag, Stunden vor dem Feierabendverkehr.

Princeton wirkte friedlich und beschaulich wie jede andere kleine Stadt in New Jersey.

Es war seltsam gewesen, mit Wilson zu sprechen. Seltsamer noch als mit House.

House wusste, was er zu verbergen hatte.

Es war wie ein Schock gewesen, festzustellen, dass Wilson nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatte.

Irgendwie hatte er nicht geglaubt, dass House dazu fähig sein würde, ein Geheimnis vor ihm zu wahren.

Wilson machte die Scheidung von Cameron zu seinem Problem, weil er sich mit Scheidungen auskannte, doch das war es nicht.

Sie war gegangen, als er es am wenigsten gewollt hatte.

Er hätte sie damals gebraucht. Jetzt nicht mehr.

Mit leisem Unbehagen stellte er fest, dass die Haustür beschädigt war. Jemand (House?) hatte eine Glasscheibe eingeschlagen.

Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete er die provisorische Holzverkleidung und fragte sich, ob er für die Reparatur würde aufkommen müssen.

Die Eingangstür war sorgfältig verschlossen. Das war merkwürdig. Er schloss nie ab, wenn er die Wohnung verließ.

Im Flur streifte er die Schuhe von seinen Füßen, bevor er ins Wohnzimmer ging und den Fernseher einschaltete.

Es kam ihm komisch vor, doch er fühlte sich wohler, sobald das nachmittägliche Talkshowprogramm über den Schirm flimmerte.

Er holte sich ein Ginger Ale aus dem Kühlschrank und eine angebrochene Tüte Pinienkerne; es war alles, was da war.

Er würde einkaufen gehen müssen. Oder einen Lieferservice anrufen.

Sein Magen grummelte vernehmlich. Die schier überwältigende Lust auf Thai brachte ihn beinahe um.

Mit einem unwilligen Brummen lehnte er sich zur Seite und durchstöberte die Zeitschriften und Postsendungen auf dem Tisch; die Speisekarte war nicht darunter.

Egal. Er musste die Nummer im Telefonverzeichnis eingespeichert haben. Wenn er das Ding denn finden würde. Zuletzt hatte er es in den Händen gehabt, als er House angerufen hatte.

Er suchte unter den Kissen, dann unter dem Sofa.

Bestimmt hatte er es irgendwo abgelegt, wo er es nie vermuten würde.

Er war in Panik gewesen. Unfähig, klar zu denken.

Und er konnte sich verdammt noch mal nicht erinnern, wo er das Gerät abgelegt hatte.

Widerwillig erhob er sich und dehnte die Suche auf das Schlafzimmer aus. Er erinnerte sich, auf dem Bett gesessen zu haben, während er die Taste gedrückt hatte.

Es lag zwischen den Laken.

Chase suchte das Display nach der Nummer ab, als er die Türklingel gehen hörte.

Er erschrak so sehr, dass ihm das Telefon aus der Hand glitt und zu Boden fiel.

Tief durchatmend schloss er die Augen und legte die Hand auf seine Brust, wo er sein Herz wie einen flatternden Schmetterling schlagen spürte.

Er musste sich zusammenreißen.

Das Klingeln war anhaltend, lästig, durchdringender sogar als sonst, wie ihm schien. Es konnte nur House sein.

Er stemmte sich hoch und öffnete, nachdem ihn der Blick durch den Türspion bestätigt hatte.

House setzte eine gespielt beleidigte Miene auf. „Wissen Sie nicht, dass es unhöflich ist, Einladungen abzuschlagen?"

Chase lehnte sich gegen den Türsturz. „Sind Sie mir gefolgt?"

„So was nennt man Stalking. Und nein, ich bin nicht sexuell an Ihnen interessiert. Nachdem wir das nun ein für allemal geklärt haben, können Sie genau so gut auf meiner Couch übernachten wie in Ihrem kalten Ehebett. Kommen Sie, Chase. Wo bleibt Ihr Sinn für Abenteuer?"

„Ich bin nicht interessiert."

House stieß schnaubend die Luft aus. „Cuddy erpresst mich. Wenn ich Sie hier sich selbst überlasse, bekomme ich entweder keinen Sex oder einen Monat lang Babysitterdienst aufgebrummt. Für beides werden Sie bitterlich büßen."

Er trat von der Tür weg und gestattete ihm, einzutreten.

Dann wandte er sich um und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer. „Tun Sie das nur wegen Cuddy?"

House antwortete nicht.

Chase bückte sich und suchte unter dem Bett nach seinem heruntergefallenen Telefon, als ihm die dunklen Flecken auf dem Teppich auffielen.

Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die bis vor kurzem nicht da gewesen waren.

Vorsichtig fuhr er mit dem Finger darüber. Es war Schmutz von draußen. Form und Größe erinnerten an einen Schuhabdruck.

Jemand war in seinem Schlafzimmer gewesen.

Er merkte, wie ihn plötzlich ein heftiger Schauer überlief. Bestürzung breitete sich in ihm aus.

Die zerschmetterte Fensterscheibe.

Die abgeschlossene Tür.

Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

„Da ist Dreck auf dem Teppich", sagte er mit erstickter Stimme. Als erwartete er von House eine Erklärung dafür.

Überraschenderweise kam sie tatsächlich.

„Ich war heute Morgen in Ihrer Wohnung, um ein paar Sachen zu holen. Stellen Sie mir die Reinigung in Rechnung, wenn Sie nicht anders können. Ihre Tasche steht in meinem Kofferraum. Kommen Sie mit oder nicht? Heute Abend ist die zweite Runde der Play Offs. Sie könnten etwas über uramerikanische Kultur lernen."

Vor Erleichterung wäre er am liebsten ohnmächtig geworden. Er wurde allmählich paranoid.

Fest umschloss er das Handy und zwang sich, ein paar Mal tief durchzuatmen.

Vielleicht war eine vorübergehende Wohngemeinschaft mit House besser, als beim geringsten Anlass in Panik auszubrechen.

**oOo**

Sie sahen sich ein Baseballspiel an.

Bestellten eine Pizza.

Tranken Bier aus Dosen.

Es war beinahe gemütlich.

(Es war das, was er sich immer von seinem Vater gewünscht hätte.)

„Sie müssen für die Blauen sein", sagte House. Es war das erste, was er nach einer langen Weile Schweigen zwischen ihnen von sich gab.

„Weil Rot gewinnt?" fragte er.

„Weil die Jackals Außenseiter sind. Sie können nicht gewinnen. Heute nicht und auch sonst nicht."

War das wieder eine seiner kryptischen Aphorismen?

„Okay", sagte er. „Ich bin für die Blauen."

House sah schräg zu ihm herüber. „Sie stehen auf Außenseiter, oder?"

Er zuckte die Achseln.

„Auf der Seite der Schwächeren. Seit wann ist das so?"

Er nahm einen Schluck Bier und wischte sich den Schaum von den Lippen. „Sie mögen sie auch. Verlierer sind interessanter als Gewinner."

„Was erklärt, warum ich Foreman immer noch in meinem Team habe." Er schaltete den Ton herunter, als die Werbung begann. „Und Sie sind auch einer."

Chase wagte nicht, ihn anzusehen. Röte stieg in seine Wangen. „Dann finden Sie mich immerhin nicht langweilig, nehme ich an."

„Warum sind Sie schlagartig zu einem Helden geworden? Was ist in Ihrem Kopf vorgegangen, als Sie alles auf eine Karte gesetzt haben? Ich weiß, dass Sie dazu fähig sind, aber Sie haben es nie ohne Hintergedanken getan. Sie hatten immer Ihren Hintern zu retten, wenn Sie es getan haben. Warum diesmal so edelmütig? Haben Sie sich bei Cameron infiziert?"

„Sie sagten, Sie wollten dasselbe", sagte er gepresst.

„Sie waren derjenige, der dafür über Leichen gegangen ist."

Chase bewegte sich unbehaglich.

Er wollte nicht darüber reden.

Auch nicht mit House.

Wenn er auch zugeben musste, dass sein nüchternes Interesse ihm gut tat. Er forschte nach seinen Beweggründen.

Niemand, der davon wusste, hatte sie hinterfragt. „Sie haben den Mann nie kennen gelernt."

„Besser so", sagte House. „Tyrannen machen mich emotional."

„Mich nicht." Chase blickte auf die Dose Bier zwischen seinen Händen. „Er hat mich nicht emotional berührt. Ich habe ihn nicht als Politiker gesehen. Ich habe ihn als einen Fall betrachtet. Nur einen Fall. Nichts sonst."

„Das macht Sinn", nickte House nach einer Weile. „Sie werden nur dann emotional, wenn ein Patient Sie an Mom und Ihre Probleme erinnert. Der dicke Heuchler hatte nicht viel von ihr, schätze ich."

„Er war ein Patient", beharrte er. „Nicht mehr."

„Aber es gab einen Punkt, an dem es persönlich wurde. Hat er Ihre Ehre gekränkt?"

Chase lachte bitter auf. „Glauben Sie, das wäre ein Grund für mich, jemanden umzubringen?"

„Hm. Sie haben recht. Mit Demütigungen können Sie umgehen. Vergessen Sie meine Theorie und erzählen Sie mir Ihre."

Er konnte kaum glauben, dass sie darüber sprachen, während im Fernsehen ein Baseballmatch übertragen wurde.

Es besaß etwas Surreales, mit ihm auf der Couch zu sitzen und ihn so offen zu erleben.

Er kannte House, hatte gelernt, mit ihm umzugehen.

Er hatte Überlebensstrategien entwickelt, hatte sich an seine boshaften Bemerkungen gewöhnt, und oft ertappte er sich dabei, ihn sogar zu bewundern.

House war jemand, der sich nichts vorschreiben ließ.

Jemand, der Regeln zu umgehen verstand und damit davonkam.

Und er machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass er ein missgelaunter, infantiler und launischer Misanthrop war.

Dass er eine erstaunliche Kenntnis der menschlichen Psyche besaß, hatte er schon mehrmals erlebt, doch dass er sogar beinahe nett sein konnte, war neu.

Er fragte sich, ob er ihr Gespräch irgendwann bereuen würde.

Doch irgendwie wusste er auch, dass er sicher war.

Auch wenn es wie ein Widerspruch in sich klang, er fühlte sich gut.

Besser als in Monaten.

„Ich wollte mich nicht einmischen", sagte er schließlich zögernd. „Ich wollte nichts über ihn wissen. Cameron hat mir von seinen politischen Zielen und Absichten erzählt, die sie aus den Nachrichten kannte. Nicht mal das wollte ich hören. Ich wollte nicht… Gefühle für ihn entwickeln. Weder gute noch schlechte. Ich weiß, dass es Cameron und Foreman passiert ist, und es ist jedes Mal in einer Katastrophe geendet."

„Aber Sie haben es doch getan", forschte er nach einer Weile, in der er in Gedanken versunken schwieg.

Chase blickte immer noch auf seine Hände.

Hände, die ein Skalpell führen und ein Leben retten konnten.

Hände, die den Tod bringen konnten.

„Er hat meine Frau bedroht. Ich habe ihn trotzdem weiter behandelt. Er hat mir von einem politischen Fehler gebeichtet und ich habe es akzeptiert."

„Da bricht der Priester in Ihnen durch. Erzählen Sie weiter."

„Der junge Mann, der auf ihn geschossen hat. Er kam zu mir in die Klinik und bat mich, Dibala zu stoppen. Ich habe ihm gesagt, er soll sich an die Obrigkeit wenden. Nicht gerade hilfreich. Er war verzweifelt genug, um es selbst zu tun. Ihn zu stoppen, mit welchen Mitteln auch immer. Selbst mit einer Waffe in der Klinik. Es hat mich nicht einmal überrascht."

„Und Sie warfen Ihr Fledermauskostüm über und retteten den falschen Kerl. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass so was ans Gemüt geht."

Die Erinnerung an den jungen Afrikaner war beinahe zuviel.

Er stellte das Bier weg, lehnte sich vor und stützte die Ellbogen auf die Knie. „Er hat mir Dinge erzählt. Schreckliche Dinge. Ich wusste, dass er die Wahrheit sagt. Und ich war froh, am Abend nach hause fahren zu können und das alles zu vergessen."

„Jeder ehrlich arbeitende Arzt sollte seinen Job nach Feierabend vergessen können."

Chase atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen.

Er dachte daran, was er Cameron nach diesem Abend gesagt hatte.

_Niemand kann einen Menschen töten, ohne eine Art von Zusammenbruch zu erleiden. Nicht einmal, wenn es gerechtfertigt ist. Nur ein Soziopath würde das._

„Es ging mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Ich konnte auf einmal nicht mehr objektiv sein, und es hat mich halb verrückt gemacht. Ich hätte den Fall abgeben sollen. Stattdessen habe ich Dibala damit konfrontiert, was sein Landsmann mir über seine Pläne erzählt hat. Er stritt es nicht einmal ab. Er sagte, er würde es für sein Land tun. Er schien sogar stolz darauf zu sein."

„Die meisten Diktatoren halten sich für gute Menschen. Haben Sie in Geschichte nicht aufgepasst? Jeder handelt im Namen des Vaterlands. Was kümmern da ein paar aufständische Außenseiter."

„Es waren zwei Millionen", murmelte er.

„Zahlen sind wertlos, Chase. Es macht Ihre Tat nicht heldenhafter, wenn es zwanzig Millionen gewesen wären. Es macht sie auch nicht weniger selbstlos. Sie werden nie ein Denkmal dafür bekommen."

Als ob es darauf ankam. „Ich habe das nicht für mich getan."

„Ja", sagte House nachdenklich. „Sehen Sie, deswegen sind Sie interessant für mich. Sie stecken voller Überraschungen."

Er fuhr sich über das Gesicht, bemüht, die Fassung zu wahren.

Darüber zu sprechen, hatte ihn aufgewühlt.

House stellte den Ton wieder lauter, als die Pause zu Ende war.

Offenbar war das Gespräch beendet.

Chase sank in das Polster zurück und starrte auf den Schirm, ohne viel zu begreifen von dem, was vor sich ging.

Das einzige, was er sehen konnte, war, dass die Blauen verloren.

Wieder einmal.

Genau so, wie House es vorausgesagt hatte.


	14. Chase Teil 4

„Bleiben Sie im Haus."

Verblüfft sah Chase von seinen Frühstücksflocken auf, als er die ersten Worte hörte, die House an diesem Morgen äußerte. „Hier?"

„In irgendeinem Haus, wenn Sie wollen. – Natürlich hier. Spielen Sie Heimchen, wenn Ihnen langweilig wird. Den Staubsauger finden Sie im Schrank."

Chase hörte zu kauen auf. „Ich kann nicht den ganzen Tag hier herumsitzen."

„Hm. Vielleicht zählt das Argument, dass Sie vor kurzem ein Loch in Ihrer Brust hatten und sich im Krankenurlaub befinden. Bleiben Sie hier. Um die Ecke finden Sie einen Videoverleih. Falls Sie von der altmodischen Sorte sind, Bücher gibt es hier genug, in die Sie Ihre Nase stecken können. Am Kühlschrank hängt die Karte von einem Lieferservice, wenn Sie Hunger bekommen. Und lassen Sie die Finger von meiner Nachttischschublade. Ich würde Ihnen Ihr schlechtes Gewissen ansehen."

„Sie wollen nicht, dass ich hier bin", stellte er fest. „Ich will es genau so wenig. Es war nett, dass ich bei Ihnen übernachten durfte, aber ich kann meinen Krankenurlaub genau so gut in meiner eigenen Wohnung verbringen."

„Sie bleiben hier. Wenigstens so lange, bis wir wissen, ob Sie eine PTBS entwickeln."

„Ich werde keine-…"

„Tun Sie, was ich Ihnen sage", schnitt er ihm ein wenig schroff das Wort ab. „Früher hatten Sie keine Probleme damit."

Verdutzt sah er zu, wie House seinen Mantel anzog und nach seinem Rucksack griff. „Sperren Sie mich in Ihrer Wohnung ein?"

„Würde Sie das anmachen?"

Er begriff nicht.

House würde es nicht ohne Grund tun, und aus reiner Nächstenliebe bat er ihn nicht, zu bleiben.

Auch nicht, damit er seine Wohnung sauber machte.

Wobei er sich in diesem Punkt nicht ganz sicher war.

Eine Zeitlang beschäftigte er sich mit seiner Bibliothek, die überall in der Wohnung verteilt war: Wohnzimmer, Flur, selbst im Schlafzimmer, in das er einen kurzen Blick wagte.

Mit leichtem Amüsement entdeckte er eine Abhandlung seines eigenen Vaters, Dr. Rowan Chase. Er fragte sich, ob House sie behielt, weil sie ihn zum Lachen brachte. Beim letzten und einzigen Besuch seines Vaters hatte er kaum einen Zweifel darüber gelassen, was er von dessen Fähigkeiten als Arzt hielt.

Chase zog sich mit einem Buch über südostasiatische Infektionskrankheiten ins Wohnzimmer zurück und blätterte darin, bis ihm einfiel, dass er nach seiner eigenen Wohnung sehen musste. Die Pflanzen würden Wasser brauchen, und bei der Gelegenheit konnte er nach der Post sehen und ein paar Dinge holen, die er brauchen würde, falls er noch länger hier bleiben würde.

**oOo**

Er packte den Rasierapparat ein und ein paar Kleidungsstücke, als ihm erneut die Flecken auf dem Teppich auffielen.

Es war sonderbar, dass House' Schuhe Abdrücke hinterlassen hatten, nicht aber sein Stock.

Unvermittelt überfiel ihn ein Gefühl der Schutzlosigkeit, und er spürte, wie Angst in ihm aufzukommen drohte.

Er kannte dieses Gefühl gut.

In den Wochen nach Dibala hatte er es ein paar Mal empfunden; mehrmals war er nachts aus einem Alptraum hoch geschreckt, und die Kehle war ihm wie zugedrückt gewesen, während Cameron mit sorgenvollem Blick neben ihm gesessen hatte. Sie war nie ärgerlich geworden. Auch nicht, als er es endlich fertig gebracht hatte, ihr den Grund für sein Benehmen zu nennen.

Manchmal fragte er sich, was sie in diesem Moment empfunden hatte.

Sie waren beide nicht fähig gewesen, darüber zu sprechen. Er hätte es tun sollen.

Dann wäre sie nicht auf die Idee verfallen, es sei House' Schuld.

_Beweisen Sie ihr, dass Sie nicht meine Handpuppe sind. _

Er konnte ihr nur sagen, dass es nicht so war.

Es hatte sie von ihm getrieben, weil sie die Wahrheit von ihm gehört hatte und nicht von House' Handpuppe.

Chase drehte sich um und blickte auf das große Ehebett.

Er vermisste das Leben mit ihr.

Es war nicht immer nur schwierig gewesen. Aber leicht gewesen war es auch nicht.

Er schloss den Reißverschluss der Tasche, drehte den Schlüssel zweimal im Türschloss herum und holte die Post aus dem Briefkasten.

Als er zu seinem Wagen in die Tiefgarage ging, hatte er einen Moment lang das Gefühl, Schritte zu hören.

Es war nicht ungewöhnlich um diese Tageszeit, und normalerweise hätte es ihn nicht beunruhigt, doch er ertappte sich dabei, dass er schneller ging.

Er zwang sich, sich nicht umzusehen, obwohl ihm das Herz bis in den Hals klopfte.

Jemand war hinter ihm, und dieser Jemand schien es darauf anzulegen, nicht bemerkt zu werden, denn die Schritte verhallten, als er kurz stehen blieb.

Eilig legte er die letzten Meter zu dem BMW zurück.

Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, den Kofferraum zu öffnen. Hastig stopfte er die Tasche auf den Rücksitz und stieg ein.

Als er den Motor startete und dabei in den Rückspiegel blickte, glaubte er, einen Schatten hinter einem der Stützbalken zu bemerken. Er war so schnell verschwunden, dass es sich genau so gut eine Sinnestäuschung handeln konnte, doch er merkte, wie seine Handflächen feucht wurden.

Mit zitternden Fingern drehte er den Zündschlüssel herum und setzte den Wagen aus der Parklücke.

Auf der Fahrt zurück in die Baker Street sah er mehrmals in den Rückspiegel.

Eine Zeitlang blieb ihm ein Volvo dicht auf den Fersen, doch eine Frau saß hinter dem Steuer und kein Mann mit einer Pistole im Anschlag.

Er wurde wirklich paranoid.

Den kurzen Weg zur Haustür rannte er beinahe, als ihm siedendheiß einfiel, dass er keinen Schlüssel besaß.

Verdammt.

Wie auf glühenden Kohlen wartete er, bis einer der Bewohner das Haus verließ, und schlüpfte dann rasch durch den Spalt hindurch.

Sein Herz klopfte zum Zerspringen, als er vor der verschlossenen Wohnungstür stand.

Wenigstens wusste er, wo der Ersatzschlüssel lag.

Fahrig tastete er über die Türkante, und sobald er drinnen war, widerstand er nur mühsam der Versuchung, die Tür hinter sich abzuschließen, sich ins Bett zu legen und die Decke über den Kopf zu ziehen.

**oOo**

House sagte nichts, obwohl er gemerkt haben musste, dass sein Wagen vor der Haustür am Bordstein parkte. Prüfend sah er in die Küche. „Kein Galadiner?"

„Ich kann Essen bestellen."

House setzte eine kritische Miene auf. „Macht einen schlechten Eindruck. Ich habe Cuddy und Wilson gesagt, dass ich Sie wegen Ihrer Kochkünste bei mir habe. Auf die Schnelle fiel mir keine bessere Ausrede ein. Die beiden haben sich zum Abendessen eingeladen."

Erschrocken sah Chase zu ihm auf und legte ein Stück Papier als Lesezeichen zwischen die Seiten seines Buchs.

„Das sind die Nachteile, wenn Sie Freunde haben", bemerkte House ätzend auf seinen erstaunten Blick. „Sobald Sie ihnen Anlass zur Sorge geben, verwandeln sie sich in lästige Spione."

Gott, er wäre gern woanders.

Nach seiner Panikattacke vor Cuddy und dem Gespräch mit Wilson würde es sich wahrscheinlich nicht um einen Freundschaftsbesuch zu handeln.

„Können Sie nicht absagen?" fragte er gequält.

„Das Telefon liegt neben Ihnen. Nützen wird es nicht viel. Die beiden werden Ihnen nur versichern, dass Sie es gut mit Ihnen meinen."

„Sie sind nicht _meine_ Freunde."

„Oh, doch." House nickte ihm verschwörerisch zu. „Mein Blut fließt jetzt in Ihren Adern. Das macht Sie zu einem Teil von mir. Deswegen kümmern sich die beiden gern um Sie. Betrachten Sie es von der positiven Seite, Chase. Sie haben etwas gewonnen, von dem Sie nicht mal zu träumen gewagt hatten."

Allmählich dämmerte ihm, was er andeutete. „Sie haben für mich Blut gespendet?"

„Als Sie sich nicht dagegen wehren konnten. Ich hoffe auf Bonuspunkte bei Ihrem allmächtigen Boss."

**oOo**

Er war vollkommen groggy, als Wilson und Cuddy weit nach Mitternacht gingen.

House stellte ein Glas Wein vor ihm ab. „Freunde sind anstrengend, wissen Sie."

„Dann bin ich froh, keine zu haben."

„Oh, tun Sie nicht so, als wäre Ihnen die Aufmerksamkeit unangenehm gewesen. Sie waren der strahlende Mittelpunkt des Abends."

„Weil ich angeschossen wurde." Er nahm einen Schluck und dachte einen Augenblick nach. Die Szene in der Tiefgarage saß ihm immer noch in den Knochen. „Glauben Sie auch, dass ich zur Polizei gehen sollte?"

House zuckte die Achseln. „Der Wachmann hat eine Beschreibung gegeben, die so vage gewesen ist wie Ihre. Dunkel. Kräftig. Groß. Kurzes Haar. Ein Glück, dass Foreman keines hat. Für Foreman, meine ich."

„Ich möchte, dass sie den Mann finden. Und ich habe Angst davor", gestand er. „Er hat mich nicht per Zufall ausgewählt. Er hat in der Klinik nach mir gefragt. Warum sollte er das tun, wenn nicht eine Absicht dahinter steckt?"

„Sie waren sein behandelnder Arzt", erinnerte er ihn. „Foreman und ich sind die nächsten. Eher Foreman als ich."

Er ließ sich neben ihn fallen. „Sie haben nichts zu befürchten, Chase. Nicht mehr als wir anderen. Niemand kann wissen, was Sie getan haben, es sei denn, Sie haben es in einer Bar herausposaunt, als Sie zu betrunken waren, um zu wissen, was Sie sagen. Oder Ihr Priester war ein Spitzel. Was wir wohl ausschließen können, weil er weder Ihren Namen noch Ihren Wohnort kannte."

Chase fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. „Ich war heute in meiner Wohnung."

„Ihr protziger Wagen vor der Haustür hat es mir geflüstert."

„Einen Moment lang habe ich gedacht, ich wäre nicht allein. Ich habe Schritte hinter mir gehört, aber es war niemand zu sehen."

„Paranoia", meinte er kurz. „Nicht so ungewöhnlich nach allem, was Ihnen passiert ist."

Er sah zu ihm herüber. „Was, wenn es keine Einbildung gewesen ist? Was, wenn er zurückgekommen ist und… es zu Ende bringen will?"

Die letzten Worte erstarben auf seinen Lippen, und er hasste sich für seine Schwäche, doch er brachte nicht die Kraft auf, dagegen anzugehen.

Wieso nur war in den letzten Monaten alles gut gewesen?

Nur, damit die Angst umso stärker auf ihn hereinbrach?

Und vielleicht war es gar nicht gut gewesen. Vielleicht hatte er es nur erfolgreich verdrängt.

So, wie er es immer tat. Konflikten und Konfrontationen ging er für gewöhnlich aus dem Weg.

Manchmal half es.

Diesmal holte es ihn ein.

Es gab kein Ausweichen mehr.

„Ich gehe zu Bett", sagte House schließlich. „Das nächste Mal hören Sie auf Daddy, wenn er Ihnen sagt, dass Sie Hausarrest haben."

Er hielt ihn zurück, bevor er in den Flur trat. „House."

House drehte sich um.

„Ich möchte ein paar Tage hier bleiben. Bis… bis ich wieder arbeiten kann."

„Bis der Schurke gefasst ist, meinen Sie." Er machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Wir werden anbauen müssen. Und Ihnen eine Playstation besorgen. Oder gehören Sie zur Nintendofraktion?"

„Ich werde Sie nicht stören."

„Nein", sagte er. „Sicher nicht."

„Ich kann nicht zur Polizei gehen."

„Ich will nicht, dass Sie zur Polizei gehen."

„Cuddy und Wilson wollen es."

„Freunde." Er verdrehte in gespielter Ungeduld die Augen. „Immer meinen sie es gut mit einem."

„Sie werden ihr nichts sagen, oder? Sie können es Wilson sagen, wenn Sie wollen. Aber Cuddy-… Sie ist meine Chefin. Sie würde Konsequenzen ziehen müssen."

„Ich hatte nie vor, jemandem irgendetwas zu sagen", entgegnete House. „Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen. Was glauben Sie, weshalb ich Sie vor Ihrem kopflosen Geständnis bewahrt habe?"

Der Moment in ihrem Büro, als er kurz davor gestanden hatte, ihr zu beichten.

Die Schwester, die sie unterbrochen und Cuddy umgehend abkommandiert hatte.

„Das sind Sie gewesen?" fragte er ungläubig. „Woher wussten Sie-…?"

„Sie neigen nun mal zu Kurzschlüssen, wenn Sie den Kopf in der Schlinge haben."

Der Mann war ihm unheimlich.

Es schien nichts zu geben, worin er nicht die Finger im Spiel hatte.

„Warum haben Sie das getan?"

„Weil Sie mir nichts nützen, wenn Sie sich selbst kasteien. Alter katholischer Brauch, ich weiß. Aber irgendwie nicht mehr zeitgemäß."

Er fühlte sich ein wenig besser.

Nicht viel, aber es genügte.

Wenn er heil aus dieser Sache herauskommen wollte, musste er sich auf House verlassen.

Er stellte fest, dass es ihm nicht einmal so schwer fiel, wie er angenommen hatte. „Sie verlieren nie den Überblick, oder?"

„Deswegen hat Gott mir einen Meter neunzig gegeben."

Chase schaffte es, zu lächeln.

Einen winzigen Augenblick lang glaubte er, das Lächeln wurde erwidert.

Es war kein schlechtes Gefühl.


	15. Cuddy Teil 3

Sie trafen sich in ihrer Wohnung, weil Chase in seinem Apartment wohnte.

Cuddy fand es immer noch erstaunlich, dass House zu einer derart großzügigen Geste fähig war.

Sie hatte es ihm praktisch aufgenötigt, aber dennoch. Es zeigte seinen guten Willen. Man musste nur die richtigen Knöpfe drücken, um es zum Vorschein zu bringen.

Nachdem sie die Kleine ins Bett gebracht hatte, setzte sie sich zu ihm auf die Couch. „Keine Spiele heute?"

„Chase schaut sie für mich an. Er schreibt alles auf, was ich darüber wissen muss. Auch wenn er die Regeln immer noch mit denen von Cricket durcheinander bringt."

„Er ist sehr gewissenhaft", nahm sie das Stichwort auf. „Ich hatte selten einen Arzt, der so sorgfältig dokumentiert wie Chase."

Sie dachte an seine Unterlagen; an die Akten der letzten Fälle, die er bearbeitet hatte. In der Dokumentation über Dibala hatte sie Lücken entdeckt.

Ungewöhnlich für jemanden wie Chase.

„Ich glaube, ich weiß, warum er die Konferenz über Präsident Dibala verhindern wollte", sagte sie aus dem Gedankengang heraus.

House' Hand verharrte in ihrem Haar, blieb für einen Augenblick reglos.

„Anfangs hat er alles dokumentiert", fuhr sie fort. „Dann wurde er ungenau. Es fehlen einige Prozeduren, die er vorgenommen haben muss. Andere hat er hat nur in Stichworten abgehandelt. Das ist ungewöhnlich."

„Ich fand immer, er übertreibt. Wer zum Teufel soll das alles lesen? Außerdem bekommt man Kopfschmerzen von seiner Handschrift."

„Foreman hatte die Sache nicht im Griff", sagte sie. „Dir wäre das nie passiert."

„Was?" fragte er, und seine Stimme klang seltsam vorsichtig.

„Er hat Chase und Cameron delegiert. Cameron war nicht objektiv genug, um sich in den Fall zu investieren. Der größte Teil der Arbeit ist an Chase hängen geblieben. Foreman hätte das sehen müssen."

Seine Finger spielten wieder mit ihrem Haar. Er schien mit seinen Gedanken woanders zu sein.

Cuddy lehnte den Kopf zurück, um ihn anblicken zu können. „Chase war mit dem Fall überfordert. Er mag ein guter Arzt sein, aber er hat zu viel Verantwortung getragen. Es ist reine Vermutung, und ich habe nichts darüber in den Aufzeichnungen gefunden, aber wäre es möglich, dass er einen Fehler gemacht und ihn absichtlich verschwiegen hat?"

House sah starr geradeaus. „Möglich."

„Als er bei mir in meinem Büro war, hat er von einem Test gesprochen. Ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher, welcher es war. Es klang so, als ob er ihn vermasselt hätte."

„Jeder macht Fehler."

Sie richtete sich auf. „Wenn dieser Test verantwortlich für die falsche Diagnose gewesen ist, war dieser Fehler folgenschwer."

Er legte die Finger über ihre Lippen. „Du verlierst allen Charme, wenn du dich über Eventualitäten aufregst."

Cuddy seufzte und lehnte sich erneut an ihn. „Du weißt, wie nachlässig er sein kann."

„Chase war nicht nachlässig."

„Du kannst das nicht mit Sicherheit ausschließen. Du bist ihm kaum auf die Schliche gekommen, als er diese Patientin auf dem Gewissen hatte. Er hat sämtliche Register gezogen, um nicht ertappt zu werden. Lieber lügt er sich um Kopf und Kragen, als zuzugeben, dass er abgelenkt gewesen ist."

„Er hat die Nachricht vom Tod seines Vaters bekommen, und es war ihm peinlich, zuzugeben, dass er davon betroffen war. Für ihn war es Grund genug, zu lügen."

„Vielleicht gab es auch bei Dibala einen Grund?"

Er sah sie immer noch nicht an. „Warum beschäftigt dich das so sehr?"

„Wäre es dir lieber, ich würde es nicht tun?" Cuddy richtete sich auf. „Wilson hat mir erzählt, dass Chase ihm gestand, einen Fehler gemacht zu haben. Er wusste nicht, ob er im Zusammenhang mit einem Fall oder mit dem Zerbrechen der Ehe zu tun hat, denn Chase wollte sich nicht darüber äußern. Würde dich das nicht auch neugierig machen?"

„Nicht, wenn nichts dabei für mich herausspringt."

Sie lachte rauh und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es kommt dir nicht darauf an, etwas zu gewinnen, wenn du in anderer Leute Köpfe herumwühlen kannst. Du willst nur deine Neugier befriedigen."

„Um Wissen anzusammeln, mit dem ich sie notfalls manipulieren kann", präzisierte er. „Man soll seine Feinde kennen. Das Gleiche gilt für Untergebene. – Und für Vorgesetzte noch viel mehr", setzte er hinzu.

„Ich bin nicht mehr nur deine Vorgesetzte." Ich bin deine Freundin und die Frau, zu der du nach Hause kommst, ergänzte sie in Gedanken. „Wenn es irgendetwas gibt, was ich wissen sollte-… Wenn Chase sich fahrlässig verhalten hat und dafür, aus welchen verzwickten Grund auch immer, von dir beschützt wird…"

„Chase hat keinen Fehler gemacht", wiederholte er.

Doch vielleicht hatte Cameron es als einen gesehen.

Wilson glaubte bemerkt zu haben, dass es Spannungen während und nach dem Fall zwischen den beiden gegeben hatte, und auf seine Beobachtungen konnte sie sich im Allgemeinen verlassen.

Nicht, dass es nicht zuvor welche gegeben hatte.

Die Beziehung war wohl schwierig gewesen, aber welche Beziehung war das nicht?

Ihre eigene war es. Wenigstens hatte House keinen Nebenbuhler zu befürchten.

Es musste sowohl für Chase als auch für Cameron unangenehm gewesen sein, wieder in House' Abteilung zu arbeiten, auch wenn sie offiziell von Foreman geleitet worden war.

„Wilson hat Chase vor und während der Vorbereitungen zu der Konferenz mehrmals auf der Couch im Aufenthaltsraum gefunden. Er meinte, es hätte ausgesehen, als ob er dort übernachtet hätte."

„Das nennt man Arbeitsethos", bemerkte House spitz. „Ich wusste es. Tief im Inneren war Chase schon immer ein heimlicher Streber."

„Man könnte es auch Beziehungsstress nennen", entgegnete sie. „Was weißt du eigentlich über ihre Trennung? Neugierig, wie du bist, hat dich der Grund dafür sicherlich brennend interessiert."

Er gähnte demonstrativ. „Bei Chase und Cameron? Niemals."

„Die beiden wollten gemeinsam weggehen. Sie sahen irgendwie… erleichtert aus. Als ob sie es nicht erwarten könnten, irgendwo anders neu anzufangen. Und dann ist etwas passiert, und Chase hat seine Meinung geändert. Warum?"

„Frag' ihn." Er hielt ihr sein Telefon hin.

Ein wenig ärgerlich schob sie seine Hand weg. „Er wollte hier bleiben. Es war ihm wichtiger als seine eigene Ehefrau. Auf einmal. Drei Jahre lang ist er hinter ihr hergehechelt, und als er am Ziel ist, lässt er sie gehen. Wie passt das zusammen?"

„Hyperventilation", schlug House todernst vor. „Soll vorkommen beim übermäßigen Hecheln."

Sie verstand die Metapher, seltsamerweise. Er machte nicht bloß einen flapsigen Witz.

„Du meinst, er hat gemerkt, dass sie ihn in der Hand hat. Dass sie diejenige ist, die in ihrer Ehe die Hosen anhat."

„Untersteh' dich, je etwas anderes als höchstens knielange Röcke zu tragen."

Ihr war nicht nach Scherzen zumute. „Hast du ihn darauf gebracht?"

„Gott, du verstehst es wirklich, einen Abend zu ruinieren."

Sie lehnte sich wieder in seinen Arm; eine kleine Geste der Versöhnung, weil sie nicht wollte, dass er sie für jemanden hielt, die an Tratsch interessiert war.

Doch sie wusste, dass sie einen Nerv getroffen hatte.

Er würde nie mit solchen Dingen herausrücken; nicht, weil sie zu persönlich waren, sondern weil sie etwas witterte, das mehr war als pure Spekulation.

Sie würde ihn nur verärgern, wenn sie darauf bestand, mit ihm darüber zu reden.

„Rachel schläft", sagte sie nach einer Weile.

„Zeit, ins Bett zu gehen."

„M-hm." Sie lehnte sich an ihn und schloss die Augen, und etwas in ihr war beinahe stolz darauf, dass House es ihr nicht gesagt hatte, was immer es auch sein mochte.

**oOo**

Foreman saß ihr gegenüber, die Augenbrauen fragend hochgezogen. „Sie wollten mich sprechen?"

„Ja." Cuddy sortierte ein paar Unterlagen, was gar nicht nötig war. Sie wusste nicht so recht, wie sie anfangen sollte.

Eine Strategie zurecht gelegt hatte sie sich nicht; aber wenn jemand Chase ein wenig besser kannte als die meisten hier, war es Foreman. „Haben Sie von Chase gehört?"

Foremans Brauen wanderten höher in Richtung Haarlinie. „Wir sind Kollegen. Keine Kumpels."

Eine Antwort, die zu erwarten gewesen war. „Er wohnt bei House."

Foreman pfiff durch die Zähne und schüttelte in ungläubigem Staunen den Kopf. „Respekt."

„Vorübergehend", sagte sie hastig. „Er ist auf Krankenurlaub und sollte aufgrund der Möglichkeit von Traumata nicht alleine sein. Es ist keine Kleinigkeit, angeschossen zu werden."

„Sagen Sie das nicht mir."

Als sie in sein leicht spöttisch dreinblickendes Gesicht sah, musste sie an Gangs mit Butterflymessern und zur Schau getragenen Schusswaffen denken.

Foreman stammte aus einem Ghettoviertel in New York und hatte sicher mehr gesehen als mancher andere, aber das machte ihn nicht zu einem Experten für Gewalt und deren Auswirkung auf die menschliche Psyche.

Ein wenig mehr Mitgefühl hätte sie schon erwartet.

„Ich habe Sie nicht wegen Ihrer Meinung zu Schussverletzungen kommen lassen, auch wenn die sicherlich interessant und fachlich kompetent ist", fuhr sie geschäftsmäßig fort und zog einen Ordner aus der Aktenablage hervor, „sondern wegen der Fälle, die Sie im letzten Jahr gemeinsam mit Dr. Cameron und Dr. Chase bearbeitet haben."

Foremans Gesicht nahm einen wachsamen Ausdruck an. „Warum?"

Es war typisch für ihn, in die Defensive zu gehen, sobald er befürchtete, dass seine Autorität angezweifelt werden könnte.

In dieser Hinsicht würde er nie wie House werden, dachte sie.

Sie schlug die oberste Akte auf. „Der erste Fall war der von Präsident Dibala. Sie behandelten ihn auf eine nachgewiesene Sklerodermie, doch unter der entsprechenden Medikation ist der Patient gestorben. Den Tests zufolge war es keine Fehldiagnose. Trotzdem sagten Sie mir, Sie hätten ihn falsch behandelt."

„Davon steht nichts in den Akten."

„Sie saßen bei mir im Büro, als Sie sich weigerten, die Konferenz abzuhalten, und sagten mir, Sie hätten eine falsche Entscheidung getroffen. Wie ist es möglich, falsch zu entscheiden, wenn die Testergebnisse eindeutig sind?"

Foreman blieb ruhig, doch sie konnte sehen, wie sich feiner Schweiß auf seiner Stirn bildete. „Wir haben nach den Ergebnissen behandelt. House selbst ist auf die Diagnose gekommen, und sie erwies sich als stichhaltig."

„Die meisten Tests und Untersuchungen wurden von Chase durchgeführt. Ist Ihnen je der Gedanke gekommen, er könnte unkonzentriert oder überlastet gewesen sein?"

Foreman bewegte unbehaglich die Schultern. „Auf mich wirkte er wie immer."

Sie legte die Akte weg. „Das ist jetzt etwas delikat, aber ich muss Sie das fragen. Gab es während diesem Fall Spannungen zwischen Dr. Chase und Dr. Cameron? Wäre es denkbar, dass er durch persönliche Probleme abgelenkt genug war, um einen Fehler zu machen?"

„Nein", antwortete Foreman fest. „Nichts dergleichen."

Cuddy seufzte. „Sie wissen, dass er dazu neigt."

„Er war nicht abgelenkt. Sie waren unterschiedlicher Meinung über Dibala – wenn man bei Chase überhaupt von einer Meinung reden kann -, aber das hat ihre Arbeit nicht beeinflusst."

Sie verschränkte die Finger und sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Wie war Ihre Meinung zu dem Patienten?"

„Ich hatte keine."

Sie lehnte sich zurück. „Ich glaube, die hatten Sie wirklich nicht."

„Hat House Ihnen seine verraten? Denn dann könnte ich Ihnen sagen, dass ich dieselbe hatte."

Cuddy sah ihn scharf an. „House hat immer eine Meinung. Er lässt sie nur ungern jemanden wissen."

„Fein. Für mich gilt dasselbe."

Das hier führte zu nichts.

Sie beschloss, aufs Ganze zu gehen. „Warum ist Chase am PPTH geblieben?"

Verblüffung zeigte sich auf dem Gesicht des Neurologen, doch sie glaubte, auch so etwas wie Vorsicht darin lesen zu können.

„Glauben Sie wirklich, dass er mich darüber aufgeklärt hat?"

„Ich glaube, dass es einen guten Grund dafür gibt. Und ich denke, House oder Sie haben damit zu tun."

„Ich war dafür, dass die beiden gehen."

„Und House war es nicht."

Plötzlich sah er aus, als habe sie ihn mit den Fingern in der Keksdose ertappt. „House liebt es, Machtspiele zu spielen. Er liebt es, sich einzumischen in Dinge, die ihn nichts angehen. Chase wäre nicht mehr hier, wenn House nicht beide bearbeitet hätte. Er hat ihnen eingeredet, dass ihre Ehe zum Scheitern verurteilt ist. Offenbar hat Chase ihm geglaubt."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Weil sie in House verliebt war? Das war vorbei."

„Wenn Sie mich fragen, ja. Wenn Sie dagegen Chase fragen-…" Er zuckte vielsagend die Achseln.

„Es macht keinen Sinn", murmelte sie nach einer Weile. „Foreman, warum macht das Ganze für mich überhaupt keinen Sinn?"

„Chase ist wie er", sagte Foreman. „Glauben Sie wirklich, House würde ihn gehen lassen, wenn er genau so skrupellos und rücksichtslos handeln kann wie sein großes Vorbild? House braucht Claqueure. Darin ist Chase gut. Er hält sein Verhalten für richtig. Er kopiert es. Er hat mehr von ihm gelernt, als gut für ihn ist. Vielleicht ist Cameron die einzige, der es gelungen ist, von ihm loszukommen. Sie ist diejenige, die ich bewundere. Nicht Chase."

„Sie mögen ihn wirklich nicht, oder?"

„Wir arrangieren uns. Genau so, wie ich mich mit House arrangiere." Er sah auf seine Uhr. „Wenn Sie noch weitere Fragen bezüglich Privatleben der Ärzteschaft haben…"

Cuddy schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie können gehen. Das war alles."

Als er gegangen war, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie keinen Schritt weitergekommen war.

Und sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie es überhaupt wollte.


	16. House Teil 4

_Danke an alle, die mitlesen und auch so nette Reviews da lassen! Makes my day (and night). :D Die 7. Staffel und vor allem 7-10 haben mich leider ziemlich 'desillusioniert', was Chase betrifft. Ich fürchte, er ist überhaupt nicht mehr 'in Character' in meiner Story. Zumindest nicht, was S7 angeht. Wenn man darüber hinweg sieht, was aus ihm geworden ist, kann man das nächste Kapitel vielleicht eher akzeptieren, denn ich selber hätte nach dem Anschauen am liebsten hingeschmissen... ehrlich. *sadness galore* Aber vielleicht steckt in Chase genau wie in House ja doch noch jemand, der, wie die Schwester von seinem 'Date' sagte, nur seinen Weg verloren hat... *seufz*_

* * *

Ein zweites Mal würde er Chase nicht bei sich wohnen lassen.

Nicht, wenn er jeden Samstagabend das Bad für zwei Stunden in Beschlag nahm.

Missmutig ging House durch die Kanäle des Fernsehprogramms, während er dem endlosen Rauschen der Dusche zuhörte und dem anschließenden nervtötenden Sirren des elektrischen Rasierapparats.

„Wer von ihnen ist der weibliche Part Ihrer Verabredung?" knurrte er, als Chase in einer Wolke aus Seifenduft und Rasierwasser aus dem Bad kam und nach ein paar Klamotten suchte. „Der Dauer Ihres Schönheitsprogramms zu urteilen, müssten Sie es sein."

Er zeigte ihm ein Foto auf dem Display seines Blackberrys. Eine Brünette mit einem etwas einfältigen Lächeln und offenherzigem Dekolletee blickte ihm entgegen.

„Kein Mann, zugegeben", brummte House.

„Holly", präzisierte Chase, und in seinen Augen stand ein erwartungsvolles Funkeln. Er erinnerte House plötzlich an einen Jungen, der Daddys Erlaubnis bekommen hat, den Wagen am Wochenende zu fahren. „Eins siebzig groß, liebt Pferde, und sie mag Sonnenblumen. Angehende Juristin."

„Gott schütze uns. Sind Sie sicher, dass sie nicht vorher ein Mann gewesen ist?"

Er warf ihm einen kecken Seitenblick zu. „Ich werde Sie auf dem Laufenden halten."

House sah zu, wie Chase sorgfältig sein dezent gemustertes Hemd zuknöpfte und es ordentlich in den Bund seiner Jeans steckte.

Dass dieser hoffnungslos unmodische und manchmal erschreckend naive junge Mann eine Verabredung nach der anderen hatte, war bewundernswert, aber es war zugleich auch ein Verdrängungsmechanismus.

So, wie er selbst den Schmerz mit Vicodin und Prostituierten verdrängt hatte.

Er kannte den Mechanismus, wusste, wie er funktionierte, aber etwas in ihm wünschte sich, er würde wieder zu Sinnen kommen.

Besser früher als zu spät. „Kennen Sie die Frau überhaupt?"

„Ich habe nicht vor, sie kennen zu lernen."

„Kein Mensch würde glauben, dass Sie mal Priester werden wollten", sagte er zu ihm. „Nicht einmal ich."

Chase lachte kurz, während er seine Schnürsenkel band. „Wollen Sie mitkommen und auf mich aufpassen?"

„Sie sind erstaunlich aufgeräumt für jemanden, auf den geschossen wurde."

Er hob den Kopf. „Wäre es Ihnen lieber, ich würde mich einschließen?"

„Cuddy ist misstrauisch geworden."

Er wusste nicht, weshalb er es ihm sagte.

Es würde nichts ändern.

Aber es würde ihn vielleicht vorsichtiger werden lassen.

Verärgert über sich selbst, erkannte er, dass er vernünftig war; dass er Chase zum Nachdenken bringen wollte, ehe etwas geschehen konnte.

Es machte ihm nichts aus, zuzusehen, wie andere in ihr Unglück rannten.

Manchmal war das sogar amüsant. Aber heute schien er nicht in der richtigen Stimmung dafür.

Chase stand auf, und er schien ein wenig blasser geworden zu sein. „Sie haben ihr nichts gesagt, oder?"

„Sie hat sich Ihre Unterlagen durchgesehen. Offenbar haben Sie bei dem dicken Diktator ein bisschen geschlampt. Das hat genügt, um sie Fragen stellen zu lassen. Fragen, bei denen Sie glühend rote Ohren bekommen hätten."

Er nestelte an seiner Krawatte herum.

Nur Chase würde auf ein informelles Date mit klarer Zielsetzung eine Krawatte umbinden.

„Die Sache erledigt sich nicht von selbst, wenn Sie nur lange genug den Kopf in den Sand stecken und so weitermachen wie bisher, Chase."

„Darin sind Sie ja Experte." Er sagte es leichthin, ohne Vorwurf.

Das Schlimme daran war, er hatte recht. Er war selbst nicht gerade vorbildlich, wenn es um Konfliktlösung ging.

Er hatte seine eigenen Probleme lange genug ignoriert. Bis sie ihn beinahe zerstört hatten.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass Holly nicht lieber die Play Offs verfolgt?"

„In der Bar gibt es einen Fernseher", versetzte er launig. „Ich habe vor, mich so weit wie möglich davon entfernt zu setzen. Sie können mir morgen erzählen, wie es ausgegangen ist."

„Um Mitternacht sind Sie zuhause."

Chase runzelte die Brauen und hielt inne, als er seine Jacke anzog. „Ist das Ihr Ernst?"

„Sie kennen doch die Geschichte von der Prinzessin und dem Kürbis."

„Das war Cinderella", sagte er. „Und sie verwandelte sich nicht in einen Kürbis, sondern hat einen gläsernen Schuh auf der Treppe verloren."

„Durch den der Prinz ihr auf die Spur gekommen ist."

Chase schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihre Metaphern sind manchmal schwer zu durchschauen."

Als er gegangen war, erwischte er sich bei dem ärgerlichen Gedanken, dass er keine ruhige Minute haben würde, bis Chase zurück war.

Es war kein Prinz, der hinter ihm her war.

Und er war keine liebreizende Prinzessin, sondern der Arzt, der einen Anschlag auf sein Leben überlebt hatte.

Dass der Wahnsinnige immer noch frei draußen herumlief, schien ihn nicht sonderlich zu beunruhigen.

House begriff, dass er sich hier sicher fühlte. Außerdem besaß er die beneidenswerte Fähigkeit, Unangenehmes völlig auszublenden.

Er konnte auch nicht ständig im Haus sitzen und darauf warten, dass man den Burschen erwischte.

Trotzdem stellte er fest, dass er sich wohler fühlen würde, wenn er es getan hätte.

Zumindest heute Abend.

Eine Weile sah er sich das Spiel im Fernsehen an, doch es lenkte ihn nicht ab.

Er konnte es kaum fassen, aber er machte sich tatsächlich Sorgen.

Um Chase.

Wenn er es irgendjemandem erzählte, würde man ihn für verrückt erklären.

House griff nach dem Telefon und drückte den ersten Knopf, auf dem Wilsons Nummer gespeichert war.

„Das kommt ungelegen", sagte Wilson mit vollem Mund. „Die Yankees sind am Verlieren."

„Du schaust dir das Spiel an?"

„Nicht viel, was ein einsamer Mann an einem Samstagabend sonst tun könnte."

„Dito."

Wilson schwieg einen Moment. „Du bist allein? Wo ist Chase?"

„Ausgeflogen."

„Und du fühlst dich einsam und verlassen", vermutete Wilson. „Es ist schön, dass du mich anrufst, um mir mitzuteilen, dass du zu menschlichen Regungen fähig bist, aber bist du nicht auch der Meinung, dass es Chase' Sache ist, ob er ausgeht oder nicht?"

„Da draußen läuft ein Kerl mit einer Pistole herum, der es auf ihn abgesehen hat."

Wilson atmete hörbar durch. „Du machst dir Sorgen um ihn."

„Ich mache mir keine Sorgen", widersprach er barsch und fühlte sich ertappt. „Wenn er sich noch einmal über den Haufen schießen lassen will, ist das seine Sache."

„Hm. Ich verstehe deinen Standpunkt."

Er hasste es, ihn zu fragen, doch er tat es trotzdem. „Gibt es hier in der Nähe eine Bar, in der die Play Offs übertragen werden?"

Ein abgrundtiefes Seufzen war die Antwort. „Ist das dein einziger Anhaltspunkt? House, in praktisch jeder Bar werden die Spiele übertragen. Du solltest öfter ausgehen."

**oOo**

Wilson hatte recht. Es gab keinen rationalen Grund, anzunehmen, dass er Chase in einer der vielen Kneipen in der Innenstadt finden würde.

Oder er erwischte die richtige, und Chase hatte sie mitsamt Begleitung längst in Richtung Schäferstündchen verlassen.

Sein Bein schmerzte, nachdem er in zwei angesagten Clubs gewesen war und drei hippe Nachtcafés abgeklappert hatte.

Mit dem Schmerz wuchs seine Wut auf Chase und auch auf sich selbst.

Was tat er hier überhaupt? Warum saß er nicht zuhause bei einem Bier und sah sich ein Baseballspiel an, wie es jeder anständige amerikanische Staatsbürger an diesem Abend tat?

Selbst, wenn er ihn finden würde, wie sollte er ihm seine Anwesenheit erklären?

Er konnte auf keinen Fall riskieren, Chase zu der Vermutung zu bringen, er wäre mehr für ihn als ein gelegentliches Ärgernis.

Er war auf dem Weg zurück zu seinem Wagen und schwor sich, Chase mit einer morgigen Putzaktion zu bestrafen, als sein Telefon klingelte.

Eine aufgeregte weibliche Stimme nannte seinen Namen. „Sind Sie House? Ich soll Sie anrufen. Robert ist bei mir. Er bekommt keine Luft."

„Nehmen Sie ihn nicht so hart ran. Er befindet sich noch in der Rekonvaleszenz."

„Was?" Die Stimme klang völlig verwirrt. „Hören Sie, er hat mir gesagt, ich soll Sie anrufen. Er ist hier, in meiner Wohnung, und es geht ihm nicht gut. 152, Clairmont Street. Er hat gesagt, ich soll Ihnen sagen, wo…"

Es war nicht weit. „Lassen Sie ihn in eine Tüte atmen. Oder lockern Sie den Knebel, je nach gegebener Situation. Sie haben zehn Minuten, bevor ich Sie beide mit meiner Handkamera einfange und das Ergebnis auf You Tube einstelle."

„Bitte kommen Sie schnell!" Sie klang wirklich verängstigt. „Soll ich den Notdienst alarmieren?"

„Ist schon unterwegs."

Er unterbrach die Verbindung, bevor sie weiter in sein Ohr quäken konnte, und überschritt das zulässige Tempolimit, während er den Wagen durch die nächtlichen Straßen steuerte.

Als er auf das beleuchtete Armaturenbrett blickte, stellte er fest, dass es kurz nach Mitternacht war.

**oOo**

„Sie sollten auf Daddy hören", sagte er zu Chase, als er von einer aufgelösten Holly ins Wohnzimmer begleitet wurde.

Er lag auf dem Sofa, vollständig angezogen (wo blieb da der Spaß?), das Gesicht in ein Kissen gepresst, welches er fest mit beiden Armen umschlungen hielt.

„Es fing schon auf dem Weg hierher an", sprudelte das Mädchen hervor. „Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich Schritte hören würde. Und dann lief er immer schneller, bis wir beinahe gerannt sind. Ich habe ihn kaum in meine Wohnung gebracht. – Ist er krank?"

„Hat er Ihnen das nicht gesagt? Tsk, tsk", machte er tadelnd. „Robert, wo bleiben Ihre guten Manieren?"

Rasch überprüfte er seinen Puls. Er ging schnell, aber gleichmäßig.

Holly zupfte nervös an ihrer Unterlippe. „Oh, Gott. Oh, du lieber Gott."

„Seien Sie froh, dass wenigstens ich hier bin."

Chase hob den Kopf, als wäre ihm jetzt erst bewusst, dass jemand hier war.

„Ich will zurück", flüsterte er und packte seinen Arm. „Schnell."

House sah zu dem Mädchen. „Nehmen Sie es nicht persönlich. Robert hat ein Talent, romantische Abende zu ruinieren. Machen Sie es sich noch ein bisschen nett. Ich nehme ihn mit."

„Was fehlt ihm?" fragte sie ängstlich, als er Chase in eine sitzende Position zog und ihn dann mit ihrer Hilfe auf die Beine stellte.

Chase griff nach ihm und hielt sich an ihm fest, als würde er jeden Augenblick umfallen.

„Außer Verstand und Libido? Nichts."

Sie rannte hinter ihnen her bis zur Tür. „Ist er okay?"

„Nach der Lobotomie wissen wir mehr."

„Oh, verdammt. Es ist nicht meine Schuld, oder?"

Was immer sie war, eine angehende Juristin war sie mit Sicherheit nicht.

Als er den Wagen erreichte, sank Chase auf dem Beifahrersitz zusammen und rollte sich ein wie ein Igel.

Sie sprachen kein Wort auf der Rückfahrt, und als er einen kurzen Blick auf ihn warf, konnte er sehen, dass er immer noch am ganzen Körper zitterte.

**oOo**

Das Nachtprogramm war erbärmlich, aber immer noch besser, als mit ihm in der Stille des Apartments auf der Couch zu sitzen.

Unter einem Tranquilizer hatte er sich schnell beruhigt, und jetzt war er dösig, halb am Einschlafen.

Kurz davor ruckte er jedes Mal hoch, als müsste er sich zwingen, wach zu bleiben.

„Gehen Sie nicht weg", murmelte er, als er den Fernseher ausschaltete und Anstalten machte, aufzustehen.

„Auch wenn es sich danach angehört hat, ich werde Sie nicht im Arm halten. Das war eine Ausrede, um Ihr Date nicht noch mehr zu beunruhigen. Oder ist das Ihre Masche bei der Damenwelt? Fallen Sie grundsätzlich in Ohnmacht, um mütterliche Instinkte zu wecken?"

„Da war jemand", sagte er undeutlich. „Jemand ist uns gefolgt. Von der Bar."

House überprüfte noch einmal Temperatur und Puls.

Er war ein wenig groggy von dem Beruhigungsmittel, aber ansonsten klar.

„Was Sie haben, ist eine Serie von posttraumatischen Stressepisoden. Ihr Verstand spielt Ihnen Streiche. Jemand hat auf Sie geschossen. Es unter den Teppich zu kehren, mag eine Strategie sein, aber Ihr Unterbewusstsein braucht länger, bis Sie es davon überzeugt haben, dass Sie okay sind."

„Ich bin nicht okay", sagte Chase dumpf.

Es war das erste Mal, dass er es von ihm hörte.

Das erste Mal, dass Chase zugab, Probleme zu haben.

Er wünschte sich plötzlich, Wilson wäre hier. Wilson mit seinem psychologischen Feingefühl und seiner angeborenen Einfühlungsgabe.

House stand auf, entschlossen, sich nicht von seinem Winseln zurückhalten zu lassen.

Es war spät, und er hatte keine Lust, Chase eine psychologische Sitzung anzubieten, zu der er sich ohnehin nicht fähig fühlte.

Wenn er das erste Mal allein damit fertig geworden war, konnte er es wieder tun.

Aber eine ärgerliche kleine Stimme in ihm, die ihn an Wilson erinnerte, ließ ihm keine Ruhe.

_Mach' dir nichts vor. Er ist nicht damit fertig geworden. Er wird es auch diesmal nicht. _

Als er sich umdrehte, hatte Chase sich die Decke über den Kopf gezogen.

House wusste nicht, ob er heulte oder eingeschlafen war.

Ein wenig mühsam hinkte er zum Sofa zurück.

„Schön. Sie haben gewonnen", sagte er schroffer als beabsichtigt. „Erzählen Sie mir, warum Sie nicht okay sind."

„Sie würden es nicht verstehen", kam es dumpf unter der Decke hervor.

„Nicht, wenn Sie undeutlich in sich hinein murmeln und dabei in ein Kissen sprechen."

Er schlug die Decke zurück.

Immerhin.

Sein Haar war zerzaust, die Augen verräterisch gerötet, als er sich ungeschickt aufrichtete. „Sie werden mich auslachen."

„Nichts, was Sie nicht gewohnt sind."

Der misstrauische Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht verschwand, als er sich zu ihm setzte. „Ich sagte doch, dass Sie es nicht verstehen würden."

„Stellen Sie mich auf die Probe. Ich habe schon viel Schwachsinn von Ihnen gehört, ohne Ihnen dafür gleich den Kopf abzureißen."

Chase seufzte lautlos und blickte auf seine Hände.

Als er sprach, war es so leise, dass er ihn kaum verstehen konnte.

„Sie glauben nicht an eine höhere Macht, deswegen ist es sinnlos, Ihnen etwas zu erzählen."

„Aber Sie glauben daran."

Er biss sich auf die Lippen und sah weg. „Manchmal."

Lieber Gott, dachte er.

Als ob er es nicht kommen gesehen hätte.


	17. Chase Teil 5

_Kleine Warnung: House spielt Gott - aber nicht so, wie Cameron es gemeint hat... Ich hatte wegen Chase' Vergangenheit ein bisschen das Bedürfnis, das Thema ins Spiel zu bringen, und ich weiss, dass das Thema kitzlig sein kann. Ich habe mich bemüht, es so zu schreiben, dass es nicht zu kitschig wird oder ich jemandem zu nahe trete. Stattdessen ist es ein bisschen komisch. Das sagt **nicht** meine Betaleserin. Ein knackiges Dankeschön an Yael für unentbehrliche Tipps, du bist die Beste! :D  
_

* * *

Er wusste nicht, wie er anfangen sollte, ohne sich komplett zu einem Narren vor House zu machen.

Es war nicht so, dass er einen Halt im Glauben gefunden hatte, und House hielt allein die Vorstellung davon für lächerlich und idiotisch.

Er würde ihn darauf hinweisen, dass es keinen Gott gab, und dass seine katholische Erziehung ihn einholte, weil er sich jetzt, in einem Moment der Hilflosigkeit, daran klammern wollte.

Aber so war es nicht.

Es gab Regeln.

Jedes zivile Leben, jede humane Staatsform berief sich auf sie.

Er hatte eine davon willentlich gebrochen und empfand nicht einmal Reue darüber.

Gott fand es letztendlich vielleicht doch nicht okay, was er getan hatte.

Vielleicht zeigte Gott es ihm, indem er einen Verrückten auf ihn schießen und ihn jedes Mal in Panik verfallen ließ, sobald er es wagte, daran zu denken.

Sein Leben würde von jetzt ab die Hölle sein.

Sie war nicht irgendwo im Jenseits.

Sie lag vor ihm.

Er bedeckte sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen, die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt.

Er konnte nicht mit ihm darüber sprechen. Es war völlig unmöglich.

„Sie fürchten sich also vor göttlicher Rache", hörte er House nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit sagen. „Und Sie glauben, mir damit eine Steilvorlage zu geben, Sie zu verspotten."

Chase sah zu ihm hin. „Was sonst würden Sie tun?"

„Lassen Sie es darauf ankommen."

Das war merkwürdig. Und ganz und gar nicht der House, den er kannte.

Verwundert sah er zu, wie er sich erhob und zur Küche ging, um eine Flasche Wein zu holen.

Die benutzten Gläser vom Vortag standen noch auf dem Tisch, und er schenkte sie großzügig ein bis zum Rand.

„Erzählen Sie mir, wir Ihr Gott Sie in Angst und Schrecken versetzt, nachdem er Sie in die schlimme Versuchung geführt hat, die Welt von einem Übel zu befreien, ohne das sie besser dran ist als vorher. Erklären Sie mir, wie das funktioniert."

Chase starrte in den tiefroten Wein in seinem Glas. „Es lässt sich nicht erklären."

„Weil es eine antrainierte Dummheit ist, über die Sie nicht wegschauen können. Betrachten Sie es von mehreren Standpunkten aus. Nehmen Sie unterschiedliche Positionen ein. Das müssen Sie als Arzt tun, und Sie sollten es auch jetzt tun."

„Ich kann nicht", murmelte er und zwang sich zum Weitersprechen. „Als ich klein war, hat man mir beigebracht, dass alles, was ich tue, Konsequenzen hat. Ich bin zur Beichte gegangen, wenn ich wusste, dass ich gegen Gottes Willen gehandelt habe. Ich _wusste_, wann ich es getan hatte. Ich habe gebeichtet, weil es mein Gewissen erleichtert hat. Es gab niemanden, der mir sagen musste, wann ich falsch gehandelt hatte. Jetzt habe ich nicht einmal mehr das. Ich glaube, dass ich das Richtige getan habe, aber warum lässt es mich dann nicht mehr ruhig schlafen? Warum kommt es zurück zu mir, indem ein Mann eine Waffe auf mich richtet? Wenn er nicht gefasst wird, werde ich für den Rest meiner Tage in Angst leben müssen. Wenn ich mich stelle, ist mein Leben vorbei. Es gibt keinen Mittelweg, House."

„Oh, hören Sie auf, sich selbst zu bemitleiden. Es gibt immer einen Weg."

Diesmal nicht.

Er hatte alle Möglichkeiten durchdacht.

Das einzige, was ihm blieb, war, nach Südamerika auszuwandern und eine neue Identität anzunehmen.

Verzweifelt barg er das Gesicht in den Händen.

Wie hatte er nur ernsthaft annehmen können, es würde ihn erleichtern, darüber zu sprechen?

„Robert", hörte er House mit tiefer verstellter Stimme sagen, „hier spricht Gott. Nimm deinen armseligen Verstand zusammen, den ich dir gegeben habe, und höre, was ich dir zu sagen habe. Wer hat den bösen, bösen Mann krank werden lassen und in dein Krankenhaus geschickt? - Sie müssen jetzt antworten", setzte er Hilfestellung anbietend und mit seiner normalen Stimme hinzu.

Verwirrt sah er auf. „Nehmen Sie mich auf den Arm?"

„Spielen Sie einfach mit", raunte er ihm verschwörerisch zu. „Nur für den Moment."

„Ist das eine Art Rollenspiel, in dem Sie Gott sind?" fragte er leicht entsetzt. „House, das ist Blasphemie."

„Ich wollte, alle Menschen wären so, wie ich sie mir ausgedacht habe, mein Sohn", fuhr House/Gott unbeeindruckt fort. „Friedlich, frei von üblen Gedanken und grundloser Bosheit, nackt in meinem erdachten Garten Eden. – Hm. Das könnte sogar mir gefallen."

„House-…"

„Wenn Sie mich ansprechen, sagen Sie ‚himmlischer Vater' zu mir", soufflierte er und fuhr mit veränderter, imposanter Stimme fort: „Dieser aufgeblasene afrikanische Platzhirsch überspannt den Bogen gewaltig. Da werden wir etwas tun müssen. Zu dumm, dass meine Blitzschläge aus heiterem Himmel genau so wenig effektiv sind wie die zähen Friedensverhandlungen, die er mit seinem fetten Arsch absitzt und sich dabei ins Fäustchen lacht. Was tun? Oh, ich weiß. Schicken wir ihn nach Amerika. Ich werde ihn mit einer Krankheit schlagen, an der sich selbst der brillante Dr. House die Zähne ausbeißen wird. Stattdessen übergebe ich den Fall in die Hände meines Schäfchens Robert Chase, an dem ich Wohlgefallen gefunden habe."

„Bitte hören Sie auf damit. Das ist nicht-…"

„Gott ist noch nicht fertig", sagte House tadelnd. „Was glauben Sie, wer Sie sind, wenn Sie ihn einfach unterbrechen?"

„Das ist nichts weiter als eine Posse."

„Das mit dem Wohlgefallen nehme ich zurück", sagte House/Gott. „Vorläufig. Aber lass mich dir von meinem genialen Plan berichten. Ich werde den Missetäter in die Obhut von einem überforderten, inkompetenten Team geben. Der eine wird sich zu viele Sorgen machen, um sich um das Wesentliche zu kümmern. Die andere-… Nein, vergessen wir die andere. Aber der dritte, hm. Er könnte nützlich sein."

Chase spürte, wie sich seine Kehle zuzog. Das war gotteslästerlich. „Sie können nicht für Gott sprechen, House."

„Von selbst wird er nicht handeln", fuhr House/Gott unbeeindruckt fort und überging seinen Einwand. „Dazu ist er zu sehr bemüht, keine eigene Meinung zu haben. Aber mittels Manipulation dürfte es zu schaffen sein. Wie fangen wir es am besten an? Ah, ich weiß." Er schnippte mit den Fingern. „Wir schicken ihm einen jungen verzweifelten Ex-Kindersoldaten, der ihm aus erster Hand berichten wird. Das sollte ein paar Rädchen in seinem schwerfälligen Kopf in Gang setzen."

Eindringlich schüttelte er den Kopf. „Machen Sie nicht weiter. House, bitte."

„Oh, der junge Robert ist verdammt korrekt", sagte House/Gott. „So leicht wird er nicht zu überzeugen sein. Und das, wo ich ihm doch eine Frau zur Seite gesetzt habe, die gut und böse unterscheiden kann. Die Ehe ist auch nicht mehr das, was sie einmal war."

„Cameron hat nicht mit mir darüber-…"

„Scht!" machte House. „Sie unterbrechen schon wieder."

Chase sank in sich zusammen.

Er wollte, er hätte nie davon angefangen. „Und Sie machen mich lächerlich."

„Im Gegenteil. Warten Sie ab, was Gott Ihnen zu sagen hat." Seine Stimme nahm wieder den schweren, theatralischen Ton an. „Der junge afrikanische Hitzkopf war in meinem Plan nicht zwei Mal vorgesehen. Wenn er den fetten Tyrannen in einem Krankenhaus erschossen hätte, Gott weiß, was mit dem armen Burschen passiert wäre. Besser, er schießt daneben. Mehr kann ich da leider nicht tun. Aber ich kann den unglücklichen Zwischenfall benutzen, um weiter an meinem Auserwählten zu arbeiten."

„House, so etwas dürfen Sie nicht sagen. Bitte hören Sie auf. Ich meine es ernst."

„Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch eine passende Diagnose, nachdem wir den hartnäckigen Robert weich gekocht haben", resümierte House/Gott ungerührt. „Bringen wir einfach unser As ins Spiel. Den genialen Dr. House lassen wir eine Vermutung ins Blaue abschießen. Clever, wie der junge Robert ist, wird er schon das Richtige damit anfangen. Aber Moment. Da fehlt etwas Entscheidendes. – Wissen Sie, was Gott meint?" fragte er ihn, als sei er ein Lehrer, der von einem Schulbuben die richtige Antwort erwartet.

Chase sank noch etwas weiter in sich zusammen. „Die passende Leiche."

„Der Plan ist perfekt", freute sich House/Gott. „Eine frisch in der Leichenhalle abgelegte Sklerodermie. Die nötige Beweislage lassen wir von dem genialen Dr. House herausfinden, der mit Sicherheit darauf kommt, dass die Unterschiede im Blut mit verantwortungslosem Gebrauch von Blutverdünnern zu erklären sind. Damit versichern wir ihm Roberts ewige Dankbarkeit und bedingungslosen Gehorsam-…"

„Sie können diesen Teil weglassen", sagte er matt.

„Finden Sie Gott unglaubwürdig? Übertreibe ich? Wenn ich zu viel von mir selbst hineinlege, müssen Sie es mir sagen. Sie kennen ihn besser als ich."

Chase winkte ab, zu perplex, um ihn von seinem Monolog abzuhalten.

So irrwitzig das Ganze war, es entbehrte nicht einer gewissen Faszination.

„Zunächst lassen wir die richtige Diagnose im Dunkeln", sagte House, nun wieder in Gott-Modus. „Das erhöht die Spannung. Der Plan geht auf. Dicker brutaler Diktator stirbt. Schön und gut, aber was machen wir jetzt mit dem verlorenen Schäfchen, das traurig blökend im Spindraum sitzt und sich nicht nach hause traut? Ah, mir kommt gerade ein himmlischer Einfall. Wir schicken ihm einen Komplizen, der unbedingt eine reine Weste behalten muss. Schicken wir Foreman. Der kann den Mund halten, wenn seine Karriere auf dem Spiel steht. Ein wahrhaft göttlicher Plan, ihn das einzige Beweismaterial finden und verbrennen zu lassen." Er beugte sich zu ihm herüber und sprach wieder in seiner normalen Stimme. „Dafür können Sie mir bei Gelegenheit danken."

„Sie wussten nicht, was Foreman da unten finden würde."

„Vielleicht wusste es Gott?"

Er klang ein wenig so, als würde er sich über ihn lustig machen, doch er hörte auch etwas heraus, das ihn seltsam berührte.

Anerkennung. Mehr noch, so etwas wie Trost.

Es war keine Farce gewesen.

House hatte ihn da gepackt, wo er ihn treffen würde.

Dass er sich dafür nicht scheute, für einen Moment Gott zu spielen, hätte ihn eigentlich nicht überraschen sollen.

„Hat Gott Ihnen auch mitgeteilt, was jetzt werden soll?"

House zuckte die Achseln. „Gott, wenn er denn existiert, spricht nicht mit mir. Ich spreche Ihn. Das ist ein Unterschied."

„Kein so großer."

„Sie haben das getan, was Sie für richtig hielten", sagte House, plötzlich wieder ernst. „Vielleicht sind Sie nicht stolz darauf. Vielleicht hat es Ihnen etwas genommen. Wenn es eine ausgleichende Kraft im Universum gäbe, bekommen Sie dafür etwas anderes zurück. Sie können daran wachsen, oder es kann Sie zerstören. Es liegt an Ihnen."

Chase spürte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen traten.

Ein wenig verlegen wischte er sie weg.

Es fehlte noch, dass er anfangen würde, zu heulen. „Was würden Sie tun?"

„Gehen Sie zur Polizei", sagte er unerwartet, und Chase schaute erschrocken auf.

Bevor er etwas einwenden konnte, fuhr House fort: „Geben Sie denen eine genaue Täterbeschreibung. Sagen Sie ihnen, was Sie gesehen haben. Das ist das einzige, was Sie wirklich tun können. Die andere Option wäre, abzuwarten und die Realität zu ignorieren. Ich denke, das haben Sie lange genug getan, um zu wissen, wie effektiv es ist."

Chase holte tief Luft und dachte einen Moment darüber nach. „Welche Chancen habe ich, wenn ich angeklagt werde? Ich meine, mein Anwalt wird dann nicht gerade Gott sein."

„Ich könnte dafür sorgen, Ihm Gehör zu verschaffen, wenn Sie sich darauf verlassen wollen. Aber wenn Sie mich fragen, hat Er kein Interesse daran, einen fähigen Arzt im Knast von Kinderschändern und Psychopathen vergewaltigen zu lassen. Es sei denn, man hat Sie Ihr Leben lang angelogen, und Ihr gütiger Gott ist nichts weiter als ein hinterlistiger Heuchler."

„Sie glauben nicht an Gott."

„Das ist nicht der Punkt, oder?"

Chase kämpfte mit sich.

Welche Wahl blieb ihm?

Er wollte nicht ständig davonrennen.

Er hatte es schon damals nicht mit seiner Frau getan.

Er würde es auch jetzt nicht tun. „Würden Sie mich begleiten? Zur Polizei?"

„Solange Sie niemandem mit religiösem Gerede über Fegefeuer und ewiger Verdammnis in den Ohren liegen oder bei der Vernehmung in Ohnmacht fallen, meinetwegen."

Stumm sah er zu, wie House nach der Armlehne griff und sich hochstemmte.

Es war spät geworden.

Bestimmt würde es bald Tag werden.

„Sie waren ziemlich überzeugend als Gott", sagte er, als House die Tür zum Flur erreicht hatte. „Aber Blasphemie war es trotzdem."

„Sagen Sie ein Ave Maria für mich auf. Nur für alle Fälle. Und hören Sie auf, zu heulen. Ich kann Tränen nicht ausstehen."

„Gute Nacht, House."

Er wandte sich noch einmal zu ihm um. „Zählen Sie verlorene Schäfchen, wenn Sie nicht schlafen können."

„Danke."

„Ich bin froh, wenn Sie wieder in Ihre eigene Wohnung ziehen. Verlassen sich auf ein dämliches Rollenspiel mehr als auf Ihren gesunden Menschenverstand. Sie sind definitiv ein Mädchen, Chase."

Chase zog die Decke über sich und versuchte, den Abend noch einmal zu rekapitulieren, doch er schlief fest, bevor er einen klaren Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte.


	18. Foreman Teil 3

Gereizt rollte Foreman den überdimensionalen Tennisball zwischen seinen Handflächen hin und her.

Er saß hinter House' Schreibtisch, und er wusste nicht, wie oft er schon auf die Uhr geschaut hatte.

Es war längst über Mittag, und House immer noch nicht aufgetaucht.

Eigentlich war dies hier nicht sein Schreibtisch, und es war definitiv nicht sein Ball.

Missbilligend sah er auf das grau-rote Spielzeug in seinen Händen und dachte daran, wie House diesen Ball Chase immer wieder zugeworfen hatte.

Wenn er es nicht tat, durfte Chase ungestraft damit spielen, während alle anderen den bösen Blick bekamen, sobald sie nur die Finger danach ausstreckten.

_Du weißt, was House darüber denkt, wenn man seinen Ball anfasst._

_Nein. Chase weigert sich, es mir zu sagen._

Cameron hatte mit dem etwas angestrengten Witz geantwortet, dass ihr Ehemann wohl schwul sei.

Der Ball war ein Symbol.

Insignie seiner Macht.

Chase war der verhinderte Kronprinz, der hin und wieder damit spielen durfte, und Taub, dachte Foreman, während er einen Blick auf seinen Kollegen im Nebenraum warf, war der Hofnarr.

Wenn er schon mal dabei war, welchen Status nahm er selbst in House' Reich ein?

Vermutlich den des Sklaven, der den Pfauenfächer schwang und für die angenehme Brise sorgte, wenn die Luft mal wieder zum Schneiden dick war.

So wie gerade jetzt.

Wilson (der königliche, aber ungehörte Berater) und Cuddy (die einstige Widersacherin und jetzige Mätresse – doch er tat ihr sicherlich Unrecht) saßen ihm gegenüber und machten beide ernste Gesichter.

Vor ihnen auf dem Schreibtisch lag aufgeschlagen Dibalas Akte.

Sie war korrekt geführt, unanfechtbar, ohne Fehler.

Er konnte ruhigen Gewissens lügen.

Aber er hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum Sie ein Fall interessiert, der seit über einem Jahr zu den Akten gelegt wurde", murrte er. „Die Sache hat uns schlecht dastehen lassen. Wir hatten die richtigen Testergebnisse und trotzdem die falsche Diagnose. Es kommt vor."

„Es ist nicht nur eine falsche Diagnose gewesen", sagte Cuddy. „Ein einflussreicher Politiker ist unter unserer Aufsicht gestorben, und wir können von Glück sagen, dass uns eine internationale Untersuchung erspart geblieben ist. Das war kein Pappenstiel, Foreman."

„Könnte, sollte, wäre." Er ertappte sich dabei, eines von House' liebsten Gegenargumenten zu benutzen, und schwächte es ab, indem er sich diplomatisch gab. „Es ist rein hypothetisch, und ein politisches Motiv wurde ausgeschlossen."

„Wir sind uns dabei nicht mehr so sicher", mischte sich Wilson vorsichtig ein. „Der Mann, der auf Chase geschossen hat, war mutmaßlich afrikanischer Staatsbürger. Präsident Dibala hatte trotz seiner Gewaltherrschaft viele Anhänger. Wir – Dr. Cuddy und ich – vermuten, dass da ein Zusammenhang besteht."

Ihm wurde warm in seinem Armanianzug.

Foreman legte den Ball auf den Tisch ab. „Aber Sie wissen es nicht mit Sicherheit."

„Es geht uns nicht darum, einen Schuldigen zu finden", sagte Cuddy in versöhnlichem Ton. „Glauben Sie mir, ich bin nicht unglücklich darüber, dass er nicht in sein Land zurückgekehrt ist. Aber mir ist klar, dass ein Fall wie dieser Emotionen hervorruft." Sie legte ihm ein Blatt Papier vor. „Ich habe hier eine Beschwerde von einem seiner Generäle vorliegen. Sie wurde eingereicht, nachdem Dr. Cameron ihm mitgeteilt hatte, sein Stabschef sei mental unzurechnungsfähig und nicht in der Lage, weitreichende Entscheidungen zu treffen."

„Cameron ist eine gute Ärztin", bemerkte Foreman trocken.

„Ich habe selbst mitbekommen, wie sie sich weigerte, eine Blutspende vorzunehmen, die zugunsten von Präsident Dibala an einer Tsitibi mit überstandenem Lassafieber vorgenommen werden sollte."

Verblüfft wechselte Foreman Blicke mit den beiden. „Sie werfen Dr. Cameron Unobjektivität vor?"

Cuddy presste kurz die Lippen zusammen, ehe sie sagte: „Ich glaube, dass Dr. Cameron nicht mehr im Interesse des Patienten handeln konnte."

„House hat sie von dem Fall entbunden", sagte er.

„Aber Sie waren der vorübergehende Chef der Abteilung. Und Sie haben nichts dergleichen getan."

Foreman spürte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht stieg, doch es gelang ihm, nach außen hin unbeeindruckt zu wirken. „Cameron hat korrekt und wissenschaftlich gearbeitet. Ich sah keine Veranlassung, sie abzuziehen, weil sie mich nicht selber darum gebeten hat."

„Obwohl Sie wussten, wie emotional sie auf den Patienten reagiert hat."

„Ich kann nicht jeden Arzt von einem Fall entbinden, nur weil er Vorbehalte einem Patienten gegenüber hat."

Wilson hob beschwichtigend beide Hände. „Es geht uns nicht darum, irgendjemanden zu beschuldigen. Doch wir sind beide der Überzeugung, dass dieser Fall irgendwie verkettet ist mit einer Reihe von Umständen, über die wir nichts wissen, und ich frage mich, ob Sie uns vielleicht weiterhelfen können. Nichts, was wir hier besprechen, wird an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen, so viel ist sicher. Aber wir haben beide die Vermutung, dass das Attentat auf Chase in direktem Zusammenhang mit diesem Fall steht."

„Was nicht das Geringste mit Cameron zu tun haben muss."

„Nein", lenkte Wilson ein. „Sie kennen Dr. Cameron. Sie haben drei Jahre lang mit ihr gearbeitet. Sie könnten uns sicher sagen, wenn sie Probleme bei diesem Fall gehabt hätte."

„Sie hat das getan, was jeder Arzt tun würde."

Cuddy beugte sich vor. „Falsche Antwort, Foreman. Sie sind alle drei ein Produkt von House' unermüdlicher Verfeinerung. Er hat Sie zu den Ärzten gemacht, die er haben wollte. Sie haben Jahre unter seinem Einfluss verbracht. Er hat Ihnen eines mit Sicherheit nicht beigebracht, und das ist‚ _wie jeder Arzt _zu handeln."

„Cameron nicht", entgegnete Foreman betont ruhig. „Sie war die einzige, die seinen Spielchen widerstehen konnte."

„Da ist noch etwas", sagte Wilson. „Ich weiß, Sie werden mir sagen, dass es niemanden etwas angeht, aber hat Chase Ihnen jemals gesagt, weshalb er und Cameron sich getrennt haben?"

Mit beginnendem Begreifen schüttelte Foreman den Kopf, doch innerlich spürte er, wie er erstarrte. „Sagen Sie mir nicht, Sie vermuten einen Zusammenhang mit House."

„Beide wollten Princeton verlassen, wenige Wochen, nachdem der Fall abgeschlossen war."

„Was hat das damit zu tun?"

„Wir dachten, Sie könnten es uns eventuell sagen."

Foreman stieß ein künstliches Lachen aus. „Chase vertraut sich mir nicht in Ehefragen an. Wir sind keine Freunde. Wir gehen hin und wieder einen trinken, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass er mir sein Herz ausschüttet."

Cuddy sah ihn eindringlich an. „Wenn die beiden irgendetwas vertuscht haben, was zu dem letalen Ausgang der Sache geführt hat-…"

„Cameron hat nichts mit dem Tod des Patienten zu tun."

„Es könnte zu Spannungen in ihrer Ehe geführt haben", spann Cuddy den Faden weiter. „Wenn Cameron andere Überzeugungen hatte als ihr Mann, wenn sie bewusst die Diagnose forciert hat-…"

„Sie hat nichts getan von allem, was Sie vermuten", erwiderte Foreman und hoffte, überzeugend zu klingen. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, weshalb die beiden sich getrennt haben. Sie sollten House fragen. Wenn jemand über das Privatleben der Kollegen informiert ist, dann er."

Wilson und Cuddy tauschten Blicke, und Foreman konnte sehen, dass sie nur mit Wasser kochten.

Sie schossen Pfeile ins Blaue ab und hofften auf einen Treffer.

Er würde sich hüten, sich als Zielscheibe anzubieten.

Schließlich sagte Wilson: „Sie kennen die beiden schon lange. Sie wissen, dass Cameron starke Überzeugungen hat. Sie wissen, dass sie sich immer zu House hingezogen gefühlt hat. Genau so gut wissen Sie, dass Chase leicht manipulierbar ist und alles tun würde, was House ihm sagt. Wenn er die beiden auseinander gebracht hat, weil es ein Druckmittel gab-…"

Foreman schüttelte den Kopf. „House hatte kein Interesse daran, die Ehe zu zerstören. Dabei brauchten sie keine Hilfe von ihm."

„Dann wissen Sie, weshalb sich Chase vollkommen plötzlich und unerwartet dazu entschieden hat, hier im PPTH zu bleiben. Bei House. Ohne seine Frau. Macht das irgendwie… Sinn für Sie?"

Aufgrund Wilsons Gesichtsausdrucks konnte Foreman beinahe seine Gedanken lesen. „Chase ist nicht schwul, falls Sie das befürchten."

„Und ich weiß, dass House es nicht ist", versetzte Cuddy etwas ungehalten. „Gibt es irgendeinen anderen, plausiblen Grund, warum Chase hier bleiben würde? Der Plan, die Klinik zu verlassen, kam sehr überstürzt. Als hätten sie nicht besonders lange darüber diskutiert. Sie hatten noch nicht einmal beschlossen, wo genau sie eigentlich hinwollten. Kam es Ihnen nicht auch ein wenig wie eine Flucht vor? Halten Sie es für möglich, dass es Camerons Idee gewesen ist, Chase sofort zugestimmt hat und nach reiflicher Bedenkzeit zu dem Schluss gekommen ist, dass es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen ist?"

Foreman zuckte die Achseln. „Möglich."

„Es sind Spekulationen, das ist mir bewusst, und ich würde mich nicht so weit herablassen, mit Ihnen darüber zu reden, wenn es nicht relevant für diese Attacke auf Chase sein könnte. Wenn Cameron aus einem bestimmten Grund gegangen ist, wenn sie eventuell das befürchtet hat, was jetzt eingetroffen ist, nämlich ein Angriff auf einen der Ärzte, die in Dibalas Fall involviert waren-..."

„Cameron hatte keinen Grund, davonzulaufen", schnappte Foreman.

Bei aller ärgerlichen Naivität, die sie zeigen konnte, schätzte er Cameron.

Mehr als Chase, sowieso.

Er mochte fast nicht zu Ende denken, was die beiden sich zusammenkonstruiert hatten, und es erschreckte ihn, weil sie nur einen Fingerbreit von der Wahrheit entfernt waren.

Aber nicht Cameron hatte gehandelt.

Chase war es gewesen.

Chase, den er immer für einen Nichtstuer und verwöhntes reiches Kind gehalten hatte; ein Arzt, der sich überall durchmogelte und dabei möglichst unauffällig blieb, indem er vor Autorität kuschte. Foreman musste sich eingestehen, dass sich das verändert hatte.

„Wenn Sie die Gründe wissen wollen, weshalb Cameron allein gegangen ist, müssen Sie House fragen", sagte er noch einmal zu Cuddy. „Sie hat mit ihm gesprochen, bevor sie gegangen ist. Als einzigem."

Wie zwei enttäuschte Verschwörer tauschten Cuddy und Wilson noch einmal einen Blick. Dann sagte Cuddy: „Ich kann Chase fragen."

„Viel Glück", wünschte Foreman ironisch.

Als die beiden aus dem Büro waren, gesellte sich Taub mit einer Tasse Kaffee zu ihm. „Ärger im Paradies?"

„Das hier ist eher die Hölle auf Erden", knurrte Foreman.

„Es ging um Chase und Cameron?"

Foreman schwang den Drehstuhl zu ihm herum. „Ich hatte die Tür geschlossen."

„Ich habe sie angelehnt", gestand Taub trocken. „So, wie es sich anhört, gab es einen geheimnisvollen Grund für die Trennung. Ich bin an Geheimnissen immer interessiert. Genau wie Sie und House. Wie kommt es, dass Sie gar nicht neugierig sind?"

Implizierte Taub etwa, er wüsste mehr, als er zugab?

Ziemlich dreist für jemanden, der nicht einmal in den Fall verwickelt war – und der selbst am eigenen Leib erfahren hatte, wie unangenehm Einmischungen in das Privatleben werden konnten.

Er sah zu, wie Taub nachdenklich nach dem Ball griff und ihn in seinen Händen hin und her wandern ließ.

„Da Cameron weg ist, bleibt nur noch Chase als der Übeltäter. Er hat ein schlechtes Gewissen und bleibt daher lieber bei House, weil der kein Interesse daran hat, ihn zu einem besseren Menschen zu machen. Cameron dagegen-…"

„Wenn es so wäre, wäre das eine Sache zwischen Chase und Cameron."

„Sie hat die Scheidung eingereicht. Sie kann nicht mehr mit ihm leben. Und sie kann nicht mehr mit House leben. Die beiden müssen sie schwer enttäuscht haben."

Foreman ahnte, weshalb House diesen kleinen hinterlistigen Schleicher eingestellt hatte.

Verblüffend, wie rasch er seine Schlüsse gezogen hatte.

„Chase hat sie nicht auf privater Ebene enttäuscht", fuhr Taub bestimmt fort. „Und er war nicht der einzige. Sie hat beide verlassen. House und ihn. Die zwei müssen ziemlich viel Dreck am Stecken haben, wenn Sie mich fragen."

„Ich frage Sie aber nicht."

Taub hob die Schultern. „Schön und gut. Das sagt mir nur, dass Sie etwas zu verbergen haben. Genau wie Chase und House."

Bevor er sich umwenden konnte, rief Foreman ihn zurück. „Es soll schon vorgekommen sein, dass mancher seine große Nase in Dinge gesteckt hat, die ihn nichts angehen, und sich dabei die Finger verbrannt hat."

Taub verzog den Mund zu einem wenig Vertrauen erweckenden Lächeln. „Was immer es ist, ich will es nicht wissen. Wenn House Ärger bekommt, verliere ich meinen Job. Wenn Chase Ärger bekommt und seinen Job verliert, fehlt uns ein dritter Mann. Und wenn Sie Ärger bekommen und Ihren Job verlieren, gibt es nichts mehr zu lachen. Was immer Ihr schmutziges kleines Geheimnis ist, behalten Sie es für sich. Es ist es nicht wert, alles dafür aufs Spiel zu setzen."

Foreman dachte einen Moment darüber nach. Endlich fragte er: „Wenn Sie die Gelegenheit bekommen hätten, hätten Sie Hitler getötet?"

„Nur, wenn mir jemand die Garantie gegeben hätte, dass ich danach ungeschoren davonkomme."

Das Telefon klingelte und enthob Foreman einer Erwiderung.

Er griff nach dem Hörer.

Als er wieder auflegte, spürte er, wie sein Adrenalinspiegel verspätet anstieg.

Fragend hob Taub die Augenbrauen.

„Das war die Polizei", murmelte Foreman. „Es ist etwas passiert. House und Chase. Sie wurden angegriffen. Heute früh."

Der Ball fiel aus Taubs Händen und rollte gemächlich unter den Schreibtisch.

Foreman starrte darauf, als gäbe es sonst nichts, was er tun konnte.


	19. House Teil 5

_Fünf Stunden früher_

Um halb acht hörte er das Wasser in der Dusche rauschen.

House zog sich das Kissen über die Ohren und fragte sich, ob Chase ein gewohnheitsmäßiger Frühaufsteher war oder ihn einfach nur die Nervosität aus dem Bett trieb.

Vielleicht wollte er es hinter sich bringen, ehe er Gelegenheit dazu bekam, es sich anders zu überlegen.

Während des Frühstücks – das aus Kaffee und einer Orange bestand, weil nichts anderes im Haus war – überprüfte Chase ein paar Notizen in einem kleinen schwarzen Buch, das er aus seiner Hemdtasche geholt hatte.

„Ich habe mir ein paar Dinge aufgeschrieben", erläuterte er. „Alles, woran ich mich erinnere. Er sprach mit einem französischen Akzent. Ich glaube, das Hemd war blaukariert. Und er trug diese schweren Bikerboots und einen Ring an der rechten Hand."

„Klingt nach einem Hell's Angel-Kostüm."

Chase verzog ein wenig das Gesicht.

Höllenengel. Sehr passend.

„Ich habe Angst", beichtete Chase schlicht, und seine Ehrlichkeit war beinahe tragisch.

„Die Macht ist mit Ihnen."

„Es ist nicht die Beweisaufnahme", sagte er. „Ich fühle mich nur ein wenig seltsam dabei. Ich habe Schlimmeres getan als der Mann, und ich bin derjenige, der ihn anzeigt."

„Er wollte Ihr flackerndes kleines Licht auf dem Parkplatz vor einem Krankenhaus auslöschen."

„Aber er hat es nicht getan."

House stellte seine Tasse weg. „Lassen Sie uns gehen, bevor Sie Zeit genug haben, Ihre moralische Anwandlung voll auszukosten und mir damit auf die Nerven fallen."

Chase sah bleich und angespannt aus, aber er sagte nichts mehr.

Er wurde noch bleicher, als sie draußen feststellten, dass der rechte Vorderreifen seines Wagens platt war.

Chase ging in die Hocke und strich mit der Hand darüber. „Jemand hat den Reifen aufgeschlitzt."

„Sehen Sie, aus genau diesem Grund stellt hier niemand seine Edelkarosse über Tage hinweg am Bordstein ab." Er bedeutete ihm mit einer Kopfbewegung, mitzukommen. „Wir nehmen meinen Wagen."

Zitternd und sichtlich durcheinander richtete Chase sich auf und blickte die Straße hinunter. „Halten Sie das für Zufall?"

„Natürlich nicht. Es ist ein Wink Gottes. Und jetzt kommen Sie. Wenn Sie noch länger hier herumstehen, kriegen Sie eine Panikattacke, und dann komme ich zu spät zur Arbeit, was zusätzlichen Klinikdienst bedeutet. Den _Sie_ ableisten werden, sobald Sie wieder dienstfähig sind."

Er wartete nicht darauf, dass Chase ihm folgte.

Er hörte seine eiligen Schritte hinter sich, als er den Innenhof überquerte und zur Garage ging.

„Den zerstochenen Reifen können Sie ebenfalls zur Anzeige bringen, wenn wir schon mal da sind", sagte er, während er das Tor aufzog.

Chase, der sich verdächtig nahe bei ihm hielt, wich zurück, als es mit einem quietschenden Sirren nach oben flog.

Normalerweise schenkte er Motorengeräuschen keine Beachtung.

Sie waren überall zu hören, von der Straße her, durch den Halleffekt im Hof, von den ein- und ausfahrenden Anwohnern.

Doch dieses Geräusch, das er plötzlich hörte, ließ ihn aufmerksam werden.

Ein Motorrad.

Keiner der Garagenanmieter außer ihm besaß ein Motorrad.

Es war reiner Instinkt, doch er drehte sich um und griff dabei nach Chase, während er die schwere Maschine langsam in den Hof rollen sah.

Der Motor jaulte ein paar Mal auf, als das Gas im Leerlauf hochgezogen wurde.

Es hörte sich an wie eine Drohung, und irgendwie war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass es eine war.

„Steigen Sie ins Auto", befahl er Chase schroff, ohne den langsam herankommenden Fahrer aus den Augen zu lassen.

Unter dem Helm war sein Gesicht nicht zu erkennen, doch ihm fiel auf, dass er keine Handschuhe trug.

Die Hände waren dunkel – und am Ringfinger steckte ein breiter, golden funkelnder Ring.

Er sah nicht, hörte vielmehr, dass Chase sich an der Karosserie entlang tastete und ein oder zwei Mal seinen Namen nannte.

Er schob ihn vorwärts, stieß ihn beinahe vor sich her, und aus einem Impuls heraus, den er sich nicht erklären konnte, blieb er ebenfalls auf der Beifahrerseite und damit vor Chase.

Der Motorradfahrer stellte sein Fahrzeug schräg hinter dem Dodge ab, als würde er damit verhindern wollen, dass er aus der Garage fahren konnte.

„Ich fahre Sie über den Haufen, wenn Sie mir nicht aus dem Weg gehen! Schade um das Motorrad", versuchte House den ohrenbetäubenden Lärm des Motors zu übertönen.

Unbeeindruckt, als hätte er ihn nicht gehört, stieg der Fahrer von der Maschine, ohne das Triebwerk zu stoppen oder den Helm abzunehmen.

Es bestand wenig Hoffnung, dass er sich in der Adresse geirrt hatte.

Irgendwie musste es ihm gelungen sein, herauszufinden, wo sein Opfer wohnte.

Oder wo sie beide wohnten.

Vielleicht war es ihm auch egal, welchen von ihnen er erwischte.

Hinter sich hörte er Chase in Panik ausbrechen. Er riss mit aller Kraft an seinem Mantel, als hätte er vor, den Stoff zu zerfetzen, und seine Stimme klang fremd und schrill und so außer sich, wie er ihn noch nie gehört hatte. Zu verstehen war kaum ein Wort von ihm, doch er erkannte mehrmals seinen Namen.

House stieß ihn weiter zurück in die Tiefe der Garage.

Der Wagen wäre eine Falle für sie beide, wenn der Mann eine Waffe bei sich hatte – und es gab keinen Grund zur Annahme, dass er lediglich auf die Handschuhe verzichtet hatte, weil sie ihm beim Fahren lästig waren. Beim Schießen dagegen schon.

House war nicht einmal überrascht, als der Fahrer eine kleine Pistole aus der Reißverschlusstasche seines Lederanzugs zog.

Er spürte Chase an seinem Arm zerren, bevor er überraschend losließ und in den hinteren Teil der Garage floh.

Der Fremde war mittlerweile so nahe, dass er seine Gesichtszüge hinter dem heruntergeklappten Visier erkennen konnte.

Kalt. Ungerührt. Böse.

Es gab keinen Ausweg.

Sie waren in der Garage eingesperrt, und wenn Chase versuchen würde, um das Auto herum zu gelangen und über den Hof zu flüchten, wäre das tödlicher Leichtsinn.

Er hoffte, dass es nicht das war, was Chase in seiner Kopflosigkeit tun würde.

Der Lärm des laufenden Motors verhinderte jegliche Verständigung, aber er war sich ohnehin nicht sicher, ob er mit einem politischen Wirrkopf verhandeln wollte.

House wich weiter in die Garage zurück, ohne zu wissen, was er damit bezweckte.

Sein Fluchtinstinkt schrie ihm zu, zu rennen, aber mit einem kaputten Bein war das zugegebenermaßen ein schwieriges Unterfangen.

Hinten in Höhe der Stoßstange kauerte Chase auf dem Boden, hektisch auf den Tasten seines Mobiltelefons tippend, was angesichts seiner Panik lobenswert war.

Es würde nur nicht viel nützen.

In einer Minute konnten sie beide tot sein.

Er fasste ihn an der Schulter, teils, um ihn zum Aufstehen zu bringen, teils, um sich an ihm festzuhalten. „Steigen Sie hinten in den Wagen. Unauffällig. Legen Sie sich lang unter die Sitze und halten Sie den Kopf unten."

Der Mann trat in die Garage.

Als Chase die Schritte hörte, klammerte er sich mit einer Kraft an ihn, die ihm beinahe die Luft zum Atmen nahm.

Er riss die Wagentür auf und stieß Chase hinein, bevor er die Balance verlieren konnte.

Ein schrilles Geräusch pfiff nahe an seinem Ohr vorbei, und als er aufblickte, konnte er den Mann auf der Gegenseite des Dodge sehen, die Waffe im Anschlag.

Der Bastard hatte auf ihn geschossen!

„House!" schrie Chase und kämpfte sich zwischen den Sitzen hoch.

Ehe er wusste, was er tat, benutzte er seinen Stock, um ihn unten zu halten, aber Chase griff danach und entwand ihn seiner Hand.

Mit einer Kraft, die er ihm nicht zugetraut hätte, stieß er das Ende des Stocks durch die Fensterscheibe, hinter der ihr Angreifer immer noch stand und an seiner Pistole herumfummelte, offenbar, um das Magazin zu adjustieren.

Das Splittern und Bersten von Glas irritierte ihn nur für eine Sekunde, aber sie war lang genug, um das Unmögliche zu versuchen.

House warf sich über Chase auf den Rücksitz und stieß mit aller Macht die Tür auf.

Wenn er schon dran glauben musste, wollte er wenigstens nicht von sich sagen müssen, nichts unversucht gelassen zu haben.

Der Überraschungseffekt war auf ihrer Seite.

Vom Schwung der Tür getroffen, taumelte der Mann einen Schritt rückwärts.

Trotz des unglaublichen Lärms durch den Motor hörte House das metallische Klirren auf Beton.

Ohne auf sein höllisch schmerzendes Bein zu achten, robbte er über Chase hinweg und fiel beinahe aus dem Wagen, als er für einen Moment das Gleichgewicht verlor.

Der Fremde stand am Frontflügel des Wagens, gehindert von der offen stehenden Tür, die sich in der Wand der Garage verkeilt zu haben schien.

Hastig suchte House mit dem Blick den Boden ab und stemmte sich dabei gegen die offene Tür, während er aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm, wie der Mann sich umdrehte und schnell um das Auto herumlief.

Sie lag keinen halben Meter von ihm entfernt.

Neben dem hinteren Reifen, unterhalb der Karosserie, sah er die Waffe liegen, das Magazin halb herausgezogen.

Die raschen Schritte des Mannes dröhnten in seinen Ohren, und er sah die schweren Stiefel an der Heckseite entlang eilen.

Blut nahm ihm für einen Moment die Sicht, doch er hatte keine Zeit, sich darüber zu wundern.

Halb aus der offenen Tür hängend, fuhr er mit den Fingern über den kalten Boden, bis er die Pistole mit den Fingerspitzen erreichte.

Mit einem Ächzen streckte er sich noch ein wenig, und in dem Moment, in der er das Gefühl hatte, die Waffe in der Hand zu haben, kam der Angreifer um den Wagen gelaufen und trat ihm mit einer Wucht den Stiefel in das Gesicht, dass er rote Sterne vor seinen Augen sah.

Unter ihm brüllte Chase wie am Spieß.

Er hörte den Mann wüst in einer ihm fremden Sprache fluchen.

Das war's.

_Finito._

Ende der Vorstellung.

Er und Chase waren Toast. Futter für die Würmer.

Einen absurden Moment dachte er daran, ob Wilson darauf kommen würde, dass er eine Feuerbestattung vorziehen würde.

Und armer, bedauernswerter Chase. Die ewige Verdammnis kam früher, als er sie sich für ihn gewünscht hätte.

„Schießen Sie!" kreischte Chase ihm in die Ohren. „Lieber Himmel, schießen Sie doch endlich!"

Mit was?

Dann wurde ihm klar, dass er die Pistole immer noch in der Hand hielt.

Die Logik sagte ihm, dass er sie bei dem plötzlichen Schmerz hätte loslassen müssen, doch da war sie, fest und kalt und tödlich in seiner Hand.

Mit letzter Kraft presste er das Magazin in die Aufhängung.

Verdammt, er hatte keine Ahnung, ob das Ding funktionierte.

Der Fremde bückte sich mit einem Grunzen, um danach zu greifen.

Stützend umfasste House mit der linken sein rechtes Handgelenk und hob die Waffe.

Es war keine Instinkthandlung.

Es war kein verzweifelter letzter Versuch.

Es war das einzige, was logisch war.

Das einzige, was noch Sinn machte.

So genau, wie er es in seiner unbequemen Lage und in seiner Bedrängnis vermochte, visierte er die Brust des Mannes an.

Dann krümmte sich sein Finger um den Abzug.

Der Rückstoß war so gewaltig, dass er mit Kopf und Schulter gegen die Türfüllung prallte.

Er stützte sich mit dem linken Ellbogen ab, um nicht zu fallen, und das war das letzte, was er deutlich wahrnahm.

Danach verschwamm alles vor seinen Augen.

Rote Farbe lief in seine Sicht (mein Blut, dachte er. Der Mistkerl hat mich erwischt), und dann hatte er das Gefühl, für eine oder zwei Sekunden das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.

Das erste, was er danach bemerkte, war ein haltloses Schluchzen.

Es kam von weiter hinten, aus dem Inneren des Wagens.

Chase.

Mühsam richtete er sich auf und zog sich vollends aus dem Heck.

Er schleppte sich zur Wand, lehnte sich dagegen und versuchte, einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Alles drehte sich vor seinen Augen. Er wünschte sich für einen Moment, in eine gnädige Ohnmacht sinken zu dürfen.

Wie in Trance berührte er seine Schläfe und spürte die Nässe an seinen Fingern. Offenbar ein Streifschuss. Er blutete wie ein angestochenes Schwein.

Neben ihm, direkt am Wagen, lag lang ausgestreckt der Körper des Angreifers.

Er wollte nicht hinschauen.

Wollte nicht überprüfen, ob noch Leben in diesem Monster steckte.

Mit einem Ächzen ließ er den Kopf wieder an die Wand sinken.

Endlich gelang es ihm, die verkrampften Finger zu strecken, und die Waffe löste sich aus seinem Griff.

Mit einem kleinen, harmlosen Scheppern fiel sie ihm aus der Hand.

„Sie haben ihn erwischt."

Er öffnete die Augen und sah in Chase' riesige, vollkommen leere Augen.

„Es sieht so aus", krächzte er heiser.

Chase rutschte an ihm vorbei aus dem Wagen und hielt sich daran fest, während er schwankend versuchte, auf die Beine zu kommen. Er schaffte es nicht und kroch ein wenig ungeschickt über den leblosen Körper, krampfhaft bemüht, ihn nicht zu berühren dabei. Mit sichtlicher Überwindung klappte er das Visier zurück.

Ein Erschaudern lief durch ihn hindurch, und dann liefen Tränen über sein Gesicht. Er heulte Rotz und Wasser, aber er gab keinen Ton von sich. Er saß da, starrte auf den Toten und presste sich die Faust gegen den Mund.

Einen absurden Moment lang befürchtete er, den Falschen erschossen zu haben.

Schock, dachte er überraschend klar. Es ist der Schock. „Haben Sie Ihr Handy noch?"

Chase fing an, sich zu leicht vor und zurück zu wiegen, und jetzt kamen Laute über seine Lippen, die er lieber nicht gehört hätte.

Gedämpft, wimmernd, kläglich.

Mit einem Wort, ärgerlich.

House räusperte sich. „Alarmieren Sie die Polizei. Und versuchen Sie, den Zündschlüssel abzuziehen. Der Krach macht mich wahnsinnig."

Ihm etwas zu tun zu geben, riss Chase aus seiner Betäubung.

Ungeschickt erhob er sich und stellte den Motor ab, ehe er über die Leiche zurück stieg und sich wieder neben ihm auf den Boden niederließ.

Seine Finger strichen prüfend über seine Schläfe und durch das blutverklebte Haar.

House schloss für einen Moment die Augen, beinahe in Versuchung, sich seiner Schwäche hinzugeben und genau so wie Chase anfangen zu heulen.

Es waren einige der grauenhaftesten Minuten in seinem Leben gewesen, das jetzt genau so gut vorbei sein könnte.

„Nur ein Kratzer", wimmelte er ihn bewusst barsch ab. „Rufen Sie die Bullen an. Es macht einen besseren Eindruck, wenn Sie es tun, als ein zufällig vorbeikommender Passant."

Chase sah ihm fest ins Gesicht. Seine Augen waren nicht mehr ganz so starr, und er wirkte etwas gefasster.

Seine Hände zitterten, als er das Mobiltelefon aus seiner Jackentasche zog und mühsam die 911 eintippte.

In kurzen, abgehackten Worten schilderte er die Situation und gab die Adresse durch, bevor er das Gerät wieder zuklappte.

„Ich bin ein Held", sagte House zu ihm, als sie beide schweigend an die Wand gelehnt saßen.

„Sie sind einer", sagte Chase.

Von weitem vernahm er das sich nähernde Heulen der Sirenen.

Unvermittelt wandte Chase sich ihm zu und schlang die Arme um ihn, das Gesicht an seinem Mantelkragen verborgen.

House fühlte, wie sich die schreckliche Anspannung endlich von ihm löste, und er fasste zögernd in das kurz geschnittene Haar.

Weich fühlte es sich an und wie das Fell eines kleinen Tiers.

Er hielt ihn immer noch, als die Beamten eintrafen, und empfand nicht einmal Beschämung darüber.


	20. Cuddy Teil 4

Das Viertelfinale der Play Offs stand auf dem Programm, und wenn sie geglaubt hatte, House würde darauf verzichten, nur weil er heute beinahe von einem Verrückten erschossen worden wäre, hatte sie sich getäuscht.

Aber, um ehrlich zu sein, sie hatte es gar nicht geglaubt.

Es war sogar tröstlich, mit ihm vor dem Bildschirm zu sitzen, die Flanelldecke um sich geschlungen, ein Glas Rotwein in Reichweite auf dem Ablagetisch neben der Couch.

Es war alles wie immer.

Es war alles wieder beim alten.

„Hattest du Angst?" fragte sie nach einem spektakulären _Home Run_, mit dem sich das Spiel in die Werbepause verabschiedete.

„Ich hatte nicht die Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken."

„Man braucht keine Zeit, um zu wissen, dass man Angst hat."

Er legte den Arm hinter ihr über die Lehne, das Glas Wein in der anderen Hand.

„Nein", sagte er nach einer Weile. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Angst hatte."

Cuddy lehnte sich an ihn. Sie durfte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was sie jetzt tun würde, wenn der Attentäter-… Nein, sie wollte nicht daran denken.

Die Polizei hatte den Mann als Jerome Tabeke identifiziert; ein illegal in den Staaten lebender politischer Flüchtling, der sein Land verlassen hatte, nachdem die Regierung in Dibalas Staatsgebiet zusammengebrochen war. Er war international gesucht wegen Verbrechen gegen die Menschlichkeit.

Ein offizieller Krimineller und einer von Dibalas Folterknechten.

Es tat ihr nicht leid um ihn. Ganz im Gegenteil.

Sie überlegte, wie es wohl gewesen war, diesem Kerl gegenüber zu stehen, die Waffe in der Hand.

Sie hätte mit Freuden abgedrückt, nachdem die Beamten ihr entsprechende Berichte über Tabeke gegeben hatten.

„Auch wenn es niemandem mehr hilft", sagte sie leise, „aber dieser Verbrecher hat den Tod verdient."

Er schien in Gedanken versunken, beinahe abwesend. Die Wunde an seiner Schläfe war mit einem Pflaster abgedeckt.

Es war nur ein Streifschuss gewesen (Gott oder wem auch immer sei Dank), aber immer wieder musste sie daran denken, was geschehen wäre, wenn es nur einen Zentimeter oder zwei weiter gewesen wäre.

Sie rieb sich die Arme, als sie ein Frösteln überfiel.

House griff mechanisch nach der Decke und zog sie höher. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn für seine unbewusste Geste geküsst.

„Das Büro der UNO hat ein Fax aus Afrika an das Krankenhaus weiter geleitet. Präsident Uwanha lässt seinen Dank ausrichten. – Dibalas gewählter Nachfolger", setzte sie hinzu. „Er bemüht sich, eine Demokratie aufzubauen. Offenbar mit Erfolg. Er fand viele lobende Worte für die Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika, aber ich denke, er hat in Wirklichkeit dich gemeint."

House brummte ein bisschen.

Sie konnte nicht sagen, ob es erfreut oder gleichgültig oder missbilligend war.

Sie zupfte neckend an seinem Kragen. „Du könntest zur Abwechslung stolz auf dich sein. Oder dich wenigstens über das Lob freuen."

„Stolz sein worauf." Er schnaube zynisch und griff nach den Erdnüssen. „Wenn ich ein Leben retten kann, gibt mir das mehr. Irgendeines. Wenn ich einen Patienten davor bewahren kann, frühzeitig in die Kiste zu springen, weil ich die Lösung gefunden habe, macht mich das stolz. Nicht das Abknallen eines Killers, der darauf aus ist, mir die Lichter auszublasen."

„Er war ein Mörder. Und schlimmeres."

„Was er getan hat, war irrelevant. Was ich getan habe, war irrelevant. Außer für Chase und mich."

Es machte sie ein wenig traurig, dass er so dachte, doch in gewisser Hinsicht konnte sie ihn verstehen.

Der Schaden war bereits getan.

Kein Opfer von Dibalas Gewaltherrschaft würde mehr lebendig werden.

„Was ist es für ein Gefühl?" fragte sie plötzlich. „Was hast du gefühlt, als du abgedrückt hast?"

Eine lange Zeit glaubte sie, sie würde keine Antwort bekommen.

House verfolgte die Werbespots über Nassrasierer und Raumerfrischer.

Zwischen seinen Augenbrauen hatte sich eine steile Falte gebildet, ein sicheres Zeichen, dass er ernsthaft darüber nachdachte.

„Komisch", sagte er endlich, „ich habe mich schuldig gefühlt."

Alles hatte sie erwartet, aber nicht das.

Spott, ein abfälliger Scherz, ein kurzes Abtun mit einem Schulterzucken, bestenfalls.

Aber ganz gewiss keine ehrliche Antwort. Und ganz bestimmt nicht diese.

Sie setzte sich auf und sah ihn fest an. „Er wollte euch beide erschießen. Dieser Kerl hätte nicht gezögert, dich zu töten. Und Chase. Du hast keinen Grund, so zu empfinden."

„Auch, wenn es gerechtfertigt ist, fühlt es sich seltsam an. Es ist ein Leben. Gut oder schlecht, es ist zu Ende. Ich habe es beendet."

Sie nahm seine Hand, und heftiges Mitgefühl überflutete sie. „Möchtest du darüber reden?"

„Nein."

Die Werbepause war vorbei; er nahm die Fernbedienung auf und stellte den Ton zurück auf normale Lautstärke.

Cuddy überlegte, ob sie das Thema fallen lassen sollte. Vielleicht war es besser so.

Er würde so damit fertig werden wollen, wie er es immer getan hatte: allein.

Darüber zu reden, würde ihm nichts bringen.

Vielleicht würde er es irgendwann einmal von selbst zur Sprache bringen, oder er würde seinen Psychiater aufsuchen und es sich von der Seele reden.

Viel wahrscheinlicher schien ihr jedoch, dass er es als eines von vielen Ereignissen in seinem Leben abhaken würde; sonderbar zwar und ungewöhnlich, aber er würde nüchtern genug sein, es als eine Notwendigkeit zu betrachten.

Besser dieser Verrückte als man selbst.

Besser ein toter Verbrecher als zwei tote Ärzte.

Sie dachte an Chase, der sich an House festgehalten hatte, als sie mit Foreman und Wilson am Tatort eingetroffen war. Nebeneinander waren sie in dem Ambulanzwagen gesessen, Chase sichtlich unter Schock, House mit einer blutenden Kopfwunde und einem Fußabdruck im Gesicht. Morgen würde er ein blaues Auge haben.

Er hatte die Hand in Chase' Haar liegen gehabt, wie unabsichtlich, beinahe unbewusst. Man hatte dem jungen Australier Lorazepam verabreicht, weil es Anzeichen für eine Panikattacke gegeben hatte, wie House ihr erklärte. Und die ganze Zeit strichen seine Finger über das kurze blonde Haar, beruhigten ihn mit dem Beweis seiner Anwesenheit.

Sie hatte geglaubt, noch nie so viel für ihn empfunden zu haben wie in diesem Moment.

Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu dem Gespräch zurück, das sie mit Foreman geführt hatte. Es war erst heute Mittag gewesen, doch es kam ihr vor, als würde es eine Ewigkeit zurückliegen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, was in diesen Augenblicken in der Garage in der Baker Street passiert war.

Und plötzlich hatte sie das Gefühl, dass alles irrelevant war, wie er gesagt hatte; dass alles, was zählte, die Tatsache war, dass sie hier miteinander vor dem Fernseher saßen und ein Baseballspiel anschauten.

Sie war selbst erstaunt, weil sie nicht wirklich wissen wollte, was zu der Trennung von Chase und Cameron geführt hatte, und inwiefern der Tod von Präsident Dibala dabei eine Rolle gespielt hatte - falls es überhaupt einen Zusammenhang gab.

Sie lehnte den Kopf an seine Schulter, und sie fühlte eine Dankbarkeit, die sie gern jemandem gegenüber ausgesprochen hätte.

Gott, vielleicht, wenn er in ihrem Leben existent wäre. Sie hatte vieles, wofür sie heute dankbar sein musste.

Dafür, dass es nur ein Streifschuss war.

Dafür, dass Chase so geistesgegenwärtig gewesen war, die Scheibe einzuschlagen.

Dafür, dass der Angreifer zu dumm oder zu ungeschickt oder einfach zu aufgeregt gewesen war, um mit einer Waffe umzugehen.

Dafür, dass die Tür in der Betonwand stecken geblieben und ihn wertvolle Zeit gekostet hatte. Zeit, die dazu geführt hatte, dass House die Pistole in die Hände bekommen hatte.

Eine ganze Reihe glücklicher Umstände hatte dazu geführt, dass der Mensch, den sie am meisten liebte, jetzt neben ihr saß und wie Millionen anderer die Play Offs verfolgte.

Zufall, Karma oder göttliche Fügung, sie war dankbar.

„Ich möchte mit dir schlafen", sagte sie.

House sah sie mit einem leicht anzüglichen Lächeln an. „Nur, wenn du dich für einen Dreier erwärmen kannst."

Verblüfft erwiderte sie seinen Blick. „_Was_?"

„Chase schläft in meinem Bett. Wir könnten es alternativ auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin treiben, wenn dir das lieber ist."

Cuddy lachte und schüttelte halb amüsiert, halb ungläubig den Kopf. „Er ist immer noch hier? In deinem Schlafzimmer?"

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass du vorbeikommen würdest. Er hat versprochen, uns nicht zu stören, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er nicht irgendwo heimlich eine Videokamera installiert hat."

Immer noch lachend, zog sie ihn an sich und küsste ihn auf den Mund. „Chase wäre nicht so skrupellos, es gegen uns zu verwenden."

„Du kennst ihn nicht."

„Oh, doch." Sie strich ihm durch das Haar. „Ich denke, mittlerweile tue ich das."

„Chase ist ein Held", sagte er, und sie wusste nicht so recht, ob er sie aufzog oder es ernst meinte. „Ich wette, das hättest du nicht von ihm erwartet."

„Er war heute einer. Genau wie du. Lieber Gott, ihr beide werdet drei Wochen lang nicht in den Spiegel schauen können."

Sie war überrascht, als er die leicht hingeworfene Bemerkung nicht mit einem entsprechenden Kontern quittierte.

Stattdessen legte er den Arm fester um sie.

Das heutige Ereignis steckte ihm tiefer in den Knochen, als er es vor sich selbst eingestehen wollte.

„Eigentlich bin ich froh, dass Chase noch hier ist", sagte sie zu ihm. „Es ist besser so, nach allem, was heute passiert ist. Niemand sollte danach allein sein. Auch, wenn ich dafür mit dem Teppich vorlieb nehmen muss."

„Du glaubst also, dass er nicht allein ist", entgegnete er, und sie konnte die Ironie in seiner Stimme hören, doch zugleich war da etwas, das sie nicht recht identifizieren konnte.

Sie fragte sich nicht, was er damit meinte. Trotzdem sagte sie das Offensichtliche.

„Es wäre anders, wenn er jetzt einsam in seiner Wohnung sitzen würde. Und es wäre anders, wenn Cameron bei ihm geblieben wäre."

„Da spricht die Romantikerin in dir."

Sie beschloss, es noch einmal zu wagen. Ein einziges Mal.

„Was hat Cameron zu dir gesagt, bevor sie ging? Was war der Grund dafür, dass sie ihn verlassen hat?" _Und dich_, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

Er küsste ihre Nasenspitze. Es war eine neue, ungewohnte und verblüffend zärtliche Geste. „Unüberbrückbare Differenzen."

Damit würde sie sich wohl zufrieden geben müssen.

Sie rollte sich in seinem Arm zusammen und sah zu, wie die L.A. Angels gewannen.

Zum ersten Mal seit gefühlten Ewigkeiten.


	21. Epilog

Chase stellte seinen Wagen auf seinem neuen Parkplatz ab – er war jetzt näher am Klinikgebäude -, und marschierte flotten Schrittes auf den Eingang zu.

Es war sein erster Arbeitstag, seit er niedergeschossen worden war.

Der zweite Tag, an dem er wieder in seinem alten Apartment wohnte.

Er hatte Kontakt mit Wilson aufgenommen und ihn gebeten, über eine seiner Ex-Frauen eine passende Eigentumswohnung für ihn auszumachen.

Heute Nachmittag würde er sich zwei Objekte ansehen.

Im Büro traf er auf Foreman und Taub. Einen Augenblick lang war er irritiert, weil Masters fehlte, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass heute der erste des Monats war.

Sie arbeitete nicht mehr am PPTH. Sie würde ihren Doktor schreiben und dann einen harmloseren Job in einer anderen Abteilung suchen, vermutlich in einem anderen Krankenhaus.

Vorzugsweise eines, in dem sie mit humanitär gesinnten Kollegen arbeiten konnte – und nicht unter Schleifmaschinen wie House.

„Der Held vom Princeton Plainsboro", empfing ihn Taub völlig ernsthaft. Er wies auf einen üppigen Strauß gelber und roter Sonnenblumen. „Die sind von uns beiden."

Chase drehte den Zettel um, der in dem Gebinde klemmte.

_Willkommen zurück, Dr. Chase._

Es war Cuddys Handschrift.

„Nachdem Dr. Foreman seine Gefühle angesichts der unbändigen Wiedersehensfreude kaum mehr im Zaum halten kann, sollte ich Sie beide wohl für einen Moment allein lassen", meinte Taub und erhob sich. „Zeit, einer alten Lady ein bisschen Blut abzuzapfen."

Als er verschwunden war, sah Chase zu Foreman, der mit verschränkten Armen und weit zurückgelehnt in seinem Stuhl saß.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch", sagte er.

Chase stellte seine Tasche ab. „Wofür?"

„Dafür, dass du und House einen Verbrecher ausgeschaltet haben. Wie fühlt es sich an, ein Held zu sein?"

Du weißt, wie es sich anfühlt, dachte er. „Es war Notwehr."

„Nichtsdestoweniger war es heldenhaft. Zumindest sagt das die Presse. Und die neu gebildete Regierung unter Präsident Uwanha."

Er schob ihm ein Bogen Papier zu. Es war ein offiziell aussehendes Fax, auf deren Briefkopf sich ein staatliches Wappen befand.

Chase machte sich nicht die Mühe, es zu lesen.

„Interessiert es dich gar nicht, was Dibalas Nachfolger zu sagen hat?" fragte Foreman erstaunt.

„Es war keine Heldentat. Es war nicht einmal besonders nobel, gemessen daran, dass er uns am liebsten erschossen hätte."

Irgendetwas schien er auf dem Herzen zu haben. Jedenfalls stand Foreman auf und holte ihm einen Kaffee, den er vor ihm hinstellte. „Hast du heute Abend etwas vor? Wir könnten mal wieder gemeinsam etwas trinken gehen. Lange her, seit wir es zuletzt getan haben."

„Richtig", erwiderte er gedehnt. „Weil wir nur Kollegen sind und keine Freunde. Was auch erklärt, warum ich versucht habe, dir zu drohen, falls du zur Polizei gehen würdest."

„Du warst in Panik. Ich trage dir das nicht nach."

Chase hielt inne, bevor er nach seinem Kittel griff, und wandte sich zu ihm um. „Das solltest du. Wir werden keine Freunde, Foreman. Weder in diesem noch im nächsten Leben."

Foreman lachte kurz und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wohl nicht."

Sie sahen sich an, und zum ersten Mal hatte er das merkwürdige Gefühl, so etwas wie Respekt in den dunklen Augen seines Gegenübers zu sehen.

„Es ist nichts persönliches, Foreman. Du reflektierst einen Teil von House, den ich nicht ausstehen kann, das ist alles."

„Ich schätze, das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit."

Chase lächelte und nickte ihm kurz zu.

Bei allen Differenzen, manchmal verstanden sie sich.

**oOo**

Er begegnete House erst am späten Nachmittag in der Cafeteria.

Er saß allein in einer der Nischen, und als Chase mit seinem Tablett unschlüssig im Gang stand, nickte er ihm auffordernd zu.

Wortlos setzte er sich zu ihm.

Ein junger Arzt ging an ihnen vorbei, klopfte House unvermittelt auf die Schulter und ließ ein paar Worte der Anerkennung fallen, bevor er seinen Weg fortsetzte.

„Ich verstehe immer besser, warum Sie Ihre eigene Heldentat geheim gehalten haben", knurrte House, nachdem der Mann außer Hörweite war. „Es wird lästig, wenn die Leute eine große Sache daraus machen."

„In drei Tagen spricht kein Mensch mehr darüber."

„Weil Sie und ich keine professionellen Helden sind", sagte House lakonisch. „Wir hassen die Aufmerksamkeit."

Chase zog den Plastikdeckel von seinem Salat und gab Essig und Öl dazu. „Da müssen Sie jetzt durch."

House hielt sich nach Möglichkeit von Patienten fern, saß am liebsten in seinem Büro, sah seine Seifenopern oder spielte Videospiele.

Er selbst hatte zwei Jahre in einem fensterlosen OP-Raum gearbeitet.

Vermutlich stimmte es.

Vielleicht scheuten sie beide das Licht. Und das nicht zu Unrecht.

Manche Dinge blieben nun einmal besser im Verborgenen.

House verschränkte die Finger über dem Griff seines Stocks und sah ihm eine Weile stumm beim Essen zu.

Schließlich sagte er: „Sie hatten Angst, Sie würden etwas verlieren. Das haben Sie nicht, oder?"

Einen Augenblick dachte Chase darüber nach.

Seine Ehe hatte er verloren. Das sicherlich.

Es war nicht einfach gewesen, sich daran zu gewöhnen, wieder allein zu sein.

Und er würde die Leere noch eine Weile spüren.

Aber sie tat nicht mehr weh.

„Ich schaue mir ein paar Wohnungen an", sagte er.

„Gut für Sie."

„Es ist besser", sagte er und spießte ein Stück Käse auf. „Zum ersten Mal seit Monaten ist es besser."

„Es wird Zeit."

Chase sah ihn an und suchte nach Anzeichen von Ironie. Er konnte keine finden. „Glauben Sie, man kann es vergessen? Irgendwann?"

House ließ das Stockende zwischen seinen Händen hin und her wandern. „Ich will nicht, dass Sie es jemals vergessen."

„Erzählen Sie mir nicht, Sie würden nicht nachts davon träumen."

„Wer behauptet, das Leben sei ein Bett aus Rosen?" entgegnete House sarkastisch.

Dann stand er auf und stibitzte die letzte Cherrytomate aus seinem Salat, bevor er ihm kurz zunickte und davon hinkte.

Chase sah ihm nach, die Gabel noch in der Hand.

Er spürte ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, und irgendwie kam es ihm so vor, als würde endlich eine Last von ihm fallen, die er viel zu lange mit sich herumgetragen hatte.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln faltete er die Serviette zusammen, legte sie neben den Teller und konsultierte seine Uhr.

Es war Zeit, sich die Wohnungen anzusehen.

Zeit, um neu anzufangen.

Er war zuversichtlich, dass er es schaffen würde.

Erst recht mit House' Blut in seinen Adern.

Metaphorisch gesprochen.

**Ende**


End file.
